Revenir et Devenir un héro
by Angel Malfoy Potter
Summary: Depuis plus d'un an Harry est passé mort... Tout le monde le pense sauf Drago à qui Harry à laissé un petit cadeau. Que ce passetil quand celuici reviens plus puissant que jamais ? HPDM Rating M
1. Chapter 1

_Et oui encore moi ! Un jour après "Ce que je veux..." encore une autre nouvelle fic ! J'adore celle ci qui pourra me permettre d'écrire enfin sur la guerre et non pas que sur les histoires d'amours ! J'espère qu'elle vous plaira !_

_Les persos ne sont pas à moi malheureusement, mais à J.K.Rowling ! _

_Je m'excuse sur les éventuelles fautes, je veisn juste de ma relire 2 fois mais me connaissant je crains que ce ne sois pas suffisant..._

_Angel MP !_

_Bonne lecture_

**Chapitre 1 : Secret et décision capitale**

0°0°0°0°0°0°DM°0°0°0°0°0°0

- Bon... soupira Drago. C'est pas que je ne vous aime pas mais papa est fatigué... Hein ma puce !

Le blond se leva souplement du canapé pour se diriger vers une jeune femme juste devant, callée dans un autre canapé deux places, serrant dans ses bras un tout jeune bébé.

- Tu ne restes pas encore un peu ? s'étonna Hermione.

- Et c'est toi qui dit ça !? s'exclama moqueusement Ron assis mollement dans un fauteuil. Toi qui stresse depuis un mois pour ta rentrée qui est demain ?

- Mais j'adore avoir Claire dans mes bras, fit tendrement Hermione en serrant la petite fille d'environ 5 mois dans ses bras.

- Mouais, maugréa Ron. C'est sur que pour une minie fouine elle est plutôt mignone.

Drago lui lança un regard noir.

- Parrain indigne, gronda-t-il. T'inquiête pas ma puce la belette ne te feras rien...

- Maieuh ! s'écria Ron en faisant semblant d'être indigné.

Un vague sourire apparut sur les lèvres de Drago qui pris la bandoullière d'un sac contenant des affaires pour bébé rose et vert pâle. Le blond se rassit, regardant Ronald Weasley et Hermione Granger caliner sa fille.

- Elle te ressemble de plus en plus... fit doucement Hermione en adoration devant le bébé qui jouait avec ses douces boucles brunes. Tes cheveux, ta peau, les traits de ton visage...

- Mais elle a les yeux d'Harry... souffla Drago les yeux tristes et dans le vague.

Hermione échangea un regard peiné avec Ron.

- Drago... Je sais que tu n'arrives pas à l'accepter mais Harry est tout simplement mort... dit Hermione.

- Dis-moi Hermione ? répliqua Drago le regard dur. Sais-tu pourquoi et par quel miracle Harry a réussit à me faire un enfant en une nuit ?

- Sa magie Drago, sa magie qu'il n'a jamais su contrôler, s'indigna Hermione. Et puis tu es un quart Veela, ça a dut aider.

- Justement seul les âmes soeurs des Veela peuvent leur faire des enfants, s'écria Drago en se relevant brusquement, au bord de la crise de nerf. Alors crois-tu que ça me fait plaisir ?! J'aimerais accepter sa mort mais je suis son âme soeur Hermione, son âme soeur... Mais...Je l'aurais sentit... Je l'aurais sentit...

Sur ceux il s'éffondra sur le canapé la tête entre les mains.

Drago avait maintenant 19 ans. Jusqu'ici sa vie n'avait été qu'un parcourt du combattant, si bien qu'il craquait petit à petit, seul devant l'abandons de son unique amour.

Harry Potter avait disparut du monde magique il y a maintenant plus d'un ans, le jour d'une attaque. Un an et deux mois pour être exact. La veille de l'attaque Drago et Harry s'était retrouvé au QG de L'Odre du Phénix pour leur première réunion, une semaine après avoir quitté Poudlard leur diplome en poche. Tard dans la nuit, ils s'étaient retrouvés seuls. Amoureux l'un de l'autre depuis un moment, leur amour fut plus fort que leur raison et ils couchèrent ensemble pour la première fois. Cette nuit Drago ne pouvait l'oublier car ce fut son unique nuit avec Harry qui disparut dès le matin pour accourir à cette bataille d'où il ne revint pas.

Cette nuit, Harry fut porté disparut, ainsi que de nombreuses autres personnes pour la plupart mortes. Mais personne ne retrouva le corps d'Harry. Un mois plutard eut lieu les funérailles des personnes mortes pendant la bataille. Cause perdue, le cerceuil d'Harry y fut enterré vide. A cet enterrement il y retrouva la famille Weasley et Hermione qui eut aussi était venu pour Harry mais aussi pour Charlie dont, comme Harry, personne ne retrouvait le corps .

Ensuite Drago entamma une chute aux enfers. Ne se nourissant plus, ne dormant presque plus il abandonna ses études. Pourtant quelqu'un le tira de la. Deux semaines après l'enterrement alors que Drago n'était plus que l'ombre de lui même il eut un incroyable mal de ventre. Le sang coullait entre ses jambes. Bien heureusement il était au QG lorsque ça arriva et Dumbledore l'emmena de force à Poudlard où il fut soigné par Pomfresh. Là il appris qu'il était...

Enceint...

Enceint d'Harry. De presque deux mois donc. Le bébé fut sauver et Drago, plus qu'heureux de sentir une part d'Harry revenir dans sa vie, se reprit en main. Mais celà a aussi été grace à la famille Weasley et Hermione. Lors de son admition à l'infirmerie de Poudlard qui était en faite devenue l'hôpital de l'Ordre, les Weasley était présent à l'intérieur. Ron était tombé dans le comat deux jours avant. Le Terrier avait été sacagé et seul lui et Hermione y était présent. Par chance Hermione s'en sortie indeme. Grace à Ron qui la sauva par on ne sais quel acte héroique et incroyablement gryffondoresque.

Ce fut là qu'il simpathisa avec Hermione. La jeune fille qui comme lui avait abandonnée ses études pour cette année à cause des nombreux problèmes qu'elle avait. Ses parents, morts lors de sa 7ème année, Hermione n'avait plus de famille, plus de maison. Receuillie par les Weasley elle donnait le meilleure d'elle même pour maintenir l'ordre au Terrier.

Lorsque Ron se réveilla, ce fut dur mais ils finirent par s'entendre et depuis les trois compagnons semblaient être étroitement lié. Ils partageaient la souffrance de la perte d'Harry ensemble et s'épaulaient. Ainsi Ron et Hermione étaient devenus naturellement les parrains de Claire.

- Tu as l'air si fatigué... s'inquiéta Hermione. Et la rentrée qui est demain. Il faut que tu te reposes Dray.

- Mais Claire ?...

- On s'en occupe, dit fermement Ron en prenant le sac rose et vert, avisant les cernes bleutés sous les yeux de glaces de Drago.

Drago soupira. L'année d'avant Drago avait dû resté cacher, cachant sa grossesse aux yeux de tous. Peu de sorciers étaient au courrant de l'existance de Claire née 5 mois auparavant. Cette jolie petite fille avait la peau pâle et les jolis cheveux blond doré de Drago. Le vert émeraude d'Harry prenait petit à petit place sur le bleu des nouveaux né. Le parfait mélange de ses deux pères. L'ange de Drago, sa raison de vivre.

Depuis sa naissance Drago ne l'avait pas quitté plus de quelques heures. Par exemple, cet été quand les grands travaux de reconstructions de terrier avait pris de l'empleur et que son état lui permettait enfin de refaire autant d'effort qu'avant Drago s'était donné corps et âme dans les travaux. Hermione gardait Claire avec Mrs.Weasley et Ginny qui s'occupaient d'acheter les meubles et les papiers peints. Il en revenait souvent éreinté et adorait prendre contre lui Claire, couché sur un canapé moelleux du QG où il habitait maintenant après une bonne douche.

- Je... Vous êtes sur ? Elle ne fait pas ses nuits et c'est difficile de gard...

- Tais-toi, dit fermement Ron en prenant la petite dans ses bras malgré le mécontentement d'Hermione. On la prends. De toute façon Maman doit la garder pendant que tu es en cour. Ca t'éviteras le détour au Terrier et tu pourras rejoindre Hermione directement à l'université de médecine.

- Bon... capitula Drago. D'accord mais si elle pleure trop vous m'appellez d'accord ?

- Mais oui, le rassura Hermione enchantée de gardée Claire avec elle. Elle dormira avec moi.

- Quoi ? s'indigna Ron. Et pourquoi donc ?

- Parce que tu ronffles Ron ! s'exclama-t-elle comme si c'était logique.

- Je repasserais quand même demain... soupira Drago dont un mal de tête semblait se pointer a la vue d'une nouvelle dispute.

Il pris Claire des bras de Ron qui absorbé par sa dispute ne dit rien. La serrant contre elle, il lui murmura quelques douces parôles. La petite fille gazouilla et pris entre ses minuscules doigts une mèche de cheveux indentiques des siens.

Un quart d'heure plus tard Drago rejoignait le QG sa maison et se dépêchait d'aller se coucher...

0°0°0°0°0°0°0°HP°0°0°0°0°0°0°0

- Ras le bol ! s'écria Harry.

Allongé sur le dos, les jambes pliées et un bras sur ses yeux Harry fulminait. Même son lit confortable qu'il vénérait littéralement lorsqu'il revenait de ses cours ou de ses missions n'arrivait pas à le calmer.

- Sois pas si dramatique Ry'... soupira une voix devant lui.

Harry était en ce moment dans une suite joliment décorée. Le carrelage d'un blanc immaculé brillait avec la lumière venant de la grande baie vitrée menant à une petite terrasse où se trouvait deux hamacs. Celle ci était maintenue grace à des pilier au dessus d'une mer translucide où perlait quelques algues vertes et des poissons tropicaux. Les murs tout aussi blanc donnait encore plus de lumière à la pièce divisée en deux partie. L'une était un petit salon personnel. Harry y avait placée une TV qui marchait magiquement. Devant était disposé une canapé 3 place en paille à la partie assise recouvert d'une housse beige. Un autre 2 place était collé contre le à droite de la télévision. Les deux canapés entouraient une table basse en verre où était posé plusieurs journaux. Le tout avait été placé sur un tapis beige aux motifs dorés. De l'autre côté se trouvait un lit king recouvert d'un couverture blanc cassé. Les grands oreillés couleur or avaient été surélevé pour permettre à Harry de s'y adosser. Une grande armoire de bois clair longeait le mur en face du lit et une porte dissimulait une salle de bain.

Cette suite était enfaite dans une hûte divisée en deux. L'autre partie contenait une autre suite de la même taille. Deux autre hutes de cette grandeur avait été construite au bord de l'eau sur cette île inconnue de l'océan Indien. Cette île se nommait Jaaps. Très petite Jaaps avait une voisine proche : Kaaps. Kaaps, un peu plus grande ne contenait qu'une seule habitation, un grand chateau tout en haut de la grande colline boisée en son milieu.

- C'est la sixième fois Charlie, je veux le voir. J'en ai besoin tu comprends ?! s'exclama Harry.

Charlie Weasley, qui habitait dans la suite juste à côté dans la même hute, vint s'assoire à ses côtés.

- Si ça se trouve il est avec quelqu'un d'autre. Qu'il l'aime vraiment et qu'il m'ait oublié... soupira le brun. Après tout on est passé pour mort...

- Il n'y a qu'un seul moyen de le savoir et tu le sais très bien, fit Charlie.

- C'est interdit Charlie. Ils vont me tuer s'il s'en rendent compte... souffla Harry dans ses pensées.

- Mais non ils ont bien trop besoin de toi ! rigola le roux. Je réunit les autres.

Sans attendre une réponse le roux se leva. Mais Harry le retint par le poignet et le força à se rassoire.

- Mais.. Je...

- Ils le savent Harry, répondit directement Charlie. Ce sont tes amis et tout comme moi ils ne supportent pas te voir souffrir.

Harry sourit et le laissa partir. Soupirant il regarda Charlie sortir de sa hute puis se leva à son tour. Il se dirigea vers la salle de bain gris perle. Se postant devant le grand miroir il se regarda, se critiquant.

Il vit un jeune homme d'un mètre 75 avec une jolie peau dorée. Ses cheveux brun en bataille avait été soigneusement coupé en une coiffure à la mode constituée de mèches partant dans tout les sens. Sur le devant des mèches plus courtes partait sur le côté gauche alors que les plus longues pointaient vers des magnifiques yeux émeraudes. Derrière et sur les cotés les cheveux noirs et courts étaient coupés en dégradé avec des mèches plus courtes qui partait à droite ou à gauche. Ses yeux, plus jamais caché par d'hideuses lunettes rondes brillaient de milles feu, quelques peu rougis par les récentes larmes.

Harry se passa un peu d'eau sur la figure et se dirigea vers son armoire. Empoignant les poignées des portes battantes il ferma les yeux. Quand il l'ouvrit, à l'intérieur était seulement posé un ensemble. Il ramassa ses affaire et sans fermer les portes se déshabilla. Une fois tout les vétements qu'il portait enlevé ils les remit en boules dans l'armoire qu'il referma aussitôt.

Puis il se rhabilla. Pantacourt kaki aux nombreuses poches et un simple t-shirt blanc qui le moulait comme il le fallait. Il ajouta des lunettes de soleil style aviateur et sortit prestement de la hute. Attrapant un paire de claquette noires au vol il sauta sur le sable chaud qui lui brula les pieds. Le brun enfila rapidement les chaussures et courrut vers une plus grande hute pas très loin. De l'intérieur venait une musique rythmée très pop, d'une chanteuse moldue connue. Il grivit les marches menant à la hute surélevée rapidement et entra dans la hute fraiche.

- Pain, on va finir par rotir, grogna Harry en essuyant la sueur qui perlait son front après se simple passage de quelques mètres.

- Ca tu la dit, répondit Charlie qui était déjà là.

- Du jus de fruits ? lui proposa une charmante jeune femme.

- Merci Andy, répondit Harry en vidant le verre d'une traite.

Andréa, dit Andy, était une jeune française d'environ 20 ans. Blonde comme le blé aux yeux bleu marine, elle était tout aussi sérieuse qu'Hermione mais toute aussi attachante. Harry l'aimait comme une petite soeur et elle comme un grand frère. Ils aimaient parler entre eux. Elle était sa meilleure confidente ici.

- Ca va ? s'inquit Andréa.

- Oui oui ne t'inquiète pas.

- Ne me prends pas pour un de ces lutins qui n'arrive qu'à baisser le pantalon d'Andrew...

- Hey ! se plaignit le dit Andrew.

Andrew, frère jumeau d'Andréa mais son opposé. Même si physiquement ils se ressemblaient énormement, mentalement c'était tout le contraire. Andréa était plus posée et calme alors qu'Andew en grand sportif était plus énergique et fonceur que sa soeur.

- Hello les gens ! s'écria un voix joyeuse venue de l'entrée.

Abysse, jeune américaine d'origine japonaise. De long cheveux brun aux reflet presques bleu, des petits yeux noirs rieur et un look exentrique. Toujours prète pour rire Abysse était un des éléments de l'équipe qui divertissait le plus. Pratique pour oublier ses problèmes.

- Alors quel est le problème ? continua la japonaise en s'éffondrant sur un canapé en paille recouvert à l'assise d'une housse rambourée beige.

- Ouaip ! s'écria un autre jeune homme en la rejoignant sur le canapé. Pour quelle raison j'ai été dérangé dans ma sieste en sachant que je faisiat un super rêve ?

- Oh pauvre chou ! s'exclama Andréa moqueuse. Je suis sur que Kermit la Grenouille et Winnie l'Ourson te pardonnerons.

- Mai-euh ! se défendit le jeune homme.

- Andréa laisse-le, intervint Charlie. C'est vrai quoi il a encore l'âge d'avoir des doudous !

- Roooh ça va hein ?!

- Si on en revenais au pourquoi du comment maintenant que l'équipe est complète et qu'on laisse Ryan aux pays des Bisounours ? fit Andrew un sourire aux lèvres.

Le dit Ryan avait 18 ans, des beau cheveux cuivré et des yeux de la même couleur s'était le benjamin de l'équipe qui avait de nombreuses peluches qui lui rappelaient son enfance aux côtés de ses parents morts il y a deux ans. Sujet de taquinerie préféré des cinq autres Ryan était un peu le petit frère général entouré de frères et soeurs bien veillant, mais... Chiants.

- Andrew la ferme si tu ne veux pas que je parle de t...Murph !

Le vilain et affreux Andrew s'était jeté sur Ryan, sous les rires des autres. Harry, les lunettes de soleil mises en bandeaux les regardait rieur.

Une fois le silence rétablit Andréa se leva et se plaça au milieu du demi cercle que construisaient les canapés. La jeune française avait l'air incroyablement sérieuse. Elle jeta un dernier regard à Charlie qui l'encouragea d'un signe de tête. Les main posées sur ses hanches, Andréa se tourna vers Harry faisant virvoleter sa jolie jupe courte bleu ciel accompagnée d'un simple haut blanc sous lequel on pouvait voir un maillot de bain bleu. Ses beaux cheveux bouclé étaient attachés en une queue de cheval qui bougeait aux ythme de ses pas.

- Bien, Harry fait une dépréssion amoureuse, dit-elle d'une traite.

- Quoi ? s'écria Harry. Mais c'...

Il ne put rien dire de plus car Charlie lui avait lancé un sort de mutisme et d'immobilisation.

- Alors là Charlie tu va souffrir quand tu les enlèvera, fit Andrew en lui jetant un regard compatissant.

Charlie jetait un coup d'oeil appeuré aux yeux d'Harry lançaient des éclairs menaçeurs. Ryan se leva et tapa sur la tête du brun comme s'il tapait sur une porte.

- T U M ' E N T E N D S R Y R Y D ' A M O U R ??? hurla Ryan dans l'oreille du Golden Boy.

A la vu des yeux rageurs du brun il conclu que oui. Content il sauta sur les genoux du brun et lui entoura le cou de ses bras pour un grooos câlin.

- Toi aussi tu va souffrir, dit logiquement Abysse avec un sourire suspect.

Celle ci se leva à son tour et planta un gros bisous dégoulinant de bave sur le joue du brun qui hurlait intérieurement des menaces de mort. Andrew fit apparaître des grosses oreille rondes ressemblant à celle de Mickey avec un gros noeud rose flashy à poids orange qu'il mit à la place des lunettes du brun puis fit apparaitre un rouge à lèvres bordeau a effet "lèvres pulpeuses" qu'il étala sur les lèvres du brun.

Charlie et Andréa regardait le spectacle, mort de peur pour un et rieur pour l'autre mais tout en compatissant. Harry, avec son rouge à lèvres, ses oreilles, un Andrew mort de rire qui se tenait les côtes en riant bruyamment en face de lui, et deux fous qui jouaient à lui faire le bisous le plus baveux possible pendus à son cou, il avait l'air de tout... Sauf d'Harry Potter.

- Humhum ! finit par faire Charlie. Vous savez que tout va retomber sur moi ?

- Ouiiiiiiiiiiii ! crièrent les trois autres en recommançant de plus belle.

Quelques looooongues minutes plus tard Harry fut nettoyé de toute bave, de tout rouge à lèvres et remit ses lunettes sur sa tête à la place des monstrueuses oreilles au noeud rose et orange. Sa vengence faite le brun abordait un sourire diabolique et bizarrement Charlie, lui, ne souriait pas.

- Ecouté, finit par faire Abysse qui elle aussi savait être sérieuse de temps en temps. Cette réunion n'est pas qu'au sujet d'Harry il faut rester sérieux d'accord ? ajouta-t-elle en menaçant Andrew et Ryan du regard.

- Oui chef ! répondirent les deux garçons.

Harry était assis sur un canapé à côté de Charlie. Le dos posé contre le dossier et les bras étendu dessus, il songeait à tous ce qu'il avait gagné en venant ici. Des amis...

- Soyons sérieux, nous sommes prisonniers, s'insurgea Andréa en faisant les 100 pas devant eux. Les Anciens nous gardent ici depuis plus d'un an. Outre mer la vie continue, la guerre s'agrandie et nos familles, nos amis... nos amours... en souffrent ! Et nous aussi on en souffre. Je propose que l'on se révolte contre les six Anciens.

- C'est de la folie ! s'écria Ryan. Ils sont encore plus puissant que la majorité d'entre nous !

- Peut être, admit Charlie. Mais comme tu l'as dit, ils sont plus puissant que la _majorité _d'entre nous.

- Avec leurs pouvoirs naturels Harry et Abysse les surpasse maintenant, continua Andréa. Et je pense que nous en avons finit. Je sais que l'on doit s'entrainer mais nous n'avons plus le temps.

- Ce n'est malheureusement pas nous que dirigeons ce genre de chose, grogna Andrew.

- Justement, va falloir, répliqua Andréa en penchant la tête vers Harry. Je propose qu'on transgresse la plus grande règle. Revoir un proche. Harry tu vas voir ton Drago _ce soir_.

- Qu...Quoi ? C'est carrément interdit ! s'écria Harry dont le coeur faisait des sauts périeux à l'idée de revoir Drago.

- Potter, arrête de faire le con, grogna Ryan. C'est pas comme si les interdits arrêtaient le Golden Boy... N'ai-je pas raison ?

- Je...

- Ce soir tu transplaneras au Quartier Général de L'Ordre du Phénix, fit Charlie. Au dernière nouvelle ton beau blond habiterais là bas... Seul.

L'information soulagea légèrement la peur du brun dont le sourire s'agrandit. Mais celui ci s'effaça rapidement.

- Vous avez pensé à toutes les protections qu'il faut franchir ? Ils me repereront forcément... fit Harry.

- Tu peux franchir la moitié des barrière avant ou non ? demanda Andréa. Si tu dépasse la moitié des barrières avant qu'il ne te repère ils ne pourront pas te rattraper.

- On va se faire tuer c'est de la folie, souffla Harry. Rien pour la connerie d'Andrew avec les lutin de l'ile d'à côté on s'est fait matyriser alors avec ça...

- On s'en fou ! s'exclama Abysse. Il faut leur montrer qu'on est là, qu'on est pret et qu'on veut faire la guerre !

- On s'entraine depuis plus d'un an ! s'écria Ryan. J'imagine qu'on est pret non ? Ils ont pas le droit de nous tenir à l'écart de nos familles et de la guerre plus longtemps.

- Surtout nous, renchérit Charlie. Nous sommes les 6 ! C'est nous qui devons diriger la guerre.

- Nous avons été élus, conclua Abysse. Comme les 6 sorciers capable de ramener la paix dans ce monde. Le temps des Anciens est révolu, à notre tour de sauver le monde...

0°0°0°0°0°HPDM°0°0°0°0°0

_Et voilà ! C'était plus une introduction qu'autre chose mais bon ! _

_Ne vous inquiétez pas je n'abandonne aucune autre fic ! _

_Angel MP_

_PS : Si vous trouvez trop de fautes je voudrais savoir qui se proposerais pour corriger cette fic ?_


	2. Reaparition

_Coucou ! Voilà le deuxième chapitre qui j'espère vous plaira ! Bien sur il est dégoulinant d'amour... Aaahhh... Il faudra attendre le chapitre 4 pour avoir de la véritable action et rentrer dans la guerre... Le 2 et le 3 c'est plutôt des lemons et des lemons... _

_Je vous laisse lire_

_Angel MP_

**Chapitre 2 : Réapparition**

0°0°0°0°0°0°DM°0°0°0°0°0°0°

Depuis une heure Drago se tournait et se retournait dans son lit. Il avait chaud, il était fatigué et...

- Raaaaah ! J'en ai marreuh !

Enervé. Soupirant, il se leva prestement, rejetant draps et couette. Il traversa sa chambre et descendit les escaliers quatre à quatre. Le QG était sombre et il se mouvat dans le noir complet jusqu'à la cuisine.

- Lum... Aïeuh ! Boel de mde à la cn ! Hurla-t-il en se prenant la table qui s'enfonça dans ses côtes. J'ai dit _**Lumos-euh **_!

La lumière s'alluma vive et aveugla Drago qui se recouvrit prestement les yeux en rallant. Clignant des yeux pour s'habituer à la lumière il essaya de se calmer en passant une main dans ses cheveux (Oh désastre, malédiction !) ébouriffés. Il hésita entre s'assommer avec la Gazette du sorcier posée sur la table ou se servir un café. Il opta pour la seconde proposition de peur de se décoiffer plus.

Il sortit donc un mug d'un placard qu'il remplit de café. Soupirant de désespoir, il referma doucement le placard mais son mouvement fut arrêté par un bruit dans le hall.

Le blond s'affola, il était seul, en caleçon vert et t-shirt blanc, un mug de café à la main, crevé et sans baguette. Il s'avança vers le hall en catimini. Il entra dans l'entrée sombre d'apparence vide. Ces muscles se relâchèrent et un sourire moqueur apparut sur ses lèvres.

- J'hallucine maintenant... grogna-t-il.

Alors qu'il voulut s'avancer vers le salon, l'air se plissa devant lui et un corps apparut.

- Oh mon dieu ! Harry !

Et le mug se brisa par terre, répandant son contenu aux pieds de Drago qui pétrifié regardait Harry Potter prostré timidement devant lui...

- Nan... fit le blond en reculant. C'est pas possible. Tu es...

- Je ne suis pas mort Dray, fit Harry en s'avançant vers le blond.

Mais Drago ne l'entendit pas de cette oreille. Persuadé que c'était un piège il se retourna et monta les escaliers le plus vite possible. Harry, vexé d'être repoussé partit à sa suite.

- Drago ! Cria-t-il. C'est vraiment moi ! Je ne suis pas mort ! Ce n'est qu'une couverture pour que je puisse m'entraîner ! DRAGO !

Le blond ne savait plus quoi croire. Se prenant pour un fou il serrait sa baguette le plus fort possible enfonçant ses ongles dans sa paume si bien que sa main se mit à saigner lentement. Harry déboula dans la chambre.

D'une taille correcte la chambre de Drago avait des murs et un sol blanc immaculé. Un grand lit king en fer noir et à la couette moelleuse bleue foncée trônait devant l'entrée entourée de tables de chevet noire laquées sur lesquelles avait été posé un réveil et sur l'autre deux cadres. Un d'Harry et un autre de Claire. Un canapé de coin en cuir bleu foncé occupait l'angle droit à côté de l'entrée ainsi qu'une table basse où était éparpillée des cahiers et des livres. Le côté gauche était occupé par une grande armoire blanche. Une grande fenêtre éclairait la pièce du côté gauche et de l'autre côté se trouvait une ouverture pour une autre pièce cachée par d'épais rideaux bleu foncé et blancs. Les rideaux cachaient la chambre de Claire.

- Je rêve, murmura Drago. Je vais me réveiller, je vais me réveiller.

- Non Drago c'est moi. Voldemort doit croire que je suis mort pour que je puisse avoir le temps de gagner en puissance. Je vais tout t'expliquer Dray mais baisse cette baguette.

Drago capta le regard triste d'Harry et il reconnut cette étincelle si particulière qu'il n'avait que quand il était avec lui. Il baissa sa baguette qu'il mit sur sa table de chevet juste à côté de lui. Ensuite il essuya sa main pleine de sang sur son t-shirt blanc. Les traces rouges inquiétèrent Harry qui s'approcha immédiatement. Mais Drago se recula, collant son dos au mur.

- Drago... dit doucement Harry. Laisse moi te soigner...

Par preuve de bonne volonté il sortit sa baguette et la jeta par terre avec sa cape d'invisibilité. Puis il s'approcha doucement. Drago ne pouvait pas reculer, le dos collé le plus possible contre le mur.

Le brun finit par arriver devant lui et lui prit doucement la main. Avec le pouce il caressa les plaies qui s'effacèrent lentement avec une lumière dorée. Drago ressentit un peu de la magie d'Harry rentrer dans son corps. C'était chaud, doux et calmant... C'était Harry...

- Harry... murmura-t-il avec un sourire.

Le brun afficha un sourire extra large et ne put s'empêcher de serrer Drago contre lui dans l'obscurité de la chambre. Seul la lumière de Lune éclairait un tant sois peu la chambre. Drago répondit timidement à son étreinte les larmes perlant dans ses yeux.

- Harry... répéta-t-il. J'arrive pas à y croire ! Ajouta-t-il avec un sourire.

Le brun desserra sa prise un sourire triste apparut en avisant les larmes qui coulaient sur les joues blêmes de Drago.

- Ne pleure pas mon amour je suis là... Ne pleure pas... Ne pleure plus...

Harry déposa ses lèvres sur les joues du blond et s'appliqua à faire disparaître toute trace de larme. Ceci fait, il laissa ses lèvres effleurer les joues du blond qui le serrait contre lui avec force.

- Ne me laisse plus... soupira Drago avant d'être aspiré dans un baiser passionné.

Harry et Drago avaient rêvé des milliers de fois de cet instant et il était bien plus beau en réalité. Leurs lèvres se retrouvaient après plus d'un an de séparation. Elles s'effleuraient, se caressaient et bientôt leurs langues se mirent à l'action, dansant un ballet effréné, désespéré.

Puis les mains se mirent en mouvement. Drago frissonna en sentant les douces et chaudes mains d'Harry sous son t-shirt, sur sa peau nue. Alors qu'il lui caressait le dos, il haletait déjà, Harry lui caressant le torse, retraçant les courbes de ses muscles, taquinant ses tétons. Drago passa ses doigts dans le creux de la colonne vertébrale du brun qui tressaillit. Puis il attrapa les rebords du t-shirt qu'il souleva. Ils stoppèrent le baiser pour retirer à la va-vite leurs t-shirts de trop et ceci fait, ils se jetèrent immédiatement sur la bouche de l'autre.

Le manque, la tristesse, la séparation, l'amour les commandaient avec frénésie. Ils se retrouvaient enfin et ne pouvaient s'empêcher d'être enfin libre, dans les bras de l'autre...

Le contact de leur torse nu leur arrachèrent un frisson de plaisir et serré dans les bras de l'autre ils se regardèrent, une lueur de désir dans les yeux. Plaqué par Harry contre le mur, Drago baissa la tête et embrassa le cou du brun qui gémit. Il laissa courir ses lèvres sur la peau dorée jusqu'à la clavicule qu'il taquina de sa langue. Harry appréciait les caresses tout en lui caressant les flancs et les cuisses. Drago descendit jusqu'aux tétons qu'il happa arrachant un gémissement de plaisir à Harry qui s'empara de ses cuisses et les souleva. Drago se sentit soulever du sol et noua ses jambes autour de la taille du brun. Taquin il noua ses bras autour du cou d'Harry qui lui souriait et colla ses talons contres les fesses fermes du brun. Harry reprit ses lèvres pour un baiser affamé. Drago appuya le baiser encore plus en ouvrant la bouche et en entourant le visage du brun avec ses mains.

- Je t'aime, souffla Harry à la fin du baiser, le front posé contre celui du blond qui avait fermé les yeux.

Le cœur d'Harry battait plus vite dans l'angoisse de l'attente d'une réponse.

- Redis-le, murmura Drago les yeux toujours fermés.

- Je t'aime répéta Harry immédiatement. Depuis toujours. Je n'aime et je n'ai aimé que toi aussi fort... Je t'aime.

Une seule et unique larme s'échappa des yeux du blond qui embrassa doucement le brun.

- Je t'aime aussi... souffla Drago. Je savais que tu ne pouvais être mort... Je t'ai attendu... Et ça valais la peine vue ce que je suis en train de vivre, finit-il avec un petit rire.

Harry préféra taire le fait qu'il ne pouvait revenir le voir trop souvent et sourit tristement. Drago répondit à son sourire, les yeux brillant et l'embrassa. Harry répondit avec ferveur et décolla le dos du blond du mur pour le poser sur le lit. Drago était étendu sur le lit devant lui, en caleçon, les yeux brillant et les lèvres enflées par les baisers affamés d'Harry. Les yeux du brun se dilatèrent de plaisir et il commença à caresser les jambes relevées de Drago. Il embrassa alors les genoux, l'intérieur des cuisses jusqu'au tissu du caleçon qu'il attrapa avec les dents en se penchant vers lui. Drago bien décidé avoir Harry nu dans son lit dans les 20 secondes qui suivent se releva posa sa main sur la ceinture de brun. Tout en l'embrassant, il déboutonna le pantalon du brun toujours debout devant le lit. Une fois le pantalon enlevé il put contempler avec plaisir le corps presque nu d'Harry.

- Tu es magnifique... souffla-t-il.

En un an Harry s'était musclé et avait bien bronzé. Le blond ne pouvait qu'apprécier encore plus le corps du brun. Drago se rallongea et cette fois ci il attira Harry sur lui. Le corps du brun recouvrit celui du blond qui ne pensait plus à rien à par ne faire plus qu'un avec son amour. L'embrassant passionnément Drago palpa les fesses délicieuses et tira sur le boxer noir d'Harry. En deux trois mouvements ils furent tous les deux nus et gémissaient de plaisir au contact de leur deux corps entièrement nus.

Drago décida de dominer, parce que d'un il ne voulait pas d'un autre bébé sur les bras et lancer un sort de contraception devant Harry ne pourrait lui attirer que des questions et il était bien décidé à ce que se sois parfait, de deux il en avait envie. Il voulait sentir Harry lui appartenir.

Ainsi il renversa Harry d'un coup de hanche et lui écarta les jambes pour pouvoir se placer entre elle. Il s'appliqua ensuite à graver cette soirée dans la mémoire d'Harry en lui donnant le plus de plaisir possible. S'amusant à redécouvrir son corps avec sa bouche il caressait sensuellement les cuisses relevées du brun qui n'était plus que gémissement et cris de plaisir sous lui.

- Dray... gémit le brun. J'en peux plus...

Le blond trop occupé à mimer l'acte a l'aide de sa langue dans le nombril du brun ne pris pas compte de cette demande. Il sourit quand il sentit une main se fourrer dans ses cheveux et pousser dessus. Clément, il accéda à sa requête posa ses lèvres sur le membre dressé du brun. Il suçota le gland chatouillant les bourses d'une main et de l'autre se frayait un chemin vers l'intimité d'Harry. Le brun sentit à peine le premier doigt mais se crispa au deuxième. Drago accéléra ses caresses pour lui faire oublier la douleur. Bientôt le troisièmes doigt fut accepté et Harry était au bord de l'explosion.

Enfin, Drago stoppa ses caresses et enleva ses doigts malgré le grognement désapprobateur d'Harry. Il lui releva les cuisses et les écarta le plus possible. A son plus grand bonheur il vit qu'Harry était devenu plus souple et se dépêcha d'entrer en lui. Ce fut pour Harry le summum du plaisir. Drago imprima un rythme rapide et effréné dès le début et l'orgasme les rattrapa très vite. Drago se déversa à l'intérieur du brun avec un cris de satisfaction alors que le corps d'Harry s'arquait sous le plaisir.

Drago se releva difficilement et se retira. Il se laissa tomber sur Harry, la tête sur son ventre. Il sentit une main tendre lui caresser les cheveux. Il rampa à la hauteur du brun et l'embrassa paresseusement. Usant de ses dernières forces Harry les recouvrit de la couverture et Drago s'allongea tout contre lui. Dans les bras du brun Drago s'endormit bien vite cette fois ci...

0°0°0°0°0°HPDM°0°0°0°0°0

Le lendemain, Drago fut réveillé par son réveil. Pestant contre l'appareil pour l'avoir sortit de son confortable sommeil il étira un bras pour éteindre l'objet. Cependant ce ne fut qu'un corps chaud et alanguit contre lui qu'il toucha. Les souvenirs de la précédente nuit remontèrent comme une flèche dans son esprit et des larmes de bonheur menacèrent de retomber. Il ouvrit prestement les yeux et un sourire éclata lorsqu'il vit Harry, assoupit, le tenant dans ses bras. Il se releva d'un coude et éteignit le maudit réveil avant que ce dernier réussisse à réveiller Harry.

Se souvenant que ce matin c'était sa rentrée et qu'Harry n'était pas au courant pour Claire il attrapa sa baguette et rangea dans les tiroirs les trois cadres représentant sa fille, les deux doudous, une tétine et surtout quelques vêtements rose taille 5 mois. Il n'était pas encore prêt à tout lui avouer mais quand le moment serra venu il le fera.

Drago décida qu'il pouvait prendre son temps car à la normale il devait s'habiller, manger et ensuite réveiller Claire, l'habiller, la faire manger et réussir à la ramener au Terrier.

Il se mit à caresser les cheveux d'Harry tendrement. Le brun soupira de satisfaction et dans son sommeil resserra sa prise sur le blond. 10 minutes plus tard il se réveillait et dès son réveil sautait sur Drago pour l'embrasser, buvant littéralement son souffle. Drago bascula sur le dos avec un cris de surprise qui mourut sous les lèvres douces d'Harry, enthousiasme.

- Salut... fit Harry après le baiser.

- Salut... répondit Drago en entourant son cou de ses bras.

Ils restèrent un peu comme ça, Harry surélevé au-dessus de Drago qui l'encerclait de ses bras, leur regard s'accrochant. Dégoutté de devoir casser ce beau moment Drago ouvrit la bouche et dit :

- C'est ma rentrée aujourd'hui...

- Oh... fit Harry en ne bougeant pas de place. Tu fais quoi ?

- J'entre en première année de médecine, expliqua-t-il.

- Oh tu n'as pas été en cour l'année dernière ?

- Non, fit Drago en hochant la tête et en priant pour qu'Harry ne lui demande aucune explication.

Mais Harry n'en fit rien. Il se contenta d'attraper le caleçon de Drago et de s'en vêtir prestement. Drago le suivit et mit le boxer du brun avec un sourire tout en ne perdant pas une miette du corps musclé d'Harry.

Coquin il se lova contre le brun un peu plus grand que lui et fit :

- Tu sais que tu t'es musclé toi ? Ronronna-t-il. T'as un corps de rêve... J'ai bien envie d'en profiter... ajouta-t-il en caressant le dos et les fesses du brun. Maintenant...

- Tu ne va pas être en retard ? S'inquiéta Harry qui pourtant avait déjà une lueur de désir dans les yeux.

- Si on fait vite non... ronronna Drago qui poussa Harry qui retomba sur le lit.

0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0

Une heure plus tard Drago était lavé et habillé. Attablé devant un beau déjeuner, il était assis sur les genoux d'Harry, face contre lui et mangeait sa bouche avec faim. Il s'appliquait à retracer les lèvres rouges avec sa langue qu'il laissait traîner sur le menton avant de remonter vers le nez puis les yeux et les tempes et enfin le front où la cicatrice caractéristique en forme d'éclair se traçait toujours.

- Alors tu dis que tu as été _élu_ ? Fit Drago tout en se lovant contre le torse du brun.

- Ouais c'est à peut près ça, fit Harry en lui tendit un morceau de pancake qu'il prit entre ses dents.

- Pour faire parti des 6...

- Hinhin…

- C'est du délire.

- Ecoute Drago, fit Harry tout d'un coup moins heureux.

Drago se redressa, sentant le changement d'humeur de son amour.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Je... Je ne peux pas revenir trop souvent ici. Je... Je n'aurais même pas dû venir ici. Tu comprends Dray je dois rester aux yeux de _tout le monde_ mort. C'est capital Dray. Tu _ne dois rien dire_...

- Je comprends, acquiesça difficilement Drago. Mais promet moi de revenir me voir.

- Je ferais de mon mieux Drago... Je te le promets.

Il serra Drago contre lui et l'embrassa.

- Je suis heureux, finit par dire le blond.

- Pourquoi ? S'étonna Harry à sa soudaine joyeuseté.

- Parce que Claire à retrouvée son deuxième père, voulut dire Drago.

Mais les mots ne sortirent pas. Drago savait très bien qu'il devrait lui avouer tout immédiatement.

- Je... Parce que tu es avec moi, soupira Drago le visage enfouit dans le cou d'Harry.

- Je ne t'abandonnerais plus, pour rien au monde Dray... fit Harry. J'ai du mais je ne le referais plus. Pas après ce soir et ce matin, ajouta-t-il avec un sourire lubrique.

- J'aimerais bien recommencer... soupira Drago en mordillant la lèvre inférieure d'Harry. Mais là je vais vraiment être en retard... Je penserais à toi...

Le blond se leva, permettant à Harry d'en faire de même. L'heure de la séparation avait sonné.

- Si je pouvais je serrais bien resté, grogna Drago.

- Non, fit Harry. Tu vas en cours... Et moi aussi... ajouta-t-il en soupirant.

Harry récupéra sa cape d'invisibilité et sa baguette. Drago mit son sac à dos et prit sa veste. Habillé d'un jeans bleu foncé et d'une chemise blanche avec à la main une veste en cuir et un sac à dos posé sur l'épaule Drago était craquant. Harry regretta amèrement de ne pas pouvoir rester. Drago aussi car Harry, habillé avec des fringues piquées au blond était irrésistible.

- Je t'aime, dit Harry en le prenant dans ses bras.

- Moi aussi... souffla Drago en l'embrassant.

A la fin du baiser Harry disparut instantanément, de peur que s'il restait un peu plus il soit incapable de repartir. Drago eut un sourire triste vite remplacé par un sourire euphorique.

- HARRY EST VIVANT !!! hurla le blond tout joyeux.

Il sortit du Q**G** et traversa la petite parcelle d'herbe devant l'entrée jusqu'au portail. La il sortit et fit quelques pas pour arriver dans une ruelle à l'abrit. Là il transplana et atterrit en douceur à quelques mètre du Terrier tous neuf qui était déjà bien agité. Il s'avança gardant son sourire euphorique que rien ne pourrait faire disparaître. Il entra et cria :

- Salut tout le monde ! C'est mooooooooooooua !!! Où est ma fille ?! Ajouta-t-il avec un regard menaçant mais pétillant de joie.

- Hey ! T'es de bien bonne humeur ! S'exclama Hermione en descendant les escaliers Claire dans ses bras.

- Coucou ma puce ! Papa t'a pas trop manqué ? Fit Drago en prenant Claire dans ses bras qui se mit immédiatement à gazouiller de joie.

Il la chatouilla, déclenchant un petit rire. Drago rigola aussi et la serra contre lui. Elle lui avait incroyablement manqué.

- Tu m'as manqué ma puce... murmura-t-il à l'enfant. Mais j'ai une bonne nouvelle... Papa est revenu…

Le sourire euphorique se fit encore plus grand et il traversa le Terrier pour dire bonjour à tous ses habitants. C'est à dire Molly et Arthur qui étaient en pleine campagne pour les élections présidentielles. Malheureusement une campagne coûtait cher mais tous les Weasley, Drago et beaucoup de membre de l'Ordre comme Dumbledore faisait des dons dans la mesure du possible pour aider Arthur qui serrait le meilleur Ministre de la Magie pour l'Angleterre en cette période de crise.

Mais il y avait aussi Bill et Fleur ainsi que le petit Christian, petit garçon d'un an aux cheveux blond-roux. Le petit garçon adorait Claire qui était aussi belle que sa maman. Puis il y avait les jumeaux Weasley qui passait tous les matins quelques fois accompagnée par leurs petites amies Angelina et Alicia, ancienne gryffondores, comme aujourd'hui. Ensuite il se jeta dans les bras de Ron et le taquina avec un plaisir évident sous les rires des autres. Ensuite venait Ginny, il aimait beaucoup la petite Weasley qui avait un culot de Serpentard. Et puis des fois apparaissait Lupin et Snape, les deux professeurs de Poudlard. Dumbledore passait de temps en temps tout comme un grand nombre de membre de l'Ordre.

Il virevoltait littéralement, souhaitant une merveilleuse journée à tout le monde, son sourire extra large collé au visage avec de la colle extra forte.

- Drago qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? S'exclama Hermione en se postant devant lui les mains sur les hanches et le regard sévère.

- Rien pourquoi ?

- Tu as l'air... Euphorique, fit Hermione.

- Et complètement stone, ajouta Ron.

- Hey ! Se défendit mollement Drago. J'ai pas le droit d'être heureux ?

- Ah ça y est j'y suis, fit Ron avec un sourire vicieux. Toi tu as passé une bonne nuit n'est-ce pas... ?

- Ron ! Fit Hermione.

Le sourire de Drago se fit pervers et Ron lui fit une bourrade dans le dos.

- Oh Hermione il est un jeune père célibataire il a le droit de prendre un peu de bon temps !

Drago rigola. C'était une belle et merveille journée qui commençait...

0°0°0°0°0°0°HP°0°0°0°0°0°0°

- WOUHOU ! Hurla Harry en atterrissant à genoux sur le sable.

- Harry ! S'écria Andréa en sautant dans ses bras. Alors ?

- JE L'AIME !! Hurla le brun en serrant Andréa contre lui.

Puis il la lâcha et se mit à courir sur le sable chaud, serrant ses coéquipiers rieurs dans ses bras. Il finit allonger de tout son long, le dos contre le sable doux et chaud. Ses cinq amis s'installèrent autour de lui et il s'attela à leur raconter sa merveilleuse soirée.

Mais il déchanta très vite quand, apparurent devant eux, les six Anciens, l'air très très en colère...

0°0°0°0°0°DM°0°0°0°0°0

Ce fut un Drago heureux, content, radieux, comblé, rayonnant, satisfait, enchanté, ravi qui s'allongea sur le canapé, habillé d'un simple jogging après une bonne douche, sa fille allongée sur son ventre.

Il caressait les cheveux lisse et blond de sa fille qui allongée sur le ventre le regardait avec ses beaux yeux verts identiques à ceux d'Harry. Le bébé était habillé d'un simple boddy rose pâle confortable par-dessus une couche. Avec un sourire tendre il la contemplait, remarquant à quel point elle était le parfait mélange du physique de ses deux pères. Soupirant de satisfaction il parla à sa fille qui lui répondait avec des gazouillis rieurs. Puis il se dit qu'il devrait faire des recherches sur les 6... Ce qu'il remit au lendemain.

0°0°0°0°0°HPDM°0°0°0°0°0

_Alors ? Verdict ?_

_PS : Merci à Dray Potter 42 pour avoir corrigé ce chapitre ! _

_Angel MP_


	3. Implications

_Coucou ! Voici le chapitre 3 ! Le dernier avant d'entrer dans la guerre... Profitez-en ! _

_Bonne lecture je l'espère !_

_Et désolé si je n'ai pas répondu aux reviews (si gentilles reviews !) mais en ce moment j'ai un problème d'ordi qui fait que je ne peux pas recevoir mes mails MAIS c'est arrangé (meci Dieu ou Merlin comme vous le voulez )_

**Chapitre 3 : Implication**

0°0°0°0°0°0°DM°0°0°0°0°0°0°0

2 semaines plus tard...

- Malheureusement nous n'avons que des mauvaises nouvelles, fit Albus Dumbledore l'air lasse, assis tout au bout d'une grande table rectangulaire.

Drago assistait à une des nombreuses réunion de l'Ordre se passant dans une salle du QG spécialement aménagée. En tant que membre de l'Ordre et en plus vivant au sein même de leur QG Drago assistait à toutes les réunions mais n'était toujours pas autorisé à participer à des missions. Un jeune père célibataire ne peut laisser sa fille seule surtout si celle ci est la fille du Survivant lui même. Claire n'était connue que par quelques privilégiés de l'Ordre et il devait se tenir au courrant de tout ce qu'il se passait en dehors maintenant qu'il ressortait pour ses cours, ainsi qu'en tant que traitre au Mage Noir.

- Les points d'Arthur pour les prochaines élection on chuté de 3 en faveur de Hollings, continua Dumbledore.

- Ce type est louche, s'exclama Tonk. Il me sort par les yeux.

- Il dégage comme un aura de malveillance... fit Lupin.

- Ce qui rassure surement les électeur, fit Drago avec un sourire déshabusé. Moi si j'était à leur place je préfèrerais quelqu'un de fort, de puissant qui ferais peur aux méchants mages noirs.

- Malfoy à raison, grogna Maugrey. Je pense qu'il faudrais mettre une équipe sur le cas.

- C'est déjà fait, fit Dumbledore. Ils commençeront à le pister demain.

- Bien et qui est cette équipe ? demanda Snape.

- Une équipe parfaite pour ce genre de mission, fit Dumbledore avec un sourire malicieux vers Drago. Mais malheureusement c'est quelques chose que je ne peux vous confier. Cette équipe doit rester secrète.

- L'Ordre est une association secrète, fit Molly. Je ne vois pas pourquoi on nous cacherais les identitées des personnes faisant partie de cette équipe.

- J'ai de bonnes raisons Molly, dit fermement Albus. Je vous demande de me faire confiance.

Sur ceux Albus se leva, mettant fin à la réunion. Drago se leva et s'étira. Puis il se dirigea comme tout le monde vers la sortie quand Albus l'appella.

- Drago, venez un moment je vous en pris, demanda le vieux directeur de Poudlard.

Haussant un sourcil Drago le rejoignit. Le viel homme attendit que tout le monde sois partit et que la pièce sois refermée avant de parler.

- J'ai appris l'écart de conduite d'Harry, fit-il sans un sourire. Je n'en suis bien évidemment aucunement heureux mais tu semble beaucoups plus heureux depuis deux semaines, lorsque tu as vu Harry.

- Il ma redonné espoir Monsieur.

- Je n'en doute pas. Mais cet... Ecart... A eut les concéquences qu'Harry et son équipe voulaient.

- Les ... Concéquences...?

- Harry et ses compagnons ont eut marre de s'entrainer. Ce disant pret, Harry à briser la règle la plus importante. Ne pas voir un proche et lui avouer qu'il est en vie. Grace à celà iles ont put se faire entendre des 6 Anciens qui les entrainent et font maintenant partis de l'Ordre.

- Vous voulez dire que l'équipe...

- Qui s'occupe d'Hollings...

- Est celle d'Harry...finit le viel homme en souriant. Et bien je pense maintenant que vous pouvez apparaitre...

Devant les yeux ébahit de Drago six jeunes sorciers apparurent. Il n'eut le temps de voir qu'un semblant de leur visage avant qu'une personne lui saute au cou.

- Dray !

- Ha... Harry !

Ses lèvres furent immédiatement happées. Il entendit les autres sortirent de la pièce les laissant seul mais il entendit aussi les dernières parôles du viel homme.

- Claire, Drago n'oublie pas Claire...

Sous le baiser passionné d'Harry, Drago se tendit. Harry le sentit car il se stoppa, maintenant le visage du blond entre ses mains.

- Day ? Qu'y a-t-il ?

- Harry... Je dois t'avouer quelques choses... Assis toi.

Inquiet Harry s'asseya sur l'unique chaise de bout de table. Drago avança celle de l'angle pour la placer juste à côté et s'assis à son tour.

- Je...Hum... fit Drago géné, détournant le regard.

- Hey... fit doucement Harry en lui retournant le visage. Tu peux tout me dire...

Fixant les yeux verts identiques à ceux de Claire, Drago décida d'être directe.

- J'aiunefille, avoua-t-il d'une traite.

- Quoi ? s'exclama Harry en lachant le visage de Drago.

- Il y a 5 mois une jolie Claire est née...

- 5... 5 mois ?

Drago lui laissa le temps de digerer l'info. Croyant qu'Harry allait comprendre que c'était aussi sa fille. Mais Harry lui avait fait le calcul et il vit que...

- Tu n'as pas été très long à te consoler de ma sois disante mort, fit froidement Harry en se relevant. Qui est l'heureuse élue, je la connais ?

- Quoi ? fit Drago en se relevant aussi.

- La mère, répondit Harry qui sentait son coeur se déchirer. Qui est-elle pour qu'elle accepte que tu la saute juste après ma mort... Où qui sais avant ? Je pensais que _tu n'aimais et n'avais aimé que moi_ ? J'ai été bien con ouais !

- Tu n'as rien compris, fit Drago en fronçant les sourcils devant le ton froid et le visage dur d'Harry.

- Je n'ai pas compris quoi ?! Que même si sois disant tu m'aimais ça ne t'as pas empécher de baiser n'importe qu'elle fille que ce sois avant ou après ma mort ?!! Ca je pense que je l'ait bien compris Drago merci ! cria le brun en se dirigeant à pas rageur vers la porte.

- NON HARRY ! s'écria Drago en suivant Harry dans les escaliers. C'est ... !!

- NON C'EST BON DRAGO ! hurla le brun sans se retourner. Je pense que tu m'as fait assez de mal ! Vas vivre ta vie avec ta fille ! Mais ce serra sans moi !!

- C ' E S T T A F I L L E S O M B R E C R E T I N !

Harry s'arrêta en bas de les escaliers et se retourna.

- Qu... Quoi ?! s'étrangla-t-il.

- C'est ta fille, fit Drago en le rejoignant. Je ne sais pas comment mais le soir où on a couché ensemble, il y a plus d'un an maintenant tu ne m'as pas laissé seul... Tu m'as fait un enfant.

- C'est du délire Drago ! s'exclama Harry. Un mec ne peut pas porter d'enfant !

- Je sais ! s'écria Drago. Je le pensait aussi mais avec ta magie puissante et incontrolable, mes gènes Veela et la passion du moment ça à dut le faire...

Harry passa une main dans ses cheveux.

- C'est du délire... répéta Harry.

- Tu veux la preuve ? fit Drago. Alors viens.

Il attrapa la main d'Harry amorphe et remonta les escaliers jusqu'à la porte de sa chambre qu'il ouvrit à la vollée. Doucement il écarta les lourd rideaux foncé d'une main et invita Harry à rentrer de l'autre. le brun se retrouva dans une jolie pièce blanche. L'éclairage tamisé un peu rose rendait la pièce de la même couleur. Il traversa un tapis moelleux, tiré par Drago qui le dirigea vers un beau lit de bois blanc. Le couffin rose et jaune pâle était épais et moelleux. Des tonnes de doudous l'entouraient et quelques un maintenaient droite une petite fille à l'intérieur qui gazouilla doucement, s'amusant à attraper ses pieds et à les mordiller.

- Harry je te présente Claire... Notre fille.

L'éclairage se fit doucement plus clair et normal. La pièce fut éclairée simplement et la petite fille les avait maintenant remarqué. Elle pleura un peu en tirant les bras vers Drago. Harry put voir ses beaux cheveux blonds et surtout ses magnifiques yeux verts...

Puis... Trou noir...

- Harry ! Et merde...

0°0°0°0°0°DM°0°0°0°0°0

- Bon qu'es-ce que je fais moi ? se demanda Drago en regardant le corps évanouit d'Harry en face de lui puis Claire en train de pleurer pour qu'il la prenne dans ses bras.

Drago pris sa fille dans ses bras et courrut dans sa chambre. Il attrapa sa baguette et jeta un sort de lévitation au corps d'Harry qui se souleva à un mètre du sol. Il descendit tranquillement les marches jusqu'au hall où se trouvait 5 jeune sorciers, rigolant de tout leur soul.

- Oh elle est trop mignone ! s'exclama une blonde.

- Oh le pauvre il s'est évanouit, fit un jeune homme aux cheveux cuivré qui s'approcha d'Harry.

- Ryan ne recommence pas, lui fit... Charlie Weasley ?!. Je pense qu'il a eut son cota de crise.

Le dit Ryan s'éloigna du corps inerte avec un moue déçue. Charlie sortit sa baguette et réveilla Harry qui se leva précipitemment, brisant le sort. Il tomba lourdement sur les fesses avec un grand BOUM comique.

- Aïeuh ! s'exclama le brun en se frottant les fesses. Qui c'est qui ma fait ça encore ?! Ryan ? Andrew ?!

- Harry ! fit Andrew en feignant l'indignation. Comment peut-tu croire que nous sommes à l'origine de ça ?!

- L'expérience, répliqua Harry amusé assis sur le parquet du hall.

- Tu as une fille, lui rappella d'une traite Andréa.

- Oh putain c'est vrai...

Harry se laissa tomber par terre une main sur le visage. Ce fut là qu'il remarqua Drago derrière lui, le regard inexpréssif braqué sur lui. Il se releva prestement et s'éppousiétant. Son regard fixa la petite Claire dans les bras de Drago.

- Je pense que nous allons vous laisser vous expliqué, fit Dumbledore. Venez, nous allons paufiner les détails pour demain.

Albus remonta les escaliers suivit de Charlie, Andréa, Andrew, Ryan et Abysse. En passant devant Drago Albus pris Claire dans ses bras et lui fit un signe de tête encouragent.

- Dray, je suis désolé, dit piteusement Harry lorsque ses amis et le directeur disparurent de leur vue. Je n'aurais pas du te hurler dessus c'était idiot...

- Ce n'est pas le fait que tu me hurle dessus qui m'a bléssé Harry ! fit Drago d'un ton froid. Tu as douté de mon amour Harry ! Comment as-tu pu !?

- Dray...

- Non Harry ! Sais-tu combien j'ai souffert de ta disparition ? Claire ma sauvé la vie Harry... Elle m'a sauvé la vie ! Je ne mangeais plus, je ne parlait plus, je ne vivais plus ! Je serais surement mort à l'heure qu'il est si je n'avais pas découvert que j'étais enceint ! Et tu oses douter ?! Tu es venu comme ça, chez moi, pour me dire que finalement tu étais vivant ! Comme ça, frais comme un hyppogriffe ! Je ne t'es pas beaucoups posé de questions ! Je t'ai cru Harry ! Et deux semaines plus tard alors que je t'annonce la chose la plus merveilleuse qui m'ais arrivé de toute ma vie tu doute de mon amour !

A la fin de son discours Drago émit un grognement de dégout s'éffondra sur un canapé vert du salon. Un coude posé contre un accoudoire, la tête serrée à l'intérieur de la main nerveuse, Drago semblait découragé. L'estomac d'Harry se contracta et il s'avança doucement. S'agenouillant devant Drago il posa ses mains sur les cuisses écartées de Drago qui ne bougea pas ni le regarda.

- Je suis un crétin fini, rien qu'un sombre idiot, plus imbécile que Snape lorsqu'il draguait Remus.

Sa remarque fit rire Drago mais d'un rire noir, triste et sans véritable joie.

- Je suis tellement désolé.. reprit le brun. J'étais aveuglé par la jalousie et la peur que je t'avais perdu. Je me suis braqué parce que j'ai eut peur d'avoir mal... Mais je.. Je suis tellement heureux !

Les mains d'Harry se resserèrent sur les genous du blond qui enleva enfin sa main de son visage pour regarder Harry en face.

- J'ai un enfant... Une merveilleuse petite fille avec l'homme de ma vie ! Je suis forcée d'être heureux non ? Je t'aime Drago... Je t'aime tellement...

Harry s'arrêta et regarda Drago avec une telle passion que Drago ne put se retenir de sourire. Il baissa la tête et embrassa doucement Harry qui y répondit immédiatement. Passant ses mains dans les cheveux blond, il joua avec, les passant entre ses doigts, les enroulant doucement tout autour. Puis le baiser devient plus fougeux. Harry repoussa Drago en arrière et s'assis sur lui à califourchon. Ses mains caressaient le torse de son amour alors que celui cit se délectait des courbes de ses fesses.

- Humhum !

Les deux jeunes hommes stoppèrent pour voir les cinq partenaires du brun ainsi que Dumbledore qui semblait extrémement amusé.

- Pendant votre... Expliquation, je me suis permit de déposer Claire chez les Weasley le temps qu'Harry s'habitue à l'idée qu'il est papa, fit Dumbledore.

- Heum... Merci, dit Drago en repoussant Harry sur le côté.

- Mais de rien, fit joyeusement Dumbledore. Bien je vais vous laisser expliquer à Harry et Drago les détails de l'opération de demain. Bonne soirée !

Il eut un silence où l'ont regarda le directeur passer dans la cheminée et disparaitre.

- Ca va Charlie ? s'inquiéta Abysse.

- Euh... Oui, fit-il tristement. Ca va.

Harry eut un pincement au coeur.

- C'est injuste qu'il n'ont pas accepté que tu vois ta famille, fit Harry. Et apparemment ils sont au courrant pour... Pour Claire...

- Elle est superbe ! s'extasia Andréa. C'est vraiment un mélange parfait de vous deux ! Je vous ait dit que vous faisiez un merveilleux couple ?

- Oui, oui et oui ! soupira Andrew. Depuis que tu as vu une photo de Drago dans la chambre d'Harry... Donc depuis le deuxième jour que tu le connais...

- Roooh ça va...

- Vous savez quoi ? s'exclama Ryan. J'ai envie de m'amuser !

- Moi aussi, fit Abysse. Je pense que l'on a mérité d'aller en boite après plus d'un an de travail, non ?

- Tout à fait d'accord... dit Charlie avec un sourire. Et si on essayait le sort de Walburd ?

Alors que les cinq amis discutaient avec une joie non dissimulée Harry se tourna vers Drago qui les regardait, les jaugant du regard.

- Tu reconnais Charlie Weasley ? Il est avec moi aussi, expliqua le brun. La jeune fille au longues nattes noires, la japonaise, c'est Abysse. Toujours prête pour s'amuser et briser les règles. La jeune fille blonde s'appelle Andréa, elle et son frère jumeaux, Andrew juste à côté là sont français. Ils sont peut être presque identique niveau physique mais alors niveau caractère ils sont opposé ! Et là c'est Ryan, le benjamin, il a 18 ans. Toujours près pour faire des conneries lui aussi. Ils sont vraiment simpas. Sans eux je ne serrais pas là à te parler, je serais resté m'entrainer, comme un chien sous les ordres des six anciens. Chacun y a mis une part de sois pour que je puisse te retrouver il y a deux semaines. Ce sont des amis incroyables... Je penses que tu le découvriras à tes dépends. Aller viens !

Ils rejoignirent les cinq autres main dans la main. Drago salua les amis de son petit ami qu'il découvrit immédiatement comme simpas mais carrément différents les un des autres.

- Tu viens ? demanda Harry. Je connais une boite de nuit simpa par ici...

- Oui mais ils ne vont pas te reconnaitre ?

Harry lui sourit et l'attira vers un miroir. Drago fronça les sourcils. Le reflet d'Harry avait des cheveux châtain tout aussi indisipliné, sa cicatrice avait disparue et ses beaux yeux verts avait été remplacé par d'autres bleu nuit. Lui aussi avait changé, sa peau s'était dorée et ses cheveux foncé. Sa machoire semblait plus carrée et ses yeux gris, bleu étaient maintenant d'un gris fade.

Le blond renifla de mécontentement, faisant sourire Harry.

- Et alors ? Tu n'y vas pas pour draguer j'te signal... fit le brun en le prenant dans ses bras. Mais pour danser... Tout contre moi...

- Il est super ce sort, dit Drago. Tout le monde nous vois comme ça ?

- Oui sauf bien sur nous, dit Harry. Il est assez complexe à réaliser, il faut souvent le faire à plusieurs mais Charlie et Ryan sont assez doué pour cela.

- Super, fit Drago en souriant. On y va ?

Des acclamations approbatrice parcoururent l'assemblée qui quittèrent le QG. Inconito ils se balladèrent dans les rues même si avec Ryan et Abysse inconito était un grand mot. Chantant et dansant devant eux, heureux de leur toute nouvelle liberté.

- Faudrais que tu m'explique ce que tu as vécu là bas, murmura Drago à Harry.

Drago qu'Harry ne voulait plus quitter d'une semelle avait passé une main coquine à l'intérieur d'une des poches arrières du brun. Ce dernier maintenait Drago contre lui à l'aide d'un bras passé autour des épaules droites du blond.

- Promis, lui répondit Harry en lui embrassant la tempe. On a tout le temps maintenant...

Drago sourit et se serra encore plus contre Harry qu'il embrassa tendrement.

- Oh qu'il sont mimi ! s'exclama Ryan en faisant semblant de pleurer contre l'épaule d'Abysse qui elle avait réellement les larmes aux yeux.

- Roooh la ferme, s'exclama Charlie. Tu vois pas que t'es en train de casser un moment romantique là ?

- Mais je vous emde ! se défendit Ryan en rigolant malgré tout.

Ils arrivèrent enfin devant la boite. La musique pulsait déjà à l'intérieur et elle semblait bien remplie alors qu'il n'était que 21 heures. Abysse semblait déjà très excité et dansait déjà lorqu'il entrèrent. L'ambience était déjà incroyablement bonne, Abysse embarqua tout de suite Charlie et ils fondirent la foulle pour aller danser. Ryan, Andrew et Andréa allèrent au bar où ils parlèrent avec d'autre jeunes.

- Je vois que tout le monde est à l'aise ! rigola Drago en se frottant lascivement contre Harry. On va danser ?

- Avec plaisir... susurra Harry.

Drago rigola et l'entraina par la main dans la foule. Il se mit à bougger tout en marchant et Harry ne put empécher son regard de ceux river sur le cul du blond qui ondulait. Drago s'arrêta brusquement et colla Harry contre son dos. Il lui attrapa les bras et se mouva contre lui. Harry imprima le rythme et ajouta quelques caresses sur le torse du blond qui semblait prendre un plaisir fou à s'amuser ce soir. Pour eux, ils n'étaient que deux. Harry sentait les fesses de Drago taquiner son érection déjà bien élevée. Drago l'avait remarqué et s'amusait à l'exciter encore plus. Pour se venger les main d'Harry se firent plus lascives et passèrent sous la chemise blanche de Drago qui lui allait si bien. Le blond relaissa tomber sa tête sur l'épaule d'Harry qui l'embrassa délicieusement, suçotant ses lèvres comme si c'était un bonbon.

Plus loin Andréa habillé d'une jupe en jean noire, d'un chemisier à manche courte blanc transparent, laissant apparaitre un soutien-gorge en dentelle noir accompagné par des sautoirs de perles noires et d'une paire d'escarpin. Ses beaux cheveux tombaient en cascade ondulée sur ses hanches étroites. La jeune française se faisait draguer par... Ron ?!

- Oh mon dieu Dray ! murmura Harry. C'est Ron !

Drago se retourna collant son torse et par la même occasion son érection contre Harry.

- Oui j'ai vu, fit-il avec un sourire. Et comme Andréa n'a pas changé d'apparence je sens que ça va donner une jolie histoire d'amour... Hermione est surement là aussi.

- Tu crois ?

- Oh oui ! C'est deux là sont inséparable même s'il ne sont plus ensemble depuis presque un an.

Le brun secoua la tête amusé mais son ventre se pliait à la vue de son meilleur ami en train de draguer inconsciamment Andréa.

Il reporta son attention à Drago qui se mouvait contre lui avec une lenteur calculée. Il plongea son visage dans le cou du blond où il déposa des mirades de baisers papillons qui firent frissoner le beau blond.

- J'en reviens pas que l'on ait une fille, dit tout à coup Harry avec un sourire extra large.

- Content que tu le prennes aussi bien, fit Drago en déposant un baiser sur la machoire forte du brun.

Le brun se perdit dans ses pensées. Drago même s'il était heureux qu'Harry le prenne aussi bien, était mécontant qu'il le délaisse de la sorte, il sortit alors le grand jeu, comme un enfant jaloux que les pensées de son homme sois prises par une autre personne que lui même si c'était sa fille. Il passa une main sur le torse musclé du brun. La main glissa contre le ventre plat et attérit sur un bosse bien formée derrière un pantalon. Il la pressa doucement, caché entre leur deux corps. Harry sursauta et lui lança un regard interrogateur et surpris. Drago lui fit un clin d'oeil et commença à malaxer l'érection grandissante à travers le tissu tendu du pantalon.

- Dray... gémit Harry en déglutissant difficilement. Arrête ça...!

- Et pourquoi ? ronronna le blond tout en serrant plus la bosse entre ses doigts.

Harry rougit instantannément et sortit son regard de la mort qui tue. Il n'eut aucun effet sur Drago qui se contenta de plonger son visage contre le cou d'Harry qu'il lécha. Harry secoua la tête pour résister puis baissa les bras. Avec un soupir il attrapa Drago par le hanches et le poussa droit devant lui à grande vitesse. Il le conduit de force dans les toilettes heureusement vides. Il ouvrit la porte d'une cabine et poussa Drago à l'intérieur avant de fermer la porter bien heureusement complete, le laissant aucun trou puis se jeta sur Drago. Il lui attrapa les cuisses et le souleva pour le plaquer contre la porte tout en l'embrassant fougeusement. Appuyant le poids du blond contre la porte il libéra ses mains qui se mirent à l'action. Elles déboutonnèrent le pantalon du blond qui sursauta, faisant grincer la porte encore plus, lorsqu'une main chaude ce posa franchement sur son érection.

- Harry... gémit Drago. Tu veux vraiment faire ça dans les toilettes d'une boite de nuit ?

- Oh oui sale petit alumeur, grogna Harry en ouvrant la chemise du blond à la va-vite.

Le brun caressa les flanc du blond tout en reprenant sa bouche pour un baiser sensuel. Puis Harry descendit vers les clavicules et les tétons rosés alléchant qu'il martirysa à coup de langue et de dents. Drago se laissait aller contre la porte, se maintenant grac eà ses longues jambes musclés nouées autour d'Harry. Leur deux érections se touchaient délicieusement.

- J'en peux plus Harry... Prends moi.

Le brun accéda à sa demande en reposant Drago à terre. Le blond se retourna docilement et Harry se pressa contre lui en lui baisant son pantalon. Drago sortit prestement sa baguette et murmura précipitemment le sort de contraception avant de retomber dans les limbes du plaisir. Harry lécha alors quelques doigts qu'il fit rentrer dans Drago un par un. Le blond émit son désaccord.

- Prends moi ! grogna-t-il.

Harry laissa tomber la préparation et ouvrit sa bringuette. Il laissa sortir son érection qui pénétra Drago d'un coup de rein sauvage. Le blond cria son plaisir tout en courbant son dos pour qu'Harry puisse le pénétrer plus loin et plus fort. Le brun attrapa les hanches offertes et commença à donner des coups de buttoirs à un rythme rapide et bestial. Ils ne tardèrent pas à craquer et Harry se laissa aller sur Drago qui jouissait dans un dernier cri. Un silence appaisant suivit l'explosion de plaisir. Mais Drago rigola doucement alors qu'Harry se retirait du blond en douceur.

- Imagine si on nous as entendu ?! s'exclama le blond avec un sourire tout en remontant son pantalon.

- Ce serais pas dure vu comment tu criais, une vraie femmelette ! Harry... Oui... Oh, Harry ! ... Encore... Plus fort ... Oui, Oui !

Il se pris une tape sur le torse puis acceuilla le blond dans ses bras. S'ensuivit un câlin reposant. Puis ils entendirent des bruits à l'extérieur.

- Ouais Jake m'a dit qu'y en a qu'on pris du bon temps ici t'aleur ! fit une voix grinçante mais amusée.

- Tu m'étonnes ! Les gens ne se gènent pas ! répondit une autre en rigolant.

Les éviers se fermèrent et les deux hommes quittèrent les toilettes. Drago et Harry ne purent s'empécher d'éclater de rire en sortant de la cabine. Ils se dirigèrent vers les lavabeau. Drago regarda Harry se rinçer le visage avec de l'eau tendit qu'il se nettoyait les mains.

- Je crois que j'ai un peu craqué la porte, fit Drago géné. Mais aussi t'y ait allé fort !

- Hey c'est toi qui me l'a demandé !

En effet la porte déjà mal en point auparavant avait souffert pour rester debout alors qu'elle supportait le poids du blond ou la force des coups de reins du brun. La grande porte vert foncé avait des gonds rouillés et presque entièrement dévissés.

Ils rigolèrent et se dirigèrent au bar où il commandèrent deux grands coktails qu'il savourèrent assis sur un des nombreux canapés entourant des tables, mis un peu en retrait de la piste.

- Wouhou ! s'exclama Ryan. C'est pas une soirée géniale les gars ?

- Que du plaisir ! répondit Harry avec un petit rire.

Drago lui envoya un coup de coude qui le fit taire mes ses yeux rieurs le trahissait. Ryan eut un sourire lubrique mais ferma la bouche quand il vit une belle jeune femme s'avancer vers lui.

- Je t'invite à boire ? proposa-t-il.

Le jeune fille accepta et avec un clin d'oeil en direction d'Harry il l'accompagna au bar.

Un peu plus tard alors que leurs coktails étaient finis, Drago en recommanda d'autre avant de monté sur les genoux d'Harry pour une scéance de pelotage malheureusement interrompue par Charlie et Abysse qui s'éffondrèrent sur la banquette. Harry les regarda avec un sourire amusé.

- Fatigués ?

- Tu peux pas savoir, répondit Charlie en s'affalant largement sur Abysse qui le repoussa pour s'appuyer contre lui à son tour. Ils finirent par se soutenir mutuellement.

- Il est quel heure ? demanda Abysse.

- Minuit ! fit Andréa en s'asseyant à son tour. Wahou c'est super hein ? J'ai rencontré un mec superbe. Il s'appelle Ron, j'ai l'impression qu'il te ressemble un peu Charlie !

- C'est mon p'tit frère, répondit machinallement Charlie qui s'endormait presque.

- Super ! Je vais pouvoir me le faire ça doit être un mec propre !

- Demande à son meilleur ami, fit Charlie en baillant.

- Wowoh, fit Harry. Je ne l'ait pas vu depuis des lustres, comment savoir comment il a tourné ?

- Il est clin, fit Drago. Il a eut une courte relation y a 2 mois et depuis rien. C'est pas un grand drageur.

Andréa sourit et fit un signe à Ron au loin. Puis elle le rejoignit alors que son frère arrivait en se déhanchant. Il la fit tourner sur elle même et la laissa partir avec un sourire puis se laissa tombé à côté d'Harry.

- Hey ! Comment ça va ? Eclatante c'te soirée hein ?

Puis il avisa une ravissante jeune femme qui le regardait pas du tout discretement. S'excusant à peine il sauta sur ses pieds et s'avança vers elle d'un pas assuré. Les quatre autres retournèrent sur la piste où ils dansèrent toute la nuit...

_Et voilà ! Alors ?_

_Angel MP_


	4. Mission gouvernementale

_Coucou ! Me revoilà avec un nouveau chapitre. Enfin on rentre dans de l'action et au prochain chapitre, promis, la véritable rencontre d'Harry et Claire !_

_Angel MP_

**Chapitre 4 : Mission gouvernementale**

0°0°0°0°0°HPDM°0°0°0°0°0

- Pshhh... Harry réveille-toi ! Murmura une voix dans l'oreille du brun.

- Charlie ?! S'étonna le brun.

- Ouais dépêches-toi de te lever, faut se préparer pour la mission ! Ah et ton mec à cour dans une heure alors réveil le !

Le roux se dépêcha de sortir laissant Harry retomber mollement sur le matelas. Sa tête se tourna vers Drago qui dormait comme un ange sur le côté dos à lui. Le brun se releva à l'aide d'un coude et laissa courir ses doigts sur les courbes parfaites de son amant. Il lui caressa les flancs découverts de tout t-shirt puis passa sa main sur l'aine du blond à quelques centimètre de son entrejambe. Il sentit le blond frissonner et sa main flatta le renflement des fesses. Il pencha sa tête et déposa un doux baiser sur la nuque découverte de Drago.

- Mmmmm... fit le blond en se réveillant.

Harry regarda Drago se réveiller en se mordant la lèvre, trouvant ce spectacle plus que craquant.

- Bonjour... murmura Drago en se retournant vers le brun.

- Bonjour, répondit Harry en l'embrassant chastement. Tu as cours dans une heure mon amour...

Le blond soupira mais consentit à bouger ses fesses. Le brun le suivit et ils prirent une douche rapide. Drago s'habilla d'un simple jean noir et revêtit un t-shirt blanc avec par-dessus un pull fin gris aux manches qu'il releva jusqu'au coude. Alors que son petit ami se changeait, il prépara son sac, y rangeant dans un ordre bien précis toutes ses affaires pour les cours de la matinée.

- Je repasserais ici ce midi ! Cria Drago à Harry dans la salle de bain.

- Vers qu'elle heure ? Demanda le brun qui se brossait vigoureusement les dents.

La porte de la salle de bain de Drago, en face de celle menant à la chambre de Claire, était ouverte et d'où Drago était il pouvait voir Harry en boxer, se brossant les dents. Le blond s'appuya contre le chambranle de la porte et regarda le brun à travers le miroir. Le brun, appuyé d'une main contre le lavabo, se frottait distraitement le mollet de son autre pied, tout en se lavant la bouche. Drago profita du spectacle que lui offrait le brun penché sans dire un mot. Un simple sourire ornait ses lèvres roses et ses yeux gris/bleu semblait s'éclaircirent encore plus.

- Ce soir, fit Drago. Tu pourras m'expliquer ce qu'il s'est passé ? Je veux dire les six et tout ça... J'ai fait des recherches mais je n'ai pas trouver beaucoup de choses.

- Les six sont donc six sorciers, expliqua Harry en enfilant son pantalon kaki. Ils sont sélectionnés par la magie et les six anciens doivent les former jusqu'à qu'ils soient près à ce battre. Ils apparaissent lors de guerre entre deux clans magiques et leur but ultime est de faire enfin régner la paix.

- Sélectionné ? S'étonna Drago. Comment ?

- Je... Enfin avec Charlie, Abysse, Ryan, Andrew et Andréa, on est des êtres presque entièrement magiques. On est humain bien sur, rectifia Harry quand il vit Drago froncer les sourcils. Mais je veux dire que notre corps est en quelques sorte un récipient de magie. De magie pure.

- Magie pure...

- La magie même qui a sans doute fait de toi mon âme sœur, ajouta Harry avec un sourire en enfilant par-dessus un t-shirt blanc, à manche longue une chemise noire à manche courte. En vérité il n'y a pas de magie blanche ou de magie noire. Ce sont juste les effets des sorts. Si ce sont des sorts de tortures, d'attaques ou autres choses pas très jolie on les met dans la catégorie noire et le reste dans la catégorie blanche. A l'origine la magie blanche était celle dont tout le monde pouvait s'en servir. Celle où il ne faut pas dépenser d'énergie ou être suffisamment puissant pour s'en servir. La magie noire était la magie plus complexe, interdite pour les plus faibles, les sorciers moyens. C'est de la qu'est née la pureté du sang. Les sorciers de sang pur s'imaginaient tous plus puissant que les premiers sang mêlés qui commençaient à faire leurs apparitions et leur interdisaient la magie noire. Ce contexte à disparut mais les sang-purs se croient toujours plus puissants que les autres... Un ramassis de débilités, finit le brun en passant un dernier coup de peigne dans ses cheveux rebelles.

- Intéressant, fit Drago. Mais je vais finir par être en retard alors... Tu me raconteras tout ce soir ?

- D'accord.

Ils descendirent prendre leur petit déjeuner et une demi-heure plus tard Drago partait.

- Embrasses notre fille pour moi... souffla le brun tout contre les lèvres rosées de Drago avant de le laisser partir en direction du Terrier.

°0°0°0°0°0°HPDM°0°0°0°0°0°

- Bon tout est près ? Fit Charlie tout en finissant son pain au chocolat.

- Les filles sont parties se changer, répondit Harry, un mug de café à la main, farfouillant dans des dossiers de l'autre.

- Et les écrans des cams ? Redemanda Charlie.

- Ryan est en train de s'en occuper dans le salon, lui répondit distraitement le brun.

- Et Andrew ?

- Il fait ce que tu devrais faire aussi à la place de me poser des questions, soupira Harry en posant son mug sur la table de la cuisine. Il se change.

- Bon donc tout est près ?

- Oui tout roule, répondit Ryan en arrivant dans la cuisine. Tu n'as plus qu'à aller te changer Charlie. Les filles sont prêtes et le rendez-vous est dans vingt minutes.

- Ah d'accord...

- Aller ! S'écria Harry en le poussant hors de la cuisine.

Charlie s'éclipsa à contrecœur.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il lui arrive ? Demanda Ryan.

- Je pense qu'il a peur de voir son père au ministère, répondit distraitement Harry.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Questionna le jeune garçon.

- Heum... Je...

- Oh je vois... susurra Ryan en se plantant devant lui. Petit coquin... Tu fouilles dans les affaires de ton mec oui !

- Roooh ça va hein ! Regardes plutôt.

Sur ceux Harry lui agita sous le nez de Ryan une photo de Drago. Le blond était dans un parc, debout devant un lac et rigolait à gorge déployée tout en regardant avec des yeux brillant, Ron tomber dans le lac. Mais surtout, l'ex-serpentard avait un ventre énorme.

- Elle a été prise en janvier, Drago en était presque à son huitième mois de grossesse.

Le blond portait un simple jeans avec des baskets mais sa doudoune marron à capuche laissait obligeamment voir le ventre imposant qu'abordait son petit ami. Harry le trouvait encore plus magnifique, à rire si joyeusement, une main posée sur son ventre proéminent.

- Ca va être dur de rattraper le temps perdu...

Ils furent coupés par les filles qui rentraient. Toutes les deux étaient magnifiques en femme d'affaire, froide mais fatales.

Abysse était vêtu d'un tailleur pantalon noir d'encre qui soulignait ses hanches généreuses. Sous sa veste refermée par deux boutons on pouvait voir un haut bleu/violet en soie au décolleté plongeant. Des escarpins noirs complétaient sa tenue ainsi qu'un attaché de caisse argenté. Ses longs cheveux qui lui tombaient habituellement au creux de ses hanches avaient été noués en une longue natte qui était maintenant enroulée en un chignon orné d'une frange droite. Ses beaux yeux en amande d'une étrange couleur améthyste étaient soulignés par du crayon et de l'eye-liner.

Andréas elle portait un tailleur blanc cassé avec une jupe serrée qui s'arrêtait juste au-dessus des genoux. Sous sa veste se trouvait un corset rouge flamboyant qui rehaussait sa poitrine et des escarpins de la même couleur s'ajoutait à la tenue. Ses yeux bleu nuit était légèrement cachée par des lunettes rectangulaires aux fines branches argentées. Ses cheveux étaient noués dans un chignon lâche et son visage était encadré par deux anglaises blondes.

Plusieurs coups de baguette plus tard et les yeux d'Abysse étaient d'un marron simple et sa peau un peu plus blanche. Les cheveux d'Andréa se foncèrent pour virer presque au châtain clair et ses yeux devinrent bleu clair.

- Vous êtes magnifiques les filles, s'exclama Harry en le prenant dans leur bras. Si Ron et Charlie ne veulent pas de vous c'est qu'ils sont aveugles.

- Trop tard Ron me veux, souffla Andréa avec un sourire pervers. Je n'ai pas passé ma nuit ici chouchou.

- Et Charlie est sur la bonne route, ajouta Abysse avec un sourire. Mais il était tellement bourré hier soir qu'il s'est endormit comme une masse.

- Qui était bourré ? Demanda Andrew en descendant à son tour les escaliers.

- Oui qui ? Ajouta Charlie en le suivant.

Charlie et Andrew étaient habillé identiquement : costumes noirs, chemises noires, cravates noires, chaussures vernies noires, lunettes noires et oreillettes noires. Les deux hommes étaient habillés en garde du corps. Charlie avait teint ses cheveux en noir tout comme Andrew et avait masqué ses taches de rousseurs.

- Bien tout le monde est là ? Fit Ryan. On va pouvoir commencer la réunion post-infiltration. But de la mission : Infiltrer le département de la justice du Ministère et retrouver le dossier de cette étrange affaire concernant Hollings, Phyl Hollings, qui a été classé sans procès. On veut aussi tout ce que vous pourrez trouver sur lui, n'importe quoi.

- Si son nom est marqué quelques part, vous le prenez, continua Harry. Nous on se charge de vous couvrir grâce aux cams qui volent déjà autour de vous. Abysse ton nom a partir de maintenant sera Maria Chu, c'est la directrice d'une société secrète de chasseur de tête nommée True3. Une source nous a dit qu'il aurait plusieurs ennemis à abattre vous vous en souvenez ? Andréa tu es son assistante, Karine Jackson. C'est mission doit être une réussite les filles.

- Qu'est-ce que vous pouvez être solennel les mecs, grogna Abysse. On sait déjà tout.

- Oui, oui mais on ne sait jamais, répliqua Harry avec un sourire. C'est notre première mission en tant que membre de l'Ordre on doit être irréprochable. Les gars vous savez ce que vous avez à faire ?

- Oui, sur le bout des doigts Ry ! Répondit Andrew en glissant ses lunettes de soleil sur le nez. Garde du corps ou plutôt chasseur de tête. On passe par la case archive pendant que les filles sont en entretient pour rechercher les dossiers.

- On ne déplace rien, on copie, continua Charlie. On ouvre les portes avec la magie sans baguette pour ne pas laisser d'empreintes et on fait bien attention de maintenir en place le sort de Walburd.

- Exactement, fit Ryan. Alors on attend quoi ? Que vous soyez en retard ?!

°0°0°0°0°0°HPDM°0°0°0°0°0°

Les quatre sorciers transplanèrent, laissant Harry et Ryan seul dans la QG. Ryan mena Harry dans le salon où se trouvaient toutes les installations.

- Vous nous entendez ? Dit Ryan dans ce qui semblait être un micro.

- Moi c'est Charlie, répondit une voix rieuse. Et s'il te plaît Ryan, intime comme nous sommes tu pourrais me tutoyer non mon chou ?

- La ferme Charlie, déclara calmement Ryan. Je voulais juste voir à qui on parlait avec ce micro.

- Parce que tu ne la pas noté avant ? S'exclama Charlie. Merde Ryan bouges-toi plus les fesses !

Ryan eut un regard outré qui passa en revu les multiples installations. Les installations étaient étonnement modernes. D'une technique moldue parfaitement améliorée par la magie. Devant eux c'était un grand écran translucide, d'une légère couleur verte. Dessus plusieurs carrés donnaient une vue des cams qui voletaient autours de chacun de leurs coéquipiers. Ces petites caméras, invisible à l'œil nu, étaient en lévitation autour d'une seule personne. Sur son écran, divisé en quatre partie, elle filmait le devant, l'arrière et les côtés de la personne.

Harry leva la main et toucha l'écran qui émit des drôles de pétillements sous ses doigts. Harry déplaça alors les écrans des cams pour être plus facilement en vue pour eux. Il était dit que Ryan s'occuperais des garçons et Harry des filles et des couloirs du ministère dans lesquels Charlie et Ryan lâcheront des cams.

Quatre micros devant les jeunes hommes étaient chacun en liaison avec un de leurs partenaires et un ordinateur portable moldu faisait face à Ryan qui pianotait déjà dessus.

- C'est super ce que tu as fait Ryan, fit Harry admiratif.

- C'est vrai ? Fit Ryan tout guilleret. Je me suis inspiré des moldus et des films que j'ai vu. Je me suis dit qu'avec tout ça on pourrait être des véritables espions.

Harry rigola. Ryan, le cadet de la bande, était l'étincelle d'enfance du groupe. C'était lui qui ramenait ses coéquipiers sur terre lorsqu'ils devenaient trop sérieux. Sachant quand même être consciencieux quand il le fallait, Ryan était d'un optimisme à toute épreuve. Le jeune homme aux cheveux cuivre était ce que les moldus appelait un surdoué. D'origine moldue, il a vécu avec eux pendant les 11 premières années de sa vie tout comme Harry avant d'aller dans une école de magie Ecossaise. Rien qu'à 11 ans, Ryan bidouillait déjà tous les objets électroniques qui tombait sous sa main et depuis qu'il avait su maîtriser la magie il s'en donnait à cœur joie et minutieux comme il l'était c'était à chaque fois une belle réussite.

- Ca y est on rentre, souffla la voix d'Abysse. Mais lorsqu'on sortira on ne pourra vous parler.

- Oui, fit Ryan. Pour la prochaine fois je vais essayer d'arranger ça. Je ne sais pas comment mais j'y arriverais.

- C'est déjà super ce que tu as fait, dit Andrew. Mais comment ça ce fait que je t'entende en même temps qu'Abysse. Je croyais qu'il y avait un... micro c'est ça ? Pour chacun.

- Il les a tout simplement tout allumé, répondit Harry en souriant. Attention vous arrivez.

Les badges accrochés à leur poitrine les quatre sorciers sortirent de la cage téléphonique. Ils passèrent devant l'homme de l'accueil qui procéda aux vérifications avant de les laisser passer jusqu'à l'ascenseur.

- Descendez au niveau quatre, dit Harry.

Harry et Ryan attendirent avec eux, entendant les tching ! De la porte qui s'ouvrait plusieurs fois avant d'arrivé au niveau quatre.

- Département de la direction Anglaise. Bureaux des Ministres.

Abysse et Andréa emboîtèrent le pas, la tête haute et le visage froid, suivit de leurs deux gardes du corps.

- C'est fou ce que les sorciers ressemblent aux moldus, fit Ryan en rigolant devant l'image d'un ministre en train de draguer sa secrétaire.

Harry sourit et but une gorgée de son café.

- Vous êtes là ? Murmura Andrew. C'est parti...

Abysse s'avança alors d'un pas conquérant vers le bureau de la secrétaire d'Hollings, actuellement Ministre des affaires internationales. Ses talons claquaient sur le sol d'une blancheur immaculée. Les couloirs étaient décorés avec goût, sûrement pour épater quiconque qui y met les pieds.

- Bonjour, fit-elle d'une voix neutre. Maria Chu, directrice de l'entreprise True3, entreprise d'exportation de produits régionales. J'ai rendez-vous avec Phyls Hollings dans cinq minutes.

- Oui, acquiesça la secrétaire en hochant la tête. Je vous laisse y aller, c'est la première à gauche. Il n'y a qu'une seule porte et c'est celle du bureau de M. Hollings qui vous recevra d'ici peu.

Abysse la remercia et suivie d'Andréa, de Charlie et d'Andrew elle tourna à gauche dans un couloir plus étroit mais tout aussi bien éclairé. Bien heureusement ce bureau était assez en retrait.

- J'ai remarqué trois sortes de caméra de surveillance, fit immédiatement Charlie que Ryan avait initié aux techniques moldues.

- Il y a deux secrétaires de chaque côté de l'entrée plus deux gardes, finit Andréa.

- Ca va être du gâteau, commenta Andrew.

- D'accord, répondit Harry en détaillant le plan de l'étage qu'avait fait apparaître Ryan sur l'écran. Les archives sont au département de la justice magique, tout en retrait. Je vous indiquerais le passage. A partir de là on divise vos micros.

- Les gars je vais vous guider dans le ministère, fit Ryan.

- Et moi je surveille les filles, continua Harry. En cas d'urgence on vous préviendra.

- A vous de jouer, conclu Ryan.

Le porte s'ouvrit énergiquement et Phyls Hollings apparut. Phyls était un homme d'une cinquantaine d'année, aux cheveux grisonnants. Assez petit, il était plutôt rondouillet, trahissant son goût aux bonnes tablées. Son complet gris était correctement ajusté, semblant être fait sur mesure. Ses chaussures vernies étaient propres, sans une poussière.

- Mesdames, fit-il en attrapant leurs mains pour pouvoir y déposé un baiser. Enchanté de vous rencontrer.

- Moi de même, répondit Abysse gracieusement. Mes gardes vont rester veiller sur la porte.

D'un seul geste Charlie et Andrew se placèrent de chaque côté de la porte, le dos droit, immobiles et froids. La porte se referma derrière les deux femmes et Andréa observa le bureau. C'était un grand bureau aux murs pris par des gigantesques bibliothèques pleines à craquées. Sur les murs libres était accroché des tableaux de célèbres peintres sorciers. Le grand bureau de bois sombre et vernie était impeccablement rangé, seulement orné de deux photos, l'une était de lui, sa femme et ses deux enfants. Une fille et un garçon l'air aussi arrogant que Drago Malfoy lors de son adolescence.

Andréa retourna son regard vers Hollings et put détailler son visage rond, orné d'un nez tout aussi rond, de joues grassouillettes et de petits yeux noirs perçants. Ses cheveux gris étaient traversés par une raie et retombaient sagement derrière ses oreilles.

- Bien mesdames, j'ai quelques questions réglementaires à vous poser, fit-il avec un sourire qui se devinait si peu naturel. Vous connaissez l'usage, ajouta-t-il en lui tendant une fiole.

Abysse prit un air d'ennui mortel et but la fiole puis répondit.

- Maria Chu, je suis la directrice de True3. Née en Amérique dans l'Arkansas, d'origine japonaise. J'ai tué mes parents ivrognes à l'âge de 15 ans avant de partir et de refaire ma vie avec mon frère Santo Chu, directeur adjoint de mon entreprise. True3 est une entreprise de chasseurs de tête, nous tuons sur commande, dit-elle crûment. Oh et sa couverture est l'exportation de produits alimentaires des régions d'Angleterre. Idéale pour rencontrer un ministre des affaires internationales non ? Finit-elle un sourire à glacé le sang.

Abysse connaissait son rôle par cœur. La fiole était de véritaserum. Cette potion n'avait absolument plus aucun effet sur les 6. Les Anciens y avaient veillé tout particulièrement. C'était comme l'Imperium, une question de force mentale. Maria Chu existait vraiment. Existait... Bien évidemment ils avaient du l'éliminer hier matin, avec son assistante Karine Jackson.True3 était une entreprise à risque et en ce moment même l'Ordre y faisait une descente discrète pour y emprisonner tout le monde. Tout ce monde qui serra donné aux aurors en même temps qu'Hollings...

- Idéal, reprit Phyls avec un sourire.

- Alors ? Pourquoi avez-vous fait appel à mon entreprise ?

Andréa, silencieuse à ces côtés, scanait toujours la pièce, remarquant des petits détails. Les étagères des bibliothèques étaient couvertes de poussières à certain endroit. Andréa remarquait aussi que certains titres des livres avaient été effacés et aucune poussière ne grisonnait l'espace devant eux. Si mystérieux...

- Albus Dumbledore, lâcha Hollings qui reprit l'attention d'Andréa. Je veux que vous neutralisiez Albus Dumbledore, membre du Mangenmagot et directeur de Poudlard.

- C'est une cible extrêmement difficile, fit Abysse en ne laissant rien paraître de sa surprise. Il va falloir y mettre le prix.

Phyls sourit et ouvrit un tiroir, il y sortit une grosse bourse pleine de gallions.

- Une petite avance de 1000 gallions, fit-il avec un sourire hypocrite.

- Vous me devrez donc encore 9.000 gallions Hollings, claqua la voix d'Abysse.

Le sourire de Phyls disparut un moment avant de renaître.

- Lorsque je serrais ministre ça ne posera plus aucun problème, déclara-t-il.

- Faudrait-il encore que vous soyez élu, rétorqua Abysse implacable.

- Sans ce maudit Dumbledore pour soutenir Weasley, il se ramassera comme un tas de sgnourfs devant moi le jour des élections. Mais comment être sûr que vous réussissiez de m'en débarrassé ?

Abysse attrapa vivement la bourse qu'elle tendit à Andréa. Cette dernière la vérifia puis l'enferma dans son attaché de caisse.

- J'ai 99 de réussite et s'il le faut je me chargerais personnellement de cette mission, fit Abysse.

Pendant ce temps vers Charlie & Andrew.

- C'est bon on peut y aller, fit Andrew quand le porte se referma sur les deux sorcières. On a environ une demi-heure.

- Les mecs vous m'entendez ? Fit la voix de Ryan.

- Oui on t'entend, murmura Charlie.

- C'est le moment, dépêchez-vous.

Charlie et Andrew s'emparèrent de leur baguette et prononcèrent une longue incantation. Deux minutes plus tard un double de chacun était placé à la même place qu'ils occupaient il y a dix minutes.

- Espérons que personne ne viendra ici, fit Ryan. S'ils voyaient que vous ne bougez pas.

- Espérons... souffla Charlie. Alors par où on passe ?

- L'ascenseur tout d'abord, rendez-vous invisible, fit Ryan.

- Non ! S'exclama Harry. Il y a une dizaine de personnes dans l'ascenseur, on vous touchera tout de suite. Changez d'apparence.

- Quoi ? S'exclama Andrew. Et les deux secrétaires ? Elles savent qui entre et sort de l'étage. Ce serais trop louche.

- Bon alors trouvez un prétexte pour quitter votre poste, grogna Ryan. Je vous avais dit qu'on avait pas tout organisé.

- C'est choses là c'est 80 d'improvisation, fit Harry. Un seul d'entre vous ne partira, continua-t-il. En vu bien évidemment, il couvrira l'autre dans l'ascenseur. Ca ferais bizarre pour deux tueurs surentraîner de laisser leurs employeurs seuls.

- OK, fit Andrew en effaçant le double de Charlie. Je suis le plus fin, je prends moins de place, ajouta-t-il.

Charlie rendit Andrew invisible.

- Pour une première mission sois disant préparé c'est raté, souffla Charlie.

Harry et Ryan rigolèrent. C'est vrai qu'ils avaient traité cette mission en arrière plan et plutôt avec indifférence.

- Que ça nous serve de leçon, dit Harry. Dépêchez-vous les filles s'en sorte bien. Abysse vient de passer l'épreuve du Véritaserum avec succès.

- Et Andréa ? Demanda Andrew.

- Elle observe avec sa cam chaque recoins du bureau, répondit le brun.

- ALLER ! Finit par crier Ryan. Le rendez-vous ne va pas durer une éternité.

Charlie se mit alors en marche, d'un pas assuré. Ils passa entre les deux secrétaires, qui absorbée par leurs dossiers ne relevèrent à peine la tête à leur passage. Charlie prit alors l'ascenseur et vit qu'il était pour l'instant vide. Lorsque les portes se refermèrent sur lui il dit à Andrew :

- Mets-toi dans l'angle, je vais me placer juste devant toi.

- Serrez-vous bien les mecs, fit Ryan. Vous descendez au niveau 2 mais il y a un gars au niveau trois qui va rentrer avec trois cartons et il n'est pas tout seul. J'crois qu'il est accompagné de trois autres.

Ryan surveillait tout grâce aux cams qui volait jusqu'à l'endroit qu'il voulait. Le tching retentit et effectivement un homme chargé de trois caisses et enfourna rapidement. Charlie resta immobile, les mains jointes devant lui et le menton haut. Il ne jeta aucun regard aux sorciers qui se serrèrent dans l'ascenseur. Malgré les bousculades Charlie ne bougea pas d'un pouce.

Ryan pouffa lorsqu'une jeune sorcière rougit après l'avoir accidentellement poussé car elle s'était fait cogner par le sorcier aux caisses. Plusieurs notes de service violettes voletaient au-dessus de la tête de Charlie, l'agaçant plus qu'autre chose.

Enfin la porte se rouvrit et la voix de femme annonça le niveau deux. Charlie se mit alors en marche, écartant d'un coup sec deux sorciers qui grognèrent. Andrew fila derrière lui avant que les sorciers de se remettent à leurs places.

- C'est cool de jouer le méchant, chuchota Charlie.

- J'te comprends mais commence pas à sourire et actives-toi les fesses. Les toilettes sont la deuxième à gauche tout au fond.

Charlie se dirigea alors dans les toilettes. Il s'enferma dans une cabine alors qu'Andrew attendait aux portes.

- Jettes-toi un sort d'invisibilité et saute par-dessus la cabine. Les gens croiront que tu as la chiasse, fit élégamment Ryan alors qu'Harry rigolait à ses côtés.

Charlie grimace puis s'exécuta. Il monta alors sur la lunette des toilettes et étira les bras. Il sauta et se rattrapa au-dessus de la porte qui n'était pas fermée tout en haut. Il grimpa alors dessus puis se laissa tomber en avant, avant de faire une pirouette qui le remis sur pieds souplement.

- Allez-y maintenant.

Un sorcier entra dans les toilettes et les deux jeunes hommes invisibles sen profitèrent pour sortir. Ils avancèrent au pas de course, prenant gare de ne pas percuter quelqu'un.

- Maintenant allons retrouver les deux sorciers de l'Ordre, souffla Harry.

* * *

Alors ? J'espère que ça vous a plut.

Angel MP

PS : Merci à Dray Potter 42 pour avoir corrigé ce chapitre


	5. Un secret bien gardé

_Bonjour !_

_Alors tout d'abord je tiens à m'excuser du retard pris sur certaine de mes fics. Je suis débordée en ce moment. Sachez pour qui suive un été pour tout changer, le suite est en fase de finition car je tiens beaucoup à ce qu'aucune scène ne soit hors contexte. Pour le chapitre 3 d'Auto-Stop il vient juste après cette fic ! _

_Ensuite je dédie ce chapitre à Heath Ledger. C'était un de mes acteurs préféré. Une des étoiles montantes d'Hollywood qui s'est malheureusement éteinte il y a quelques temps. Je tiens tout de même à féliciter son talent inné, car il prennait chaque rôle très à coeur et les mettaient en scène avec aisance et talent._

_Enfin je m'excuse encore une fois et vous laisse lire ! _

_Bis **Angel MP**_

* * *

**Chapitre 5 : Un secret bien gardé**

- A quel étage sont-ils déjà ? chuchota Andrew.  
- Tu crois que je t'ai emmené ici juste pour les toilettes ? répondit Ryan en faisant la grimace. Réfléchis un peu ! Ils sont au bureau 312.

Charlie et Andrew évoluèrent facilement, invisibles aux yeux de tous. Les couloirs n'étaient que très peu peuplés. Certains sorciers s'accordaient une pause café et d'autre voyageaient d'un bureau à un autre, cherchant un dossier ou faisant la discussion.  
Enfin ils arrivèrent devant la porte 312 au bout de deux minutes. Charlie murmura un sort d'ouverture et elle s'ouvrit doucement. Un homme derrière l'ouvrit en plus grand et fit mine de retourner prendre une pièce avant de sortir aller chercher un café dans une machine juste devant.

- Il va revenir, dit Ryan. Ca fait parti du plan. Vous redeviendrez visible lorsque la porte sera fermée.

Le sorcier revint et ferma la porte. Charlie et Andrew redevinrent visible et firent face aux deux sorciers.

- OcConnel et Redmond, présenta le premier, un sorcier d'environ quarante ans, les cheveux coupés court, châtain et des yeux marron pétillants.  
- On va se rendre invisibles et vous vous allez prendre nos apparences, ajouta Redmond, environ quarante ans lui aussi, les cheveux bruns un peu plus long, une peau bronzée et des yeux noirs.

HPDM

Harry se rejeta sur sa chaise. Il attrapa son mug de café et en avala une gorgée. Celui ci était légèrement froid et ocre. Harry fit la grimace et d'un claquement de doigt, réchauffa son mug et la cafetière posée à côté.

- Elles se débrouillent comment ? demanda Ryan, inquiet pour les filles.  
- Pas mal, fit Harry qui écoutait la conversation tout en feuilletant la gazette du sorcier. Elles boivent un peu de thé en parlant. Hey t'as vu ça ? Il y a deux enfants d'un agent du ministère qui ont été enlevés. C'est la cinquième disparition d'enfant au ministère depuis 4 mois. Et parait-il que c'est devenu habituel. On a toujours pas retrouvé les enfants. Ou plutôt ce qui doit en rester.  
- Bizarre... murmura Ryan. Mais ce n'est pas le moment. Concentres-toi sur la mission.  
- Oui chef ! répondit Harry tout en reportant son regard vers les écrans des filles.

HPDM

- Alors où et quand ? reprit Abysse.  
- Dans deux jours, il va y avoir une réception à l'intérieur même du ministère. Dumbledore y sera présent. Je veux que vous le tuiez à ce moment là.  
- Il y aura beaucoup de monde, objecta "Maria". Je protège ma peau et celle de mes agents avant tout.  
- Vous trouverez bien un moyen, conclu Hollings.

Andréa elle, ordonnait à sa cam de prendre des photos du bureau. De tous ces recoins. Ses yeux vifs observaient chaque parcelle du bureau, scrutant tous les défauts.

HPDM

- Albus Dumbledore... murmura Harry. C'est sûr que la plupart des sorciers vont le suivre pour les élections du futur Ministre de la Magie. Beaucoup lui voue une confiance absolue.  
- Quel froussard... soupira Ryan.

Derrière eux le feu de la cheminée grésilla bizarrement. Harry sursauta et se retourna rapidement. Les flammes verdirent et il sortit sa baguette, prêt à jeter un sort d'oublis. Mais ce fut Drago qui en sortit. Il tenait entre ses bras la petite Claire.

- C'est moi ! s'exclama-t-il en sortant de l'âtre. Je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps, c'est juste l'heure de ma pause. Mais je me suis dit qu'il était temps que Claire rencontre son deuxième papa.

Sur ceux Drago s'approcha d'Harry et lui fourra le bébé dans ses bras. Harry se crispa et plongea ses yeux verts dans ceux identiques de sa fille.

- Je repasse ce midi, fit Drago en posant le sac de Claire sur un fauteuil.  
- Tu... Tu me... bafouilla Harry. Tu me laisses tout seul avec elle ?! finit-il par s'écrier.  
- Bien sur, répondit Drago en haussant les épaules. Tu t'y feras.

Sur ceux il se pencha et embrassa Harry sur les lèvres puis Claire sur le front.

- Amusez-vous bien, conclu-t-il avant de disparaître dans les flammes.

Harry resta pétrifié, le regard fixant la cheminée vide. La petite gazouillait entre ses bras. Ryan lui offrit un doigt et le bébé l'attrapa  
entre ses petites mains. Le jeune homme sourit de toutes ses dents et chatouilla Claire de son autre main. Il commençait réellement à s'amuser avant qu'Harry se remette en marche et arrache Claire de ses mains.

- C'est ma fille pas la tienne, grogna Harry en serrant Claire contre lui.

Ryan éclata de rire et Harry cala Claire contre lui grâce à un bras. Les pieds sur la table, Harry reprit la mission, jouant avec sa fille en même temps.

HPDM

- Dépêchez-vous les mecs, fit Ryan. Les filles ont presque fini et ont à une nouvelle recrue à la maison.  
- Comment ça ? murmura Andrew, s'attirant des regards surpris de ses colocataires d'ascenseur.  
- Claire est de retour, répondit Ryan en rigolant. Et ferme-là Andrew.

L'ascenseur s'arrêta et les deux jeunes hommes descendirent.

- Les archives, murmura Ryan. C'est tout au fond à droite. Dépêchez-vous !  
- T'es drôle toi, j'te signal que pendant que tu t'amusais avec minie Potter nous on était un peu dans la merde à t'attendre ! Grogna Charlie.  
- Tant pis pour vous, répliqua Ryan. Et le "ferme-là" marche pour toi aussi Charlie !

Charlie jura entre ses dents mais rapidement ils arrivèrent devant un double porte. Leurs fausses apparences étaient faites pour cela. Un gardien protégeait les portes et il ne l'ouvrait que pour les aurors ou les membres du ministère de la justice. Les deux sorciers de l'Ordre étaient deux avocats sorciers.

- Salut les mecs ! Toujours sur cette affaire de trafique de drogue moldue ?  
- Ouais, répondit Andrew. Elle est vraiment hard !

Charlie lui envoya un coup de coude.

- Heu... Difficile ! corrigea machinalement Andrew en voyant le regard interrogateur du gardien.  
- Tu sais travailler avec les moldus... fit Charlie. On commence à connaître leur langage.

Le gardien haussa les épaules et ouvrit la porte. Les deux membres des 6 entrèrent prestement dans les gigantesques archives poussiéreuses.

- Aller vite on se dépêche ! cria Ryan. Les filles essayent de retenir Hollings mais c'est chaud.

HP

Pendant ce temps Harry écoutait la conversation entre Abysse et Hollings que d'une oreille. Il était plus absorbé par sa fille, s'endormant petit à petit dans ses bras. Son ventre était collé au torse de son père qui la maintenait contre lui avec son avant bras. Il sentait la petite respirer. Les doux cheveux d'or de Claire lui chatouillait le cou. Alors il frissonnait, plongeant son nez dans les cheveux si semblable à ceux de Drago.  
Ryan à ses côtés n'osait pas le déranger pour lui rappeler qu'il était en mission. Non il n'osait pas car la scène était trop... Tendre. La  
véritable rencontre d'un père avec sa fille. Harry avait enfin retrouvé sa famille tout simplement.

- JE L'AI ! S'écria Andrew.

Harry sursauta. Il resserra instinctivement ses bras autour de Claire qui se réveilla en sursaut. La petite se mit à pleurer. Paniqué Harry se mordit la lèvre en jetant un regard désespéré à Ryan.

- Mais berces-la ! s'exclama le plus jeune. Andrew, multiplies rapidement le dossier et cassez-vous.  
- Surtout que les filles vont bientôt quitter le bureau d'Hollings ! s'écria Harry avant d'attraper un micro. Les filles Charlie et Andrew ne sont pas encore là ! Retenez le un peu !

Il vit dans l'écran Andréa hocher imperceptiblement la tête et Abysse renversa sa tasse de thé sur de la paperasse. Hollings eut une exclamation surprise et Abysse se confondit en excuse, renforcée par Andréa qui a la place de nettoyer la tache l'élargie encore plus.

DM

- Ca va Drago ? lui demanda Elaura.  
- Oui bien sur pourquoi ? s'étonna Drago en se tournant vers sa voisine de table.

Il ne connaissait Elaura que depuis quelques jours. C'était un petit bout de femme d'un an son aînée. Une petite serpentarde dans l'âme bien qu'elle venait de Beaubâton. Elaura faisait deux têtes de moins que lui. Toute fine elle avait un teint de porcelaine, de jolis cheveux châtains coupés en carré déstructuré. Sa frange retombait sur ses yeux marrons pétillants. La jeune femme n'était pas extravagante mais en aucun cas elle était timide. Tenant tête à tout le monde, elle avait rapidement attiré la sympathie de Drago.  
Ils avaient déjà bien rigolé ensemble.

- Je ne sais pas, depuis la pause tu as l'air dans la lune, chuchota la jeune brunette en rayant une phrase sur sa feuille.

La phrase disparue magiquement et les mots suivants se déclarèrent, remplissant l'espace vide. Drago sourit mystérieusement, tout en feuilletant son livre pour trouver quelques informations sur les sorts cicatrisants.

- Mais dis-moi, tu n'aurais pas une chérie quelque par toi ? chuchota Elaura avec un regard amusé.

Drago détourna le regard et reprit sa plume. Comment lui avouer que ce n'était pas une chérie qui l'attendait chez lui mais un chéri ?

- Tu sais je le connais se sourire. Tu as le même que mon cousin avait lorsqu'il revenait de ses rendez-vous avec son mec... soupira Elaura.

Les parents d'Elaura étaient constamment en déplacement pour les affaires. La jeune fille avait alors vécu chez son oncle et sa tante, deux sorciers généreux travaillant à Sainte-Mangouste. C'était de là que venait sa passion pour la médicomagie.

- Son mec ? S'étonna Drago.  
- Oui il est gay, pourquoi ça te dérange ? Ajouta-t-elle en lui jetant un regard suspicieux.  
- Non vu que chez moi c'est un chéri, comme tu le dis, qui m'attend et pas une, répondit-il en tournant négligemment une page de son livre.

Elaura secoua la tête amusée. Elle commençait à le connaître ce sacré Drago Malfoy...

HP

- Alors ? Où est-elle ? s'exclamèrent Abysse et Andréa lorsque Ryan leur ouvrit la porte du QG.  
- Dans les bras d'Harry, répondit Ryan amusé.

Andrew et Charlie retirèrent leurs lunettes de soleil et bientôt leurs chevelures redevinrent rousses et blondes.

- Qui est... ? insista Abysse, avec un regard noir.  
- Dans le salon.

Ryan fut immédiatement poussé par les deux furies qui coururent voir Claire. Il eut un sourire amusé devant l'attrait que pouvait avoir les filles sur les bébées.

- OH QU'ELLE EST MIMI ! entendirent-ils du hall.

Les garçons éclatèrent de rire. Le pauvre Harry eut un mouvement de recule, surpris par les deux jeunes filles. La petite Claire serra le t-shirt de son père entre son poing alors que les larmes recommençaient à couler.  
Le brun soupira. Claire se remit à pleurer sous les yeux désolés d'Abysse et Andréa. Harry se mit doucement à la bercer mais rien n'y faisait. La petite continuait à pleurer.

- Je crois qu'elle a faim, déclara Charlie.

Ryan qui essayait d'amuser Claire en faisant des grimaces qui faisait rire les autres mais pas Claire, s'arrêta. Il lui jeta un regard questionneur.

- Et comment tu sais ça toi ? demanda Ryan.  
- Nous sommes 7 enfants dans ma famille et je ne suis que le deuxième. On peut dire que je m'y connais en bébé, répondit Charlie en haussant les épaules. Où est son sac ?

Harry lui montra du doigt le sac vert et rose pâle. Charlie y trouva un biberon et un bavoir. Il passa le bavoir au papa de Claire et remplit le biberon d'un lait tiède d'un coup de baguette.  
Puis il le tendit à Harry qui le présenta devant la bouche de la petite fille. Celle ci eut un sourire avant de boire. Harry soupira de  
soulagement en voyant sa fille engloutir son lait, d'une manière qui rapellait plus sa façon de manger que celle de Drago. Espérons que ça change avec l'âge !

- Je pense que ton mec est complètement malade de te l'avoir confié alors que tu ne t'y connais pas en bébé, fit Andrew avec un sourire moqueur en direction d'Harry.  
- Avant hier je ne savais pas que j'étais papa, grogna Harry. Désolé de ne pas mettre documenté sur le sujet avant.  
- Andrew fous-lui la paix, s'exclama Andréa. Je pense que c'est assez dur pour lui de se rendre compte de tout ce qu'il a raté.  
- Merci de me le rappeler Andy... marmonna Harry en essuyant doucement le lait qui coulait sur le menton de Claire.  
- Je crois qu'il vaudrait mieux laisser Harry tranquille et reporter notre attention sur le dossier vous voulez bien ? déclara calmement Charlie coupant net la conversation.

Charlie était le plus âgé des 6. Il était âgé de 26 ans. Puis Abysse le suivait, 24 années mouvementées derrière elle. Les jumeaux avaient fêter au début de l'année leurs 21 ans. Ensuite Harry avait depuis un mois 20 ans. Puis arrivait Ryan, le plus jeune, âgé de 18 ans, bientôt 19. Ils étaient tous extrêmement différent. Aidant le monde avec des manières différantes. Mais Charlie était naturellement devenu le meneur du groupe, aidant ses camarades intenables à redevenir sérieux de temps en temps.

- Ouais Charlie à raison, soutenu Andrew.  
- Ouaip ! S'exclama Abysse. Direction la cuisine !

Ils se dirigèrent vers la cuisine mais Harry ne les suivit pas. Les 5 autres s'en aperçurent mais ne le relevèrent pas. Ils s'enfermèrent dans la pièce, laissant le jeune père et sa fille seuls, à se découvrir.  
Silencieusement Harry alla s'asseoir sur le canapé. Il cala Claire sur un coussin posé sur son bras pour plus de confort. Son regard fut attiré par la photo de Ron et Hermione, tous les deux souriant. Hermione tenait la petite Claire, tout juste née dans ses bras. Ron avait passé un bras autour des épaules de la brune et jouait avec le nouveau né de son autre main.  
Ils semblaient si joyeux et heureux qu'Harry se sentit encore plus coupable de leur cacher son retour. Il n'était pas jaloux. Non, car il adorait la perspective qu'un jour il puisse retrouver ses deux meilleurs amis, amis avec l'homme de sa vie. Non il était seulement triste, sachant que sans sa disparition il aurait vécu ça depuis longtemps. Il aurait peut être été avec eux, sur la photo. Tenant sa fille entre ses bras et entouré de ses deux meilleurs amis.  
Il soupira, se disant que ruminer le passé ne servirait à rien. Maintenant il avait une fille et il ferait tout ce qu'il était en son pouvoir pour être un super père qu'il n'a jamais put avoir lui-même.  
Son regard se posa sur la fenêtre et l'extérieur l'attira. Il retourna sur Claire et remarqua que celle ci avait fini de boire. Alors il releva le biberon, désolé d'être si peu attentif. Piqué à vif par cette erreur il se promit de se rattraper.

- Ca te dirais une bonne balade ? murmura-t-il joyeusement à sa fille.

Celle ci lui souria et fit son rot. Harry rigola et essuya la petite bouche rosée de Claire. Il la souleva et la porta contre sa poitrine alors qu'il se relevait. Il alla fouiller dans le sac et en sortit un joli manteau. Harry sourit, secouant la tête en voyant que Claire était à la pointe de la mode pour enfant. Drago n'avait décidément pas changé !

HPDM

Harry poussa la poussette dans la rue. Le QG de l'Ordre se trouvait dans un ancien quartier sorcier. Mais avec le temps, des moldus s'y étaient installé et il était devenu entièrement moldu. Alors Harry sourit, sûr que malgré son léger déguisement il n'allait pas être reconnu.  
Harry portait une veste en cuir qu'il avait piqué à Andrew. Il avait pris les lunettes de soleil de Ryan qui traînait sur la table basse du salon et s'était dépêché de sortir après avoir utilisé la magie pour déplier le landau. Il y avait mit le couffin, peu sur de lui. Malgré tout, Drago avait gardé la notice qu'il avait négligemment mit sur une petite table dans le hall.  
Il n'avait que très peu modifié ses traits, conscient qu'il avait déjàbien changé. Alors il n'avait qu'effacé sa cicatrice.

Il se trouvait donc dehors, poussant la poussette de sa fille dans la rue. Il croisait quelques personnes qui souriait quelques fois à Claire et murmurait des "Qu'est-ce qu'elle est mignonne !". Harry n'en était que fier. Sa fille était très belle... Tout comme ses pères n'est-ce pas ? Où du moins il l'espérait !  
Ils entrèrent dans le super marché. Harry avait vérifié et il manquait dans la cuisine des éléments essentiels à la survie des 6 dans le QG. Il laissa la poussette dans un coin avec d'autre et sortit Claire du landau. Il prit un chariot et déplia le petit siège pour enfant. Il soupira en voyant qu'il était plus fait pour les 2/3 ans. Alors il garda Claire calée dans un bras et de l'autre conduit habillement le chariot.  
La situation était plus qu'étrange. Il était là, poussant un chariot dans un super marché moldu, entourer de personnes qui l'ignorait complètement. Et il avait sa fille dans les bras. Il avait sa fille dans ses bras et s'apprêtait à acheter de la bière pour Andrew, du jus de fruit multivitaminé pour Abysse, des tonnes de sodas différents pour Ryan, de l'eau aromatisée pour Andréas et du chocolat fourré aux noisettes pour Charlie. Mais il ne savait même pas ce qu'aimait Drago ! Ni Claire en faite. Déteste-t-elle les petits pois tout comme lui ? Vénère-t-elle le chocolat comme lui ? Ou alors est-elle plus raffiné comme Drago ?  
Il chargea un pack de bière dans son chariot et une vieille femme lui lança un regard outré. Harry fronça les sourcils et darda sur elle un regard noir. Qu'elle se mêle de ses affaires cette coincée !

Il savait aussi qu'il était un peu jeune pour avoir un enfant mais de toute façon en quoi ça regardait les autres tant que lui se sentait prêt ? Et en regardant Claire il savait qu'il ferait tout pour être un merveilleux père... C'était presque comme un rêve ce retour...

HPDM

- Tu as acheté des bières ?! s'exclama Andrew. Merci mec j'aurais pas pu vivre sans !  
- Et bien va donc vivre dehors et rentre les autres sacs, répliqua Harry en souriant.

Il sortit Claire du berceau et la donna à Andréas. Celle ci commença à gagatiser, parlant tout bas. Abysse était sur le canapé, à côté de  
Charlie et ils regardaient tout les deux la TV. Abysse avait replié ses jambes sous elle et se collait doucement au roux.

- Ils sont mignons tout les deux hein, souffla Ryan en pouffant.  
- Laisse Ryan, fit Harry. Ils sont faits l'un pour l'autre.

Ryan secoua la tête et Harry entreprit de ranger dans le frigo ce qu'il avait acheté.

- Heu Harry ?  
- Humm ?  
- Tu sais que tu es père depuis moins d'un jour, fit Andréas. Je ne suis pas sûr que couvrir Claire de cadeau sois tellement bénéfique pour votre relation.

Elle pointa du doigt l'énorme ours en peluche blanc et rose auquel elle venait de rendre sa taille normale. L'ours faisait cinq fois la taille de la petite Claire. Andréas l'avait placé dessus et celle ci touchait avec curiosité les gros yeux bleu ciel du nounours.

- J'ai des mois de cadeaux à rattrapé, se défendit le brun. Et puis si j'ai envie de gâter ma fille ça ne vous regarde pas ! Ajouta-t-il en dardant sur ses compagnons un regard agacé.  
- Te vexes pas vieux ! Fit Andrew. Surtout que tu as parfaitement raison. Le meilleur moyen d'avoir un enfant à sa bonne c'est de l'acheter avec des cadeaux !  
- Andrew ! S'écria Andréas.  
- Bah quoi ? S'étonna le blond. Viens pas me dire que je mens ! Je te signal que petite tu pardonnais tout aux parents que s'ils t'achetaient une poupée. Et crois-moi après avoir compris ça ils en avaient pas mal en stock à te donner dès que tu faisais une crise !

Andréas lui lança un regard noir et retourna à Claire. Ryan rigola et se retira examiner les chambres libres du QG qu'ils devaient se répartir.

- Splendide ! s'écria Andrew. Tu as pensé au chocolat de Charlie. Tu sais qu'avec une tablette de cette merveille tu peux soutirer tout et n'importe quoi au Grand Roux ?

Harry ria. Oui définitivement ils étaient bien différents. Et c'est ce qu'ils faisai leur force.

HPDM

Harry dévala rapidement les escaliers. Il entra dans le salon avec un grand sourire, jetant sur son épaule une serviette de bain rose pâle.

- C'est bon elle est débarbouillée et elle dort, s'exclama-t-il joyeusement en se laissant tomber à côté de Ryan. Alors que dit le dossier ?

Les cinq autres soupirèrent et se regardèrent. Charlie, assis en face de lui, lui lança le journal de ce matin. Harry y jeta un coup d'œil, l'ayant déjà lut ce matin pendant la mission. C'était celui qui parlait de la disparition des enfants au ministère.

- Oui je l'ai déjà lut ce matin, fit Harry en le posant sur la table basse. Mais quel est le rapport ?  
- Et bien on pense que le responsable pourrait être... commença Andréas en laissant sa phrase en suspend.  
- Hollings, lâcha Charlie.

* * *

_Alors ? Verdict ?_

_**Angel MP**_

_PS : Je remerçie Dray Potter 42 pour avoir corrigé ce chapitre et je suis désolée de ne pas t'avoir répondue mais j'ai moi aussi quelques blems d'ordi et d'internet en ce moment (travaux sur la ligne apparemment... pfff )_


	6. Action !

_Hum... Bonjour ? Nan ! Pas frapper ! Moi désolé, très très désolé ! Pas frapper !_

_Après un an d'absence pour cette fic je la remet en service et je vous promet que cette fois ci les majs seront plus rapides et moins espacées (pas un an d'attente juré !). _

_Malgré cela j'ai un message à MA BETA pour cette fic ! _**Je ne sais pas si tu as un problème d'ordinateur ou pas mais je t'ai envoyé pas mal de mails sans avoir de réponses, j'ai donc demandé a LOVEGAARAOFTHESAND de corriger ce chapitre après un mois de stagnation... Si tu lis ce chapitre, n'hésite pas à me donner de tes nouvelles !**

_Mes plates excuses, encore, pour tout ça ! Et surtout BONNE LECTURE !_

_**AMP**_

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 6 : Action !**

- Hollings ?! répéta Harry, surpris.

Les autres acquiescèrent, l'air grave. Abysse alla chercher le dossier qu'Andrew et Charlie avait réussit à voler au Ministère et l'ouvrit devant Harry.

- Hollings est censé avoir un casier vierge pour pouvoir se présenter aux ministérielles, expliqua Andréa. Mais ils ont oublié d'effacer quelques traces.

- On a retrouvé un dossier à son nom contenant plusieurs plaintes d'agressions sexuelles sur mineur. Des enfants d'environ sept ou huit ans. Et les enfants disparus au ministère ont le même âge, reprit Ryan.

- Il suffit de faire un lien et on trouve ce que cache Hollings, fit joyeusement Andrew, heureux d'avoir mené à bien sa mission.

- A-t-on des preuves ? demanda Harry. Et comment ces plaintes ont-elles pu être oubliées ?

- Hollings est un homme puissant, fit Charlie en haussant les épaules. Il a beaucoup de contacts et d'alliés. Et ce dans tous les Départements du Ministère.

- Pour ce qui est des preuves et bien les parents des enfants enlevés appartiennent tous au département de la Justice, fit Abysse. Comme quoi il n'a pas eut à chercher bien loin.

- Mais il y a aussi cette histoire, continua Andrew. Jordan Lyllwatt. Cet homme a la quarantaine et a deux enfants. Il travaillait au département de la justice et était le plus sérieux concurrent d'Hollings il y a quelques années. Il s'était destiné à une carrière d'avocat mais s'est soudainement retourné contre Hollings et a tout fait pour le battre.

- Mais pourquoi ? demanda Harry déboussolé.

- Et bien, déclara Andréa. Il est marqué que Jordan avait porté plainte contre Hollings pour avoir violé sa fille il y a quelques années de ça. Apparemment il l'avait enlevée un jour où Jordan l'avait emmenée avec lui, violée et enfermée dans une réserve de dossier. Seules quelques personnes avaient accès à cette pièce dont Hollings. Le jour même le destin a fait que Jordan eut une promotion. Avant même de se rendre compte que sa fille, mise sous la garde d'un de ses amis retrouvé mort, avait été enlevée il l'a retrouvé dans la réserve dont il venait d'avoir accès. Il dit avoir croisé Hollings lorsqu'il partait pour la première fois à la réserve et que celui ci avait quelques griffures fines au niveau du cou.

- Donc il l'a trainé en procès, fit Ryan. Mais Hollings étant bien plus malin il n'a pas pu gagner faute de preuves.

- Mais la petite fille ? s'exclama Harry.

- Était devenue muette, conclu Abysse. Et depuis trois cas similaires sont apparus au sein du ministère où l'enfant est retrouvé muet et violé. Hollings sait ce qu'il fait.

- C'est sans doute devenu trop dangereux de les relâcher, fit Andrew. Puisque maintenant il les garde. Quatre disparitions sans que l'on retrouve les enfants.

- Encore un peu bancal comme certitude je te l'accorde, déclara Charlie. Mais qui tente rien n'a rien. Si jamais Hollings est vraiment ce mec il faut l'exclure du Ministère... _Définitivement_.

°0°0°0°0°0°

- Et là ?! s'écria Andréa en se relevant d'un cri perçant.

La blonde portait sur le nez une paire de fines lunettes rectangulaires. Devant elle se trouvait l'immense écran qui diffusait des images du bureau d'Hollings grossies par deux fois. La jeune blonde et Abysse avaient repris leurs apparences originelles et avaient revêtu des tenues plus confortables. Les longs cheveux de nuit de l'asiatique étaient coiffés en deux couettes parfaitement symétriques et elle portait un short jaune flash et court assorti à un tee-shirt Mrs. Happy. Ses longues jambes blanches reposaient sur les genoux de Charlie assis à ses côtés sur le canapé. Andréa, elle, faisait les cent pas devant l'immense écran, ses yeux de lynx analysant la reproduction virtuelle du bureau d'Hollings. La jeune fille avait attaché ses cheveux en un chignon brouillon et quelques mèches s'y échappaient. Elle soufflait certaines fois pour les enlever de sa vue. Enfin dès qu'elle voyait quelque chose elle s'approchait rapidement, à l'aise en jogging d'une matière synthétique rose pâle.

- Ryan fait un gros plan, ordonna-t-elle en remontant d'un geste ses lunettes sur son nez droit.

Ryan, nonchalamment assis devant la table, les chevilles croisées dessus et en équilibre sur les deux pieds arrières de sa chaise s'exécuta. Plus loin Harry et Andrew regardaient un match de football moldu sur la TV du salon. Charlie et Abysse quant à eux préféraient papoter en toute liberté. Les analyses c'étaient plus le truc d'Andréa.

- Putain mais tire par les co...lles de Merlin ! hurla Andrew à quelques pas de la blonde. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il a dans son froc lui ?! Il a commandé une coquille taille XS ou quoi ?

Sa sœur lui décocha un regard meurtrier avant de se pencher pour la énième fois sur l'écran.

- Regarde ça... fit-elle à Ryan qui se pencha à son tour.

Elle lui montra un détail infime, le genre de détail que seul l'œil le plus avisé pouvait remarquer. C'était une photo de la bibliothèque la plus reculée de l'entrée. Elle semblait presque inutilisée puisque la petite plante dessus était fanée depuis des lustres et que tous les livres étaient recouverts d'une importante couche de poussière. Enfin tous sauf un. Un manque de poussière ridicule devant un grimoire ridiculement petit nommé " _Arniengorn, le gnome aux milles paresses_".

- Bizarre. Ce n'est pas le genre de livre qu'un futur ministre de la magie lirait, surtout à ce stade des ministérielles, dit le jeune homme.

- Sûr, fit-elle. Je ferais un tour dans une vielle mais immense bibliothèque des environs. Albus me l'a conseillé aux moindres recherches à faire. Elle est remplie mais que très peu peuplée.

- Bonne idée, déclara Ryan en attrapant son dernier gadget. Je t'accompagnerais.

- Oh nom d'un chien !! hurla Andrew. Je peux savoir à quoi il pensait ?! Nan mais franchement !

Le blond se jeta sur le poste de télévision et attrapa l'écran entre ses mains. Les yeux écarquillés il le secoua, sous les rires d'Harry. Un peu plus loin Andréa fit une grimace agacée et les poings sur les hanches se dirigea vers son jumeau. Arrivé derrière lui, elle se frotta les mains alors qu'Andrew, qui continuait de secouer la Tv du salon, ne la remarquait pas. Harry vit que la jolie blonde se retenait de rire et ce fut lui qu'il éclata de rire lorsqu'Andréa décocha une belle taloche derrière le crâne d'Andrew. Ce dernier bascula en avant et son visage se colla à l'écran au moment où la caméra faisait un gros plan sur un joueur, pas particulièrement beau. Vu de la place d'Harry il avait l'air... Occupé à l'embrasser.

Andréa riait de tout son soul, se moquant ouvertement de son frère dont les yeux rétrécissaient par la fureur. Une alarme retentit dans l'esprit de la blonde qui fila sur le canapé et se colla à Harry, un sourire goguenard plaqué aux lèvres.

- Viens me chercher maintenant, souffla-t-elle tandis qu'Harry passait un bras autour de ses épaules, tranquillement assis.

Andrew jaugea Harry du regard. Ce dernier haussa un sourcil provocateur. Alors le blond lui tira la langue et la tête haute, s'éclipsa dans la cuisine pour canaliser sa colère en allant se chercher une bière. Andréa rit doucement, moqueuse. Harry l'accompagna et raffermit sa prise sur la frêle silhouette. Celle ci bailla et se décala de sorte à rejeter ses longues jambes sur l'accoudoir et s'appuyer sur le brun. Ce dernier s'affala de plus belle sur le canapé et partit pour faire une petite sieste. C'est à dire qu'ils n'avaient pas beaucoup dormit cette nuit et la pression d'une première mission s'était évaporée de leurs épaules.

- C'était plutôt facile comme première mission, avoua Ryan, qui pianotait tranquillement sur un ordinateur portable d'un noir laqué qui brillait au soleil de la fenêtre.

- Oui, mais il ne faut pas réduire pour autant l'importance qu'elle a, répliqua Andréa en fermant les yeux.

- Hollings est un vrai connard, lâcha Abysse qui avait elle aussi choisie de faire une sieste en compagnie de Charlie, sur un canapé voisin.

- Ouais, un salopard de pédophile, ajouta Charlie en baillant.

- Je ne comprends pas comment on peut avoir ce genre de pensées en regardant un enfant... souffla Harry qui rejetait sa tête sur le dossier du canapé. Un enfant ça inspire l'innocence, et une vision des choses plus naïve. Qui pense au sexe en les voyant ?

- Les pédophiles tout simplement, répondit Andrew qui prit place à côté de Ryan. Qui veut à boire ?

- Moi je veux bien, dit Harry avant d'attraper la bière qu'on lui lança.

- Du jus de fruit pour moi Andrew, demanda Abysse qui fut satisfaite dans la seconde qui suivie. Merci.

- Je me demande... fit soudain Ryan, les sourcils froncés. Quel est son but ultime ? Ok c'est un obsédé sexuel, un pédophile, un mec pas bien. Mais je ne pense pas que la raison de sa candidature est de se taper tout les enfants du pays !

- C'est un fou, continua Charlie. Mais il est puissant. Il y a surement quelqu'un derrière lui.

- Vous avez raison, acquiesça Andréa. Quelques choses de plus grave ou quelqu'un de plus puissant se cache derrière tout ça, et ce satané Phyls Hollings n'en est que la porte parole.

- Son bureau est la clef de tout, coupa Andrew. Il a une famille, des enfants et une femme. Et quoi qu'on en dise la vie des célébrités sorcières n'est pas vraiment privée. Il doit forcément prendre soin de cette...

- Couverture ? proposa Harry. Je suis d'accord avec toi, ce n'est pas dans son logement qu'il faut chercher.

- Mais dans son bureau, conclu Andréa. Là où se cachent tous ses secrets, le seul endroit où personne ne peut aller sans qu'il ne le sache... Et Abysse a fouillé dans les photos de paparazzi qui suivent Hollings et jamais il ne se rend dans un lieu inconnu où étrange. Surtout en pleine campagne. Le moindre de ses pas est observé.

- Et puis on a tous des trucs à cacher ! ajouta Andrew. Personnellement mes magasines pornos moi je les range dans mon bureau. On en a tous un et qui irait chercher dans le mien ?

- Andrew ! grogna Andréa.

- Non mais il a raison, s'exclama Charlie. Pas sur ses revues pornos mais sur son bureau. Ce n'est qu'un simple bureau. Au premier coup d'œil on remarque que c'est un politicien. Des dossiers dans tous les coins, des plantes fanées depuis des lustres qu'il n'a pas eu le temps d'arroser et qu'il a tout bonnement oubliées faute de temps, des livres et des livres de loi et d'histoire. Qui voudrait voir plus loin ? Enfin à part nous...

- Tu as toujours les plans Andrew ? demanda Abysse.

- Oui mais j'ai le regret de vous annoncer que le bureau d'Hollings est encerclé, que ce soit d'en haut, d'en bas et sur les côtés. Il ne peut y avoir ni passage secret ni planque ni quoique ce soit. Les six faces du cube sont occupées.

- Alors il n'y a qu'une seule solution, conclu Harry. Y retourner et découvrir ce qui se cache à l'intérieur.

Épuisé, Drago transplana au QG. Pour une simple journée elle avait été pas mal mouvementée et ses professeurs n'avaient pas pris la peine de se farcir le baratin habituel comme quoi la médicomagie était une vocation, et un métier très difficile et compliqué à assumer... Bref ils avaient tout de suite attaqué et Drago ne pouvait qu'en être heureux. Il avait toujours détesté les monologues de rentrée de leurs professeurs. Mais se remettre à étudier un an après la dernière fois qu'il avait posé la main sur un livre pour y apprendre quelque chose avait été... Difficile. Malgré cela Drago se savait travailleur, il ne rechignait jamais la tache, tant que ça lui apportait quelque chose.

Il entra lentement et posa son sac dans le hall. Il retira sa veste qu'il jeta sur le porte manteau. Il ne voulait qu'une chose, sa Claire et une bonne douche. Ses chaussures finirent devant la porte, abandonnées en cour de route. Drago monta lentement les escaliers du QG sans même jeter un coup d'œil au salon où les nouveaux six dormaient à poings fermés. En fait il les avait _presque_ oubliés. La porte de sa chambre était ouverte et les rideaux menant à celle de Claire aussi. Drago fronça les sourcils, mécontant. Sa chambre a toujours été inondée par le soleil l'après midi et six jeunes adultes ne devaient pas être très silencieux. Il passa la porte de la chambre de sa fille à pas de loup et fut surpris de la trouver réveillée et gazouillante.

- Coucou toi... susurra-t-il en la prenant dans ses bras.

Le bébé relâcha l'oreille d'un lapin pour attraper un pan de sa chemise. Son père la calla sur une épaule et entreprit de ranger des affaires à elle qui trainait sur le fauteuil du coin. Puis il soupira en voyant les cheveux blonds de sa fille, qui lui tombait sur les oreilles et le front, désordonnés et emmêlé. Alors il la posa sur la table à langer, allongée sur le dos. Il posa une main sécuritaire sur son ventre pendant qu'il se baissait pour trouver une brosse et des barrettes. Il coiffa doucement sa splendide fille d'une barrette rose qui retenait les mèches de cheveux qui lui balayait son front, juste au dessus de son oreille droite. Il laissa les autres lui retomber sur la nuque et le cou. Puis il la changea et la rhabilla d'une petite robe d'été dans un esprit bohème aux couleurs chaudes, qui faisait ressortir son teint de porcelaine.

- Alors ta première journée avec Papa ? Il n'a pas été trop nul j'espère... Enfin j'imagine que ça a été catastrophique n'est-ce pas ?

Pour toute réponse la petite gazouilla joyeusement et un déluge de fleurs virtuelles tomba sur eux. Elles ressemblaient à celles de sa robe et Drago se mit à rire. Claire faisait souvent de la magie, inconsciemment, lorsque quelque chose lui plaisait.

- D'accord chérie je penserais à te la mettre plus souvent celle ci, murmura-t-il en déposant un baiser sur le front lisse de Claire.

Claire eut un gargouillement enjoué et Drago la maintint contre son épaule.

°0°0°0°0°

- Hey... marmonna une voix ensommeillée. T'es là depuis longtemps ?

Drago se retourna pour observer Harry qui venait juste de se lever. Le blond avait aperçut les cinq autres dormir profondément dans le salon. Ils étaient si touchants, endormis comme ça, tous ensembles, qu'il n'avait pas eut le cœur de les réveiller pour préparer le dîner. Il avait donc prit Claire et l'avait allongée dans un landau posé dans la cuisine. Puis il s'était attelé à préparer un dîner digne de ce nom pour rassasier les estomacs qu'il devinait creux et avides de bonne chaire des six jeunes adultes.

- Je suis rentré il y a une heure, répondit Drago qui ne put s'empêcher de sourire au beau brun.

- Tu m'as manqué...

Harry le prit tendrement dans ses bras et s'empara vivement de sa bouche. Drago soupira et se lova dans ses bras.

- T'es fatigué ? chuchota Harry qui ne voulait pas briser le silence quasi religieux qui avait prit possession du QG.

- Nos nouveaux profs ne vont pas nous faire de cadeaux, avoua Drago.

- Mais ça te plait, finit Harry à sa place.

- Ca se pourrait, glissa Drago avec un sourire.

Le blond se lova dans les bras d'Harry et enfouit son visage dans son cou. Le brun lui caressa lentement le dos et embrassa doucement ses cheveux. Un sourire éblouissant se dessina sur ses lèvres lorsque ses yeux tombèrent sur Claire qui les observait en silence.

- Alors comment c'est passé ta première journée avec ta fille ?

Il lui offrit un splendide sourire alors qu'Harry portait son attention au bébé blond qui, étrangement silencieux, les fixait avec intensité.

- Franchement ?

- Si possible ! Ria Drago.

- Terrifiante, soupira-t-il. Écoute Dray je ne pense pas être prêt à m'en occuper seul tout de suite. C'est Charlie qui m'a sauvé la mise aujourd'hui. Tu sais quand on a plusieurs petits frères et sœurs...

- J'ai vu ça, déclara calmement Drago.

- Comment ça ?

- Claire était réveillée quand je suis arrivé. Elle n'était pas coiffée, mal callée dans son lit, tu avais laissé les rideaux de sa chambre ouverts alors qu'en fin de soirée le soleil inonde ma chambre en été. La porte était ouverte et ayant à peu près cerné tes amis je dois t'avouer qu'ils ne sont pas très... Silencieux.

Harry baissa la tête, la culpabilité l'assaillant. Il était un mauvais père, il le savait. Il jeta un coup d'œil à l'énorme nounours qui lui avait acheté et soupira. Ce n'était pas en l'ensevelissant sous les cadeaux qu'il aurait son amour. Il croisa les bras, piètre défense face au père de sa fille.

- C'est... Trop tôt ! Dans ma tête je ne suis pas encore père ! Toi tu as eu neuf mois pour t'y habituer, t'y préparer. Pour moi c'est tout nouveau. Laisse-moi un peu de temps chéri... Le temps d'apprendre. Et je te jure que je serais le meilleur père possible.

Drago tendit la main vers lui, un doux sourire jouant sur ses lèvres. Les paroles d'Harry l'avait touché et il se rendait compte à quel point le brun était terrorisé à l'idée de mal faire avec sa fille. Harry attrapa ses doigts pâles et fins et se pressa dans ses bras, ses yeux jouant avec ceux, identiques, de Claire.

- Elle est magnifique, soupira-t-il. Elle te ressemble.

- Elle nous ressemble, corrigea Drago.

Il sentit plus qu'il ne vit Harry sourire et refermant ses bras de son dos, murmura :

- Je te laisserais autant de temps que tu veux mon amour mais je veux que tu me promettes qu'un jour... Tu seras réellement prêt et que tu ne nous laisseras plus.

- C'est promis... Depuis la seconde où je suis parti je me suis juré qu'une fois revenu, je ne repartirais jamais.

~*~

La salle de réunion de l'Ordre du Phénix était à moitié remplie en ce jour. Les six y siégeaient au grand complet, deux d'entre eux se sentaient nerveux et fébriles. De nouvelles personnes allaient être mises au courant de leur... Résurrection. Mais pas encore les Weasley. Charlie avait accueillit la nouvelle avec soulagement. Malgré les douces paroles d'Abysse et les encouragements d'Harry il ne se sentait pas encore prêt à les revoir. Pour lui, il les avait en quelque sorte abandonnés et enfermés dans un chagrin perpétuel. Il n'osait penser à l'état de sa mère lors de son pseudo enterrement. Tout ce qu'il savait c'était qu'au moment venu, il allait subir une sacrée remontrance.

De son côté Harry tentait pas tout les moyens de s'accommoder à son nouveau statut. Gradé général dans l'Ordre du Phénix et chef des six par respectivement Dumbledore et ses camarades, il devait aussi gérer son statut de père et de petit ami, ce dont il avait définitivement perdu l'habitude. Rien que voir Drago lui sourire lui donnait envie de parcourir le monde en amoureux, de s'évader. Or la guerre reposait en partie sur lui, et il ne pouvait pas, ne voulait pas, faillir à sa mission première.

Remus entra à ce moment là, suivit de Drago qui discutait avec un jeune homme ressemblant à Blaise Zabini, semblait-il à Harry. Le blond avait mécaniquement jeté une fine couverture rose sur son épaule dont il caressait le bout. Quant au loup garou, il n'aperçut pas immédiatement Harry. Son regard alla vers Dumbledore qui d'un signe de tête le désigna. Ce fut alors avec un immense sourire que Remus se jeta dans les bras de son presque filleul, les larmes aux yeux.

- Je n'y croyais pas tu sais, murmura l'homme en serrant le brun contre lui. Je suis tellement heureux que tu soies là...

Harry inspira longuement, se remémorant la douce odeur de chocolat de l'homme qui avait été son professeur, son oncle, son parrain... Et qui l'était toujours. Au fil et à mesure qu'on mettait les sorciers au courant de sa réapparition, Harry avait été surpris de voir que ses relations avec eux ne changeaient presque pas. Les physiques se modifiaient, pour sûr mais ils restaient les mêmes intérieurement et les peurs du jeune homme s'envolaient peu à peu. C'était rassurant et encouragent. Pour la suite.

Remus le lâcha enfin et s'assit à ses côtés, suivit de Severus qui salua Harry d'un signe de tête. Se penchant par dessus la table, il serra tout de même la main de Charlie. Le roux avait toujours été un excellent élève, assidu malgré sa maison et son poste dans l'équipe de Quidditch. Il l'aimait bien.

- Bien, fit Dumbledore. Nous voici tous réuni.

Tous étant les six, le vieux directeur, Snape, Remus, Drago, Zabini, Tonks (qui avait sauté au cou d'Harry, en larmes), Kingsley, chef de la nouvelle brigade des aurors et fiancé de Nymphadora, Maugrey, et McGonagall.

- Je vous ai tous fait part des découvertes de ma nouvelle équipe et comme leurs identités, ces données doivent rester secrètes. C'est pourquoi vous êtes sous sort Fidélitas. Malgré la confiance que j'ai en vous, je ne peux me permettre de laxisme.

- Qu'avez-vous prévu ? Questionna le chef des aurors. On ne peut laisser une telle situation menacer le ministère. Les fautes de Hollings sont bien au dessus de ce que l'on soupçonnait.

- Je le reconnais, acquiesça Albus. Mais c'est une mission périlleuse, Hollings est un homme puissant, il a de nombreux contacts. Le moindre faux pas et s'en est fini de nous. Les six ont déjà prévus une descente. Grace à leurs appareils sophistiqués ils ont pu trouver un indice.

- Maigre indice, continua Andréa. Mais suffisant vu nos informations. Nous ne pouvons rester là, les bras ballants à attendre, donc nous nous sommes portés sur la seule hypothèse que nous avons.

- Qui est ? Posa Tonks, curieuse.

Ryan ouvrit son ordinateur portable sous les yeux éberlués des sorciers et pianota quelques secondes dessus avant que l'écran de plasma qu'il avait déjà utilisé pour la mission précédente (les Cams) apparut au bout de la longue table. Une série de photo y défila, représentant toutes le bureau de Hollings.

- Il n'y a rien à chercher chez lui, expliqua Ryan. Sa maison est sa couverture. Sa famille aussi. Il ne peut pas se permettre de la ruiner en y faisant quoique ce soit d'inhabituel. Et il passe le plus clair de son temps dans son bureau.

- Nous ne sommes pas allés chercher bien loin, reprit Charlie, c'était l'évidence même. Nous avons organisé un faux rendez-vous avec lui et prit des clichés du bureau. La pièce est encadrée de toute part, des quatre faces, du plafond et du sol, par d'autres pièces également fréquentées. Et par de nombreuses personnes.

- Il n'y a donc rien, soupira Remus, déçu. Pourtant je pensais qu'il cachait quelque chose dans ce bureau.

- C'est le cas, coupa Harry.

- Nous avons trouvé ça, continua Andréa. Pas grand chose en somme, mais chez nous, on sait que le moindre détail est important. Ce livre, "_Arniengorn, le gnome aux milles paresses_", ce n'est franchement pas une lecture de futur ministre. Et son fils a quatorze ans maintenant, il ne lit plus de contes depuis des années.

- Aucun enfant n'est venu ces derniers temps ? questionna Severus.

- Depuis le dernier enlèvement aucun, répondit Abysse. Et nous tenons ces infos du gardien même du ministère. Les gens sont au courant de la rumeur. Des enfants enlevés au sein même du Ministère... Ca fait tâche sur le CV lisse de la politique sorcière. Les journaux sont censurés mais rien n'empêche les gens de parler.

- Que comptez-vous faire ? insista Kingsley, appuyant ses coudes sur la table pour se pencher vers les six. Ce sont des hypothèses à prendre avec des pinces. Cette mission est extrêmement dangereuse. Peut être devrions nous y affiler des agents plus forts et expérimentés.

Un silence accueillit sa proposition et des sourires moqueurs apparurent sur les visages distants d'Andrew et Ryan. Ce fut Harry qui brisa la pesanteur de la pièce.

- Sachez que vous avez devant vous les agents les plus forts et expérimentés de l'Ordre. Nous sommes peut être nouveaux mais pas idiots, nous savons comment ça marche, fit-il fermement.

- Je n'ai pas choisi les six pour cette mission au hasard Kingsley, ajouta Dumbledore. Ils sont bien plus puissants que vos aurors. Et bientôt vous n'aurez plus la peine de me croire sur parole.

Les six s'entre regardèrent l'espace d'un instant. Ils pensaient que leur retour serait facile et pourtant... Ils allaient devoir faire leurs preuves comme dans n'importe quel boulot. Mais ils étaient prêts à cela, et dans quelques jours, leurs places seraient méritées.

* * *

_Alors ? Verdict ? Promis le prochain chapitre dans quelques semaines !_

_Bisous ! AMP_

_PS : Merci à LoveGaaraOfTheSand pour avoir gentillement accepté de me dépanner cette fois ci... Thanks à toi Miss ! _


	7. Les dessous des apparences

_Coucou !_

_Faut l'avouer, même si je n'ai pas été très rapide, j'ai quand même mis moins de temps cette fois ci pour publier ! = J'suis fière ^^ _

_En tous cas j'espère que vous apprécierez ce chapitre, je vous promets un chapitre suivant encore meilleur, bourré d'action et de retournement de situation mais... Après les vacances. Car je pars demain et je ne sais absolument pas si j'aurais le d'écrire cet été. Je m'en excuse d'avance mais je lirais et répondrais à tout vos messages, promis !_

_Bigs Bizoox !_

_Angel_

* * *

**Chapitre 7 : Les dessous des apparences.**

La fin de la réunion sonna rapidement pour les six sorciers, laissant les autres membres de l'Ordre discuter encore un peu des problèmes de l'Angleterre face à Voldemort. Harry se rendit dans la chambre de sa fille, contrôlant nerveusement ses pas pour qu'ils soient les plus silencieux possible. Pourtant il retrouva Claire éveillée, ses magnifiques yeux verts grands ouverts, rendus brillants par une étincelle qui y résidait. Ce pétillement ressemblait à celui que Drago arborait lorsqu'il était heureux, paisible.

Il la sortit de son berceau, laissant pendre le long de son corps la légère couverture rose pâle. Il l'enveloppa doucement dans le tissu souple et velouté, émerveillé par la peau si douce et si fragile de sa fille. Il caressa sa joue d'un doigt et en retour, Claire souriait, d'un sourire à le faire vouer aux enfers. Sa fille était comme une promesse d'Éden et d'Enfer, le tout à la fois. Un Éden à vivre près d'elle, mais un Enfer à la sentir éloignée, en danger. La guerre ne se terminerait pas avant quelques mois, peut-être même quelques années, il en était persuadé. Elle avait le temps de grandir mais sa position la propulsait en haut de la liste noire de Voldemort avant même qu'elle ne sache parler ou marcher.

Il la pressa contre son torse, une main tenant sa tête aux cheveux de blé doré et l'autre sous ses fesses, la portant contre son cœur. Claire gazouilla et une odeur de chocolat emplit la pièce. Harry ne put que rire. Drago lui avait parlé des atypiques démonstrations de pouvoirs de son bébé. Elle les utilisait pour, en quelque sorte, avoir ce qu'elle voulait, les aider, communiquer avec eux. Elle ne savait pas parler mais peu importe, quoiqu'elle veuille, sa magie le faisait savoir pour elle. C'était inconscient, amusant pour sa fille. Mais dénonciateur d'énormes pouvoirs pour ses parents mi-anxieux mi-fiers.

Il sortit de la petite chambre de nouveau né puis traversa celle qu'il partageait avec le père de sa fille. Il descendit lentement les escaliers, prenant garde à ne pas secouer son bébé, les marches en vieux chêne usé craquant sous son poids. Il aperçut Ryan et Andrew, bière dans une main, jeu de carte dans l'autre, passer le temps dans le grand salon du rez-de-chaussée. Mais il vit aussi Abysse et Charlie, discutant autour d'un chocolat chaud dans la cuisine. Il vira à gauche et se faufila dans l'ombre sous l'escalier. Là se trouvait une petite porte, menant à une immense bibliothèque. L'odeur de vieux grimoires les prit au nez lorsque la porte se ferma derrière ses talons. Une pointe amère de regret atteignit son cœur, elle lui rappelait tellement celle de la bibliothèque de sa première maison, Poudlard.

Mais cette sensation disparut bien vite, effacée par une douce chevelure dorée, émergeant de derrière un moelleux fauteuil. La douce brise magiquement chauffée qui s'échappait de la gigantesque fausse baie vitrée balayait quelques mèches, certaines retombant sur la nuque du blond, d'autre voletant sans doute devant ses yeux.

Harry s'avança, le vieux parquet foncé craqua une nouvelle fois sous ses pieds. Il sourit alors que les yeux de son petit ami s'éclairaient à sa vue, et à sa fille pelotonnée dans ses bras au chaud dans la douce couverture rose. Sans un mot, Drago tapota la place qui restait dans le moelleux fauteuil et Harry vint s'y lover, écartant un bras pour que Drago se blottisse contre eux. Lorsque le corps chaud de son amant caressa enfin le sien, il soupira, resserrant sa prise sur les deux êtres qui comptaient le plus pour lui.

Ainsi installés, ils ne virent pas Andréa, caché par l'obscurité d'une immense bibliothèque chuchoter quelques mots afin de faire une photo de cette scène.

== DM nd Co

Installé dans le salon, les six, Drago et Claire finissaient de souper. Tous accroupis autour de la large table basse, ils riaient, se moquaient, murmuraient, se bidonnaient, souriaient. Bref une humeur joyeuse et insouciante avait pris en otage tout les adulescents. Même le bébé était de la partie puisqu'elle faisait briller quelques étoiles au dessus de sa petite tête blonde. Dans les bras de Charlie, elle riait, tapant dans ses mains alors qu'Abysse faisait le clown devant elle, rejointe par Ryan. Les grimaces s'enchainaient, entrecoupées des remarques sarcastiques, moqueuses, amusées et exaspérées de Drago, Ryan, Harry et d'Andréa.

Les vestiges du repas du soir étaient relégués à l'instant d'après et l'assemblée digérait tranquillement. On aurait dit une vraie petite famille, festoyant pour une raison quelconque, peut être pour le simple fait d'être ensemble, ravis de se retrouver. D'où il était, c'est à dire d'entre les jambes d'Harry, encadré de Ryan et Andréa, Drago ne ressentait plus aucune gêne, ni restriction. Son petit ami avait eut raison lorsqu'il lui avait dit qu'il les aimerait et adopterait rapidement puisque c'était officiellement fait. Sa ressemblance avec Andréa l'amusait, ses différences avec Andrew aussi, ses points communs avec Ryan et Abysse les liaient et Charlie était décidément resté un Weasley pure souche, comme il avait l'habitude de fréquenter. De plus sa fille avait littéralement prit Charlie comme tonton puisqu'elle le réclamait régulièrement, sans tout de même oublier Harry, qui face aux crises de magie de sa fille, ne pouvait être autre que gaga et fier.

- Harry ne me regarde pas comme ça chéri, ça me gêne, souffla Charlie, un éclat d'amusement faisant briller dangereusement ses orbes océan. Je sais que tu m'aimes mais à ce point... S'en est de l'adoration !

Des éclats de rire tonitruants accueillirent sa remarque et Harry leva les yeux au ciel, exaspéré mais amusé par son coéquipier. Dans ses bras, Drago qui avait bien tenté de ne pas rire, explosa, rejetant sa tête dans son cou et tapant sur ses cuisses. Sans qu'il ne puisse s'en empêcher, un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres d'Harry qui pour faire bonne figure s'exclama :

- Crétin ! Quand tu rétréciras d'un mètre soixante, que tu te baladeras à demi nu, que tu deviendras blond et que je serais obligé de changé tes couches peut être que j'te regarderais comme ça !

Les rires redoublèrent et Harry s'y joignit de bon cœur, le sien ayant un sursaut de tendresse lorsqu'il sentit un doux baiser se poser sur sa mâchoire. Les larmes montant à ses yeux, Andrew s'étala sur le sol derrière lui, accompagné par sa jumelle dont les rires redoublaient à sa vue. Même Claire se mit à rire, de son petit rire cristallin, d'une innocence pure et rare. Mais...

- ARRÊTEZ ! hurla Abysse. LA CHEMINEE !

Affolé, Drago se redressa d'un bon. Les flammes verdissaient et une sonnette légère envahit le salon.

- Quelqu'un arrive ! Partez vite ! s'écria-t-il.

Les six se levèrent en toute hâte. Andréa prit la petite fille dans ses bras après un regard éloquent à Andrew qui acquiesça.

- Harry vite ! Pars !

- Dray...

- Non ! Pars !

A contre cœur, Harry fit un pas en arrière. Il n'aimait pas l'idée de se cacher continuellement. Mais Charlie empoigna son bras et le tira vers le placard le plus proche où étaient déjà Abysse et Ryan. Pendant ce temps Andrew faisait disparaître toutes les assiettes en trop et bondit sur le canapé, aux côtés de Drago. Prestement, Andréa s'éclipsa. A peine son talon aiguille eut disparu du pas de la porte qu'un Ron rougissant était poussé hors de l'âtre par une Hermione grimaçante et agacée, aux vêtements froissés.

- Par Merlin Ron ! Tu ne pourrais pas faire attention !

Dans le placard, Harry eut un cri de surprise que Ryan étouffa de sa main. Même dans l'obscurité, Abysse aurait juré que Charlie avait violement pali. Elle comprit immédiatement que le jeune homme roux était son petit frère, Ron, le parrain de Claire. Elle s'empara alors délicatement de sa main, et caressa son bras, pressant son buste contre son épaule. Le roux soupira et elle sut qu'il lui en était reconnaissant.

- Désolé Mione, mais tu me connais, j'ai encore trop mangé alors...

- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé encore ? Soupira Drago qui se pencha pour embrasser Hermione sur le front.

- Ron a trop mangé ce midi, Molly avait fait son gratin spécial et on a eut une secousse dans le réseau de cheminette. Il s'est alors propulsé dans un salon quelconque et à vomit sur le sol d'un vieux paranoïaque qui a faillit nous tuer.

- Du Ron tout craché, rit Drago en faisant l'accolade au roux.

Hermione secoua la tête puis, détournant les talons, elle aperçut Andrew, assit sur l'accoudoir qui observait leur arrivée.

- Salut, fit-il en se redressant.

De ce simple geste, Andrew dépassa la brunette de trois têtes. Celle ci rougit, provoquant le froncement de sourcil d'Harry qui, caché dans le placard, avait entr'ouvert la porte pour les épier.

- Moi c'est Andrew, continua-t-il en se penchant pour lui faire la bise, à la française.

- Tu es français ? Tu as un léger accent.

- Effectivement.

- Andrew, j'te présente Hermione, intervint Drago. Une ennemie de Poudlard, ajouta-t-il en riant.

- C'est la marraine de Claire ?

- Et Ron, son parrain.

Les deux jeunes hommes se serrèrent la main et Andrew plissa les yeux, remarquant l'étrange regard intrigué que Ron coulait sur lui.

- Il est...

- Son cousin, coupa une voix.

Andréa entra, Claire dans ses bras. Elle adressa un joli sourire à Ron, qui les bras ballant, la regardait entrer, bouche bée.

- Andréa ! S'étrangla-t-il. Tu... Tu... T'es !

- La cousine de Drago. On arrive de France, on voulait à tout prix retrouver notre cousin préféré sans savoir que celui ci avait eut une magnifique fille. Et sans connaître ses amis, ajouta-t-elle.

Hermione fronça les sourcils, alors que Drago se mordait les lèvres. Devant la situation cocasse, Andrew s'empêchait de rire, bien que son regard et son attention fussent plus tournés vers la jolie brunette. Celle ci le remarqua et rougit. Dans sa tête, Andrew s'acclamait, pour lui c'était dans la poche.

- Mais... Dray c'est... Enfin Dumbledore... intervint Hermione.

- Il sait. Andrew et Andréa font parti de l'Ordre, ne t'inquiète pas.

Elle eut un souffle rassuré puis s'avança vers Andréa que Ron ne quittait pas des yeux, afin de prendre Claire. La blonde lui céda le bambin de bon cœur, accueillant le petit rire de Claire avec un sourire. Protecteur, Andrew remarqua l'intérêt que lui portait Ron avec méfiance. Quoiqu'il lui faisait, il serrait quelques pas derrières à le surveiller.

- Et si on allait dans la cuisine ? proposa soudainement Drago, tout en coulant un regard vers le placard.

- Hein ? Mais pourquoi ? S'étonna Hermione. Pas de nourriture Ron ! ajouta-t-elle.

Andrew se mit à rire, alors que Ron rougissait légèrement, sous le regard curieux d'Andréa qui n'était pas présente lors de l'explication de la brunette. Drago les tira alors vers le couloir, direction la cuisine de l'autre côté du hall, là où Hermione et Ron ne verrait pas les quatre autres membres des six monter les escaliers qui longeait le mur du salon.

Rapidement, le salon fut vide et les quatre sorciers sortirent du placard sans un bruit et à pas de loup, coururent vers les chambres. D'un bond ils entrèrent tous dans la chambre d'Abysse qui la partageait avec Andréa. Harry et Charlie s'effondrèrent sur le premier lit et Ryan s'assit plus dignement sur le second, étrangement silencieux. D'un regard, il transmit son avis à Abysse, qui adossée à la porte, gardait un visage impassible, malgré l'inquiétude qui la rongeait.

- C'en n'était moins une, soupira Charlie.

- Ouais... souffla Harry qui s'allongea de tout son long.

- Ce sont... ? Commença Abysse.

- Ron et Hermione, mes meilleurs amis lorsque j'étais encore vivant, fit doucement Harry.

- Ron est mon petit frère, rajouta Charlie. Ils font partie de l'Ordre depuis quelques années. En fait, ils y sont rentrés en même temps que Ry... J'me trompe ?

- Non c'est bien ça. D'après ce que m'a dit Drago, Hermione fait des études de Justice magique et Ron est gardien chez les Canons. Ils étaient tout deux des membres actifs mais...

- Ron s'est retiré de l'ordre à notre mort fictive, continua Charlie, la voix faible et bourrée d'émotions. Il n'a pas supporté le fatalisme de l'Ordre et le fait qu'il nous prenait tous pour des armes et non pour des frères d'armes. C'est un véritable Gryffondor, conclut-il avec un sourire attendrit.

- Un véritable ami, ajouta Harry. Il a soutenu Drago durant sa grossesse. J'ai tellement hâte de pouvoir le remercier pour tout ce qu'il a fait. Tellement hâte !

Un sourire joyeux illumina les visages d'Harry et Charlie qui se raccrochèrent à cette pensée. C'était extrêmement dur pour eux de les voir ainsi sans pouvoir leur parler, un an après tout ça. De plus, le récit que Drago leur avait fait de l'année qu'ils avaient ratée... Rien de tel pour pousser leur impatience à pouvoir étreindre les personnes qu'ils aimaient.

~*~

- Ils sont partis, annonça Drago en ouvrant la porte de la chambre des filles où ils s'étaient tous cachés. Vous pouvez sortir.

Il portait une Claire somnolente dans ses bras. Le petit nez de sa fille tout contre sa clavicule, il la serrait contre son torse, enroulée dans sa petite couverture rose douce et décorée de petits vifs dorés.

En baillant, Ryan, Charlie et Abysse passèrent la porte et prirent les escaliers. Il était temps de tout ramasser et d'aller dormir. Demain serait une grande journée. De son côté, Harry se redressa plus difficilement sur le lit. Drago lui jeta un regard triste et navré.

- Je suis désolé. Je ne savais pas qu'ils allaient venir.

Harry ne répondit rien et enfouit son visage dans ses mains, les coudes posés sur ses genoux. Soupirant, Drago referma la porte derrière lui et alla s'asseoir aux côtés d'Harry, prenant garde à ne pas bousculer sa fille dont les yeux n'étaient plus clos. De son bras libre, le blond entoura le dos d'Harry et se colla contre son flanc. Sa petit fille, silencieuse balança lentement sa tête de l'autre côté et s'appuya contre la solide épaule de son papa brun. Puis elle referma les paupières, deux émeraudes disparaissant doucement.

- Je t'aime Ry, murmura Drago. S'il y avait quoi que je puisse faire... Je le ferais sans hésiter.

Harry leva la tête et tourna les yeux vers Drago. Il aperçut alors Claire, tendrement assouplie contre son épaule et le torse de Drago.

- Tu as déjà tout fait, murmura Harry. Ce n'est pas à toi de faire quoique ce soit mon amour. C'est à moi.

~*~

Lové contre Harry qui dormait du sommeil du juste, Drago réfléchissait aux paroles qu'il avait prononcé quelques instants plus tôt. Harry devait faire quelque chose...Mais quoi ? Que lui cachait-il ?

Tendrement, il baisa le front de son petit ami. Son retour avait rimé avec le retour de son soleil en entier. Il avait enfin une solide conception de la vie, une solide conception de la famille. Il avait sa raison de vivre entière et l'impression que tout irait bien dans le futur. Il se savait naïf et poufsouffle sur ce coup là. Cela ne lui ressemblait pas mais la paternité l'adoucissait et il se surprenait à prendre ses rêves pour une réalité future. Ces rêves qu'auparavant il aurait rejetés.

Lorsqu'il se réveilla le lendemain, à la sonnerie de son réveil, il trouva son lit vide tout comme la chambre de sa fille. Silencieusement, il dévala les escaliers, surprenant la matinale Andréa qui sortait de sa chambre encore à moitié endormie. Arrivé au rez-de-chaussée, il fut attiré dans la cuisine par un rire connu et aimé rejoint par une toute petite voix fébrile, un petit rire cristallin et vivant. Ceux de sa fille et de son petit ami. Avec un sourire il découvrit tendrement la scène. Installé sur les genoux de son père, Claire dégustait son lait et sa compote de pèche en riant. De temps à autre, Harry lui piquait une cuillerée, faisant magiquement voler divers objets de la cuisine. Lorsqu'une fleur provenant d'un vase de lys posé près de la fenêtre vint de poser sur elle, Claire tapa vivement des mains, accueillant la cuillère de compote de pèche sans rechigner.

Le blond s'appuya contre le chambranle de la porte. Ca... Ca c'était la vie qu'il voulait. Et ce serait la vie qu'il aurait. Il en donnait sa parole.

~*~

- Je pense que ça se tient, fit Abysse. Ryan tu restes ici ?

- Derrière mes écrans comme d'habitude, acquiesça le benjamin de l'équipe, avant de rajouter ; Ca ne me dérange pas vous savez, ne me regardez pas comme ça. C'est ma place, là où je me sens le mieux. Et puis c'est jouissif de tirer toutes les ficelles en sécurité!

Il se prit un oreiller de la part d'Andrew qui éclatait de rire avec Harry. Le petit Ryan ne cesserait de les étonner.

- Les garçons, arrêtez de faire les clowns, gronda Andréa. Vous n'avez pas finis votre boulot !

Andrew lui darda un regard noir qu'elle ignora. Le blond but sa bière au goulot puis se remit à la tache. Avec Harry, il aspergeait cinq pulls noirs de sorts de camouflages et de protections.

- Je trouve ça complètement débile cette interdiction, reprit Charlie. On ne peut pas être à cent pour cent dans notre mission si nous sommes bêtement limités pour faute de devoir faire nos preuves ! J'ai vingt six ans bordel ! Pas six !

- Charlie... C'est un ordre des Anciens. Nos bottes secrètes ne doivent pas être dévoilées si tôt, résonna Andréa.

- Nos bottes secrètes, se moqua Ryan. Il s'agit de nos pouvoirs ! On aura l'air de minables si on se contente de stupéfixe et de pétrification.

- Tu peux parler toi, gronda Harry. Tu es le seul à pouvoir exercer tout tes pleins pouvoirs.

- Mes pouvoirs résident dans mon super QI mon cher Harry, l'intelligence est quelque chose que l'on ne peut limiter ni imiter.

Les six pouffèrent. Ryan avait eut le droit des six anciens de pouvoir garder sa spécialité visible aux yeux de tous. Chacun avaient des pouvoirs et des habilités spéciales qu'ils ne devaient pas dévoiler. Mais sans les gadgets de Ryan, son habilité pour construire des plans sans risques et son QI de 170, les six n'étaient pas grand chose.

- Pourtant, les pouvoirs de Charlie nous seraient très utiles pour ce coup là, soupira Andrew. Que du temps perdu, voilà ce qu'on y gagne !

- C'est vrai que c'est réellement bête cette limite fictive, reprit Abysse. Après tout comment Andréa pourrait limiter sa mémoire ? Et comment Harry ferait sans sa force magique ? Autant lui donner une frite en mousse pour se battre et lui dire démerde toi avec ça !

- Et encore, rit Charlie. Avec son habilité pour toutes sortes d'arts martiaux, il serait capable de tuer avec ta frite en mousse !

Harry secoua la tête, amusé.

- Mes armes me manquent... pleurnicha-t-il exagérément. C'est une torture cette débilité de règle !

Andréa lui tapota affectueusement l'épaule.

- Je crois qu'il n'y a qu'une solution les enfants, fit-elle. Faisons nos preuves ce soir... Et nous aurons nos pleins pouvoirs !

Ils se jetèrent des regards entendus. La chasse aux preuves était ouverte ! Garde à vous, enquiquineurs, ce n'était pas le bon soir pour oser se mettre en travers des six... Assurément.

~*~

- Et là tu me vois ma chérie ? interrogea Harry.

A la vue du regard troublé de Claire, sa fille ne le voyait pas. Victorieux, il retira sa cagoule couverte de sort de camouflage. Il vit Claire taper joyeusement dans ses petites mains. Ce n'était pas tout les jours que l'on voyait la tête de son père flotter dans les airs.

- T'es prêt Harry ? demanda Charlie en entrant.

- Allons-y.

~*~

Les couloirs étaient noirs. Il n'y avait plus un chat dans l'étage. Il était deux heures du matin et même les retardataires avaient désertés.

- Manquerait plus que l'on tombe sur un Ministre adultère en train de baiser avec sa secrétaire, se moqua Ryan communiquant avec eux depuis le QG grâce aux micros.

- Ah les hommes... Soupira Abysse. Tous les mêmes !

Elle se prit un coup de la part de Charlie puis se mit à rire. Mais elle fut rapidement rappelée à l'ordre. Elle s'excusa rapidement. Sa faiblesse était de trop souvent se laisser déconcentrer facilement. Légèrement piteuse, elle voulut étendre ses sens afin d'aider ses coéquipier lorsqu'elle fut prit d'un vertige inexplicable. Heureusement Charlie la rattrapa et le cortège s'arrêta.

- Abysse ! s'écria Ryan.

- Ca va, ça va, gronda l'asiatique. Juste cette foutue limite. Je voulais sonder les lieux, c'est devenu une habitude. Je suis désolée.

- Ne t'en fais pas Ab', la rassura Harry. S'il y en a bien quelques uns qui doivent s'excuser, ce sont bien les anciens. Je vous jure que ce soir, cette limite aura disparue.

- Du grand n'importe quoi, grogna Andréa. Mais allons-y. Plus vite on y sera, plus vite ce sera terminé.

Ils reprirent leur route mais cette fois ci, Charlie ne lâcha pas la main d'Abysse. Les autres le remarquèrent. Harry et Andréa se sourirent. Ils prirent ensuite les escaliers, survolant les marches avec une facilité déconcertante. Puis ils débouchèrent dans le département de la justice magique. Ordonné, cinq des six se dispersèrent de chaque côté des deux bureaux des secrétaires. D'un bond leste, Charlie grimpa sur celui de droite, le bout de sa baguette illuminé d'une lumière verte vacillante. Les quatre autres tendirent leur baguette vers lui, tout en marmonnant quelques paroles en grec ancien. Un flux magique se concentra vers Charlie qui se redressa, jetant un regard concentré vers le plafond magique. Bientôt l'air se mit à grésiller et dévoila un dispositif magique d'une extrême complicité qui leur fallait craquer pour plus de sécurité.

- Je t'écoute Ryan, murmura Charlie.

Ce fut le début de longues minutes durant lesquelles, Charlie réussit à éliminer les traces de leur passage. Alors qu'il s'attaquait aux empreintes magiques qui devraient rester neutres jusqu'à leur départ, Andréa se mit à vaciller.

- Andy, réduit ton flux, ordonna Andrew. Harry, compense.

Les deux sorciers réglèrent la puissance qu'ils mettaient dans le lien. Charlie fronça les sourcils un moment, avant de s'adapter au changement et de recommencer son trafic de codes magiques. Harry était celui qui possédait le plus de puissance brute, mais il savait que la limite posée par les anciens l'empêchait de la relâcher totalement. Si tel avait été le cas, il aurait pu à lui seul maintenir le lien de transparence et d'incartabilité sur Charlie.

Quelques minutes après, ce fut bon et Charlie se déconnecta du lien. Avec soulagement, Andréa se laissa tomber sur Andrew qui accourait, soucieux.

- Andy, ça va aller ? s'exclama Abysse.

- Oui... souffla la blonde. Juste quelques secondes. Charlie tout a fonctionné ?

- Nous avons un délai d'une heure pendant laquelle les empreintes magiques ne seront plus enregistrée, ni les passages ascenseurs et tout le reste, déclara le roux d'une voix assurée.

- Abysse, redonne-lui un peu de peps, proposa Harry.

L'asiatique hocha la tête et posa la paume fraiche de sa main gauche sur le front de la douce sorcière française. Le contact froid la fit soupirer. Quelques secondes plus tard, ses joues prenaient une jolie teinte rose.

- Merci Ab'.

Inquiets pour la santé de tous, les cinq sorciers se mirent en route d'un pas rapide. Charlie sautait de meuble en meuble en un silence parfait, vérifiant que chaque caméra était bien déconnectée. De son côté, Ryan se débrouillait pour enregistrer la même image de couloir vide pour l'espace d'une heure, jusqu'à que les caméras sorcières de surveillances se remettent en route. Les mains effleurant les murs, Abysse tentait de décrypter les empreintes magiques qui y résidaient malgré la limite de pouvoir posée par les six anciens. Andrew les devança de sa démarche rapide, accompagné par Harry et surveillait les alentours, alerte au moindre bruit suspect, ou présence non enregistrée.

Ils virèrent à gauche et empruntèrent le couloir menant au bureau d'Hollings, priant pour qu'un vogueur ne les intercepte pas. Abysse ressentit son flux magique, entremêlé avec celui de Charlie, de Ryan et d'Andréa. Étant plus puissant que la majorité des sorciers, leurs empreintes magiques étaient malheureusement plus faciles à détecter et perduraient plus longtemps. Gros désavantage pour eux, mais minime par rapport aux incroyables sorts qu'ils pouvaient invoquer. Charlie atterrit devant elle et elle sursauta, étouffant un petit rire. Le corps musclé et souple de Charlie pivota vers elle et le roux s'empara de sa main, la tirant plus rapidement dans les couloirs.

- Allez-y.

L'accord de Ryan fut le signal. Harry défonça silencieusement la porte, réduisant en bouillis les vingt six sorts de défense posés comme une barrière invisible à son entrée. Puis Andrew le précéda et d'un pas leste entra dans l'antre obscure de l'ennemi.

- C'est partit.

~*~

Andréa prit la tête du cortège et s'approcha de l'étrangeté qu'elle avait trouvée. Ce mystérieux livre. Mais Harry la retint par le coude, alertant ses compagnons.

- Il y a quelques choses de magique là-dedans. Tu avais raison, il y a quelque chose... murmura-t-il, songeur. Abysse.

L'asiatique virevolta de sa démarche aérienne vers eux, tout ses sens en alerte. Une magie basique mais piquante vint titiller son extra sensibilité.

- Un sort transporteur, annonça-t-elle. De la magie noire.

- Hollings a forcément quelque chose à cacher, grogna Andrew. Trouvons-le.

- Qui se désigne ? Soupira alors Ryan, un demi ton amusé.

- Moi ! firent Harry, Andrew et Charlie en même temps.

Ils s'entre regardèrent, grognons. De leur côté, les filles trop concentrées dans leur tache, occultèrent leur petite guéguerre masculine familière. Andréa sortit un instant, mémorisant rapidement chaque détail qu'un œil humain ne pouvait voir tandis qu'Abysse tentait de déterminer le sort auquel ils étaient confrontés.

- Au moins mile kilomètre vers le nord, marmonnait-elle. Un endroit sans doute incartable. Pas de possibilité de retour remarquable, sans doute est-ce le rôle d'un autre sort. Il faudrait mieux que l'on y aille tous ensemble. Andréa ?

La blonde se matérialisa aussitôt à ses côtés, si vite qu'elle en étourdit Abysse. Cette dernière fit extrêmement attention à ne pas dépasser la limite lorsqu'elle envoya à Andréa par le biais du pouvoir sensoriel des brides de flux magique du sort de magie noir.

- Cela te rappelle-t-il quelque chose ?

- Un filament de ce sort est l'essence même du portoloin. Sort transporteur tu dis ? Il est extrêmement puissant mais... Malheureusement inconnu à ce jour, conclu la blonde.

Elles froncèrent les sourcils alors qu'un mauvais pressentiment les submergeait. Qu'est-ce qu'Hollings voulait cacher pour risquer d'utiliser un sort non répertorié et de magie noire dans l'enceinte même du Ministère ?

Le mystère glaça leur sang et elles frissonnèrent. Le remarquant, les trois hommes les entourèrent et tout les cinq, accompagnés par la voix inquiète mais présente de Ryan, firent face à l'étagère contenant le livre ensorcelé qui recelait de danger.

* * *

_Ne vous taisez pas, partagez ! ^^_

_**Angel**_

_**PS **: Merci à LoveGaaraOfTheSand pour sa correction éclair, j'apelle ça du rapide et du efficasse ! Bises miss !_


	8. Et les dessous du Ministère

_Hello !_

_Hey j'ai déjà mis moins de temps hein ? Vous me direz c'est pas dur comme temps à battre... Une année... Mais bon ! J'ai quand même été un peu plus lente que prévue, néanmoins, il est là, tout beau, tout chaud ! Et promis, l'année d'écart entre deux chapitre est révolue... XD _

_J'espère qu'il vous plaira, on rentre dans le vif du sujet... Enfin !_

_Bonne lectures et Bizoox !_

_AMP_

**

* * *

****Chapitre 8 : Et les dessous du Ministère**

- On y va ensemble, décréta Charlie. C'est trop dangereux et on ne nous appelle pas les six pour rien.

- Je ne pense pas que le sort puisse nous englober tous à la fois, souligna Andréa, peu confiante. Il nous emmène déjà bien assez loin.

- Ryan ? Appela Abysse. Tes gadgets sont-ils assez puissants pour nous lier à des milliers de kilomètres ?

- Tu pourrais aussi atterrir à l'autre bout du monde que ça ne changerait rien, assura Ryan. Mais au cas où, n'oubliez pas les portoloins automatiques que je vous ai distribué. Utilisez les à bon escient je ne peux pas en faire trop si je ne veux pas que mon identité ne soit dans les fichiers du ministère.

- Merde ! s'écria alors Andrew qui fouillait vivement ses poches. Je n'ai pas pris le mien !

Andréa le fusilla du regard alors que les autres soupiraient. Andrew était le plus désordonné des leur mais ses qualités rattrapaient ses nombreux... Très nombreux défauts.

- Ta magie est si proche de celle d'Andréa que le portoloin automatique vous acceptera en même temps. Ils sont peu fiables et vous devrez vous concentrer. Les activer demande déjà assez d'énergie alors ne le gaspillez pas ! Gronda Ryan qui commençait à ressentir quelque peu la pression de leur mission, due à leur peu d'entrainement auparavant.

- Je ne sais pas vous, mais moi j'ai un mauvais pressentiment... murmura Harry dont les yeux étaient rivés sur le livre.

- De même, grommela Charlie. Cela ne me dit rien qui vaille.

Tout les cinq s'entre regardèrent. Dans leur tête c'est comme si Ryan était là, à leurs côtés et les étudiait de son regard transperçant de rires et d'intelligence. Tour à tour, ils se sondèrent, analysant les pensées des autres puis ce fut Harry qui prit rapidement la parole :

- Je suis père ! S'exclama-t-il.

- Je suis une fille ? proposa Abysse, pas très sûre d'elle malgré son sourire.

- Je suis blonde, assura Andréa d'un sérieux qui fit rire les autres.

- Je suis Andrew, déclara fatalement son jumeau.

Puis ils se tournèrent d'un bloc vers Charlie qui se dandinait sur place. Avec sa carrure musclée et son corps tout en longueur, le spectacle n'en serait que comique si la situation n'était pas aussi sérieuse. Baissant les bras, le roux capitula.

- D'accord j'y vais en premier. Aby, passe-moi mon portoloin.

L'asiatique sortit de sa poche un canard en plastique d'un jaune criard. L'avisant, les quatre autres se tournèrent vers la caméra de surveillance magique la plus proche, sachant très bien que Ryan les épiait par leur biais.

- J'ai pris ce que j'avais sous la main ! Se défendit-il. C'est à Claire pas à moi !

- On règlera cette affaire de vol plus tard, trancha immédiatement Harry, retenant son rire. Mais crois-moi tu vas en baver. Voler un bébé d'à peine un an, voler _mon_ bébé. Faut le faire franchement... Et on appelle ça un génie ! grommela-t-il ensuite.

Charlie se posta enfin devant le livre ensorcelé, sûr d'eux. Il croisa le regard inquiet d'Abysse qui serra brièvement sa main avant de se reculer.

- Je te rejoindrais aussitôt si l'on n'a pas de réponse dans les quinze secondes qui suivent, lui assura Harry. Hors de question que l'un de nous courre un risque.

Tout d'un coup, ils se sentirent coupables de laisser Charlie y aller en premier... Seul. Cette constatation leur broya le cœur. Et Charlie ne fut pas dupe. Lui même n'était pas sûr de lui. Ils étaient sûrs d'eux par contre. Ensembles ils étaient qualifiable d'invincibles. L'union faisait la force. C'était ça l'essence même de leur groupe. Leur amour l'un pour les autres, leur esprit d'équipe et leur entraide. Ils étaient comme frères et sœurs, sauf pour Abysse et Charlie dont la relation virait à bien plus que ça et pour Andréa et Andrew dont le sang comportait de nombreuses similarités.

- J'y vais, fit-il.

- On est avec toi, lui murmurèrent tous.

Et posant la main sur le livre, il activa le sort et disparut. Aussitôt Ryan grogna et leurs autres se tendirent.

- Je déteste ne pas le voir ! s'écria le petit dernier du groupe.

- L'entends-tu ? Coupa impatiemment Abysse.

- J'y vais ! décida soudainement Harry en s'avançant.

- Non ! s'exclama Andréa. Ryan calcule le temps qu'il faut pour un portoloin de t'envoyer à plus de milles kilomètres.

- Quelques fois plus d'une minute, avoua Ryan à demi-mot. Mais Andréa...

- Écoutez, j'aime Charlie autant que vous, mais soyons raisonnable ne nous jetons pas dans la fosse aux lions.

- Mais j'aime les lions, contra Harry qui même sous les ordres de Andréa, toucha le livre et activa le portoloin une seconde fois.

~*~

Il entendit quelques cris, très lointains, avant d'être tiré par le nombril dans un tourbillon dont il ne vit pas le bout. Ce fut comme s'il tombait à la renverse. Son estomac fit un salto et il dut se contorsionner dans les airs pour tâcher d'atterrir les pieds en premier. Le vent violent ébouriffait ses cheveux, l'aveuglant, et pénétra dans ses vêtements qui claquèrent contre sa peau. S'inquiétant immédiatement pour Charlie, il tenta de se stabiliser magiquement. Mais son flux magique fut perdu dans une image dominé par le jaune qui passa si vite qu'il n'eut le temps de la voir. Une sensation de brûlure envahit son être suite à la perte de sa magie, l'affaiblissant. Il tombait, il tombait. Son cœur battait à toute vite, son sang pulsant contre ses tempes, l'assourdissant. Paniquant, il se fit mal aux bras en essayant de se retenir à des flux magiques de consistance certaine. Sa tête commença à le lancer, et il cria. Un étau s'empara de son corps comme d'une poupée de chiffon et le compressa. Son cri mourut dans sa gorge. La douleur devenait insupportable. Un vertige le prit et son corps se déconnecta de son cerveau et s'affaissa dans les airs. Puis on tira sur chacun de ses membres. Écartelé, il ne put crier et se paralysa. De nouveau il appela sa magie mais son sang se mit à bouillir.

Puis... Il chuta. Il se cogna contre un sol de béton brut. Sa tête tapa durement la pierre et une douleur fulgurante traversa son crâne de par en par.

- HARRY !

Il entendit une voix faible posée un sort puis deux bras tremblants le tirer contre un corps chaud. Avant que le noir ne l'enveloppe de sa douce tranquillité.

~*~

- Il revient à lui, souffla Abysse, épuisée.

- Repose-toi Aby, je m'occupe de lui.

L'asiatique rejoignit les bras de Charlie qui adossé à un mur de briques noires de suite, tentait de reprendre son souffle. Il était plus pâle que d'habitude, comme tous. Andrew était encore dans les vapes malgré Ryan qui criait dans leurs micros, leur priant de lui donner des nouvelles.

- Harry se réveille, murmura Abysse. Mais tais-toi Ryan, pitié, la ferme.

Le torse de Charlie tressauta, il tentait de rire. Du sang séché dégoulinait à la commissure de ses lèvres, il s'était violement mordu lorsque la douleur l'avait envahit et submergé comme eux tous. Ryan avait rapidement fait des recherches et il s'agissait d'un sort de magie noire qui faisait subir à des visiteurs nouveaux des douleurs qui augmentaient selon la puissance brute de celui ci. Harry étant le plus puissant, il avait été le plus maltraité. Suivait Andrew qui ne se réveillait pas encore, étant le dernier à avoir atterrit sur le sol matelassé par Charlie avant que le roux ne s'évanouisse à son tour.

- Ry chéri... murmura Andréa qui caressa ses mèches ébène. Comment te sens-tu ?

Son autre main était posée sur la joue brûlante de son frère dont elle avait posé la tête sur ses cuisses, le couvant d'un regard inquiet, tout comme Harry.

- Bien, je vais bien.

Vacillant, il se releva. Tous ses muscles protestèrent et ses nerfs furent mis à dure épreuve. Un mal de tête horrible l'engloutissait dans un certain flou. Rien d'étonnant car lorsqu'il passa une main à l'arrière de son crâne, celle ci en sortie rouge de sang frais. Il tenta d'occulter ses douleurs et entreprit de calmer ses inquiétudes. Abysse semblait souffrir d'un épuisement magique, suite à les avoir soigné tous un peu. Charlie ne réussissait pas à faire cesser les frémissements douloureux qui parcouraient son corps. Andrew récupérait lentement, mais du sang s'écoulait de ses oreilles et sa pommette gauche bleuissait lentement. Andréa tenait son épaule, semblant souffrir le martyr. Bref ils n'étaient pas dans un très bon état.

Sans compter que la pièce dans laquelle ils avaient atterri était déconcertante. Un carré noir, éclairé par deux chandeliers vissés aux murs et à la flamme vacillante. Aucune entrée, aucune sortie. Rien, pas une faille dans le mur. Pas un indice. Naïvement, il tenta de tirer sur les chandeliers qui ne bougèrent pas d'un pouce. De son pas chancelant, il fit le tour de la pièce. Mais rien.

- Abysse... commença doucement Ryan qui les suivait malgré les kilomètres et l'absence de vue. Tu pourrais ... ?

Il ne finit pas sa phrase. Les autres comprirent qu'il se sentait mal de demander à Aby de se bouger et d'essayer d'étendre ses sens alors que lui même n'avait strictement rien et pétait encore la forme.

- Ne t'en veux pas... marmonna Andrew qui reprenait doucement conscience.

Sa sœur le serra comme elle put contre lui. Il tapota doucement son genou, toujours gêné lorsque sa sœur démontrait devant tout le monde que malgré leurs piques incessantes, ils s'aimaient réellement.

- Je dois y aller, se dit Abysse.

Charlie et Harry l'aidèrent comme ils purent à la relever. Toujours là pour être inquiète pour les autres, Abysse essuya doucement le sang qui s'était écoulé du nez d'Harry comme elle avait fait pour les oreilles d'Andrew dont un tympan s'était perforé, chose qu'elle avait pu réparer aussitôt et les lèvres de Charlie. Faible, Harry s'effondra contre le mur, à côté de Charlie qui régularisait sa respiration. Il pensa de suite à la réaction qu'aurait Drago s'il le voyait dans cet état et sourit.

- Ryan, marmonna Andréa. Note qu'il me faudra confectionner des potions de régénération magique et plusieurs autres de guérison. J'imagine que le chéri d'Harry pourra m'aider.

- C'est même probable que tu trouves tout ce dont tu as besoin dans son armoire à potion, rit Harry. Il peut arriver quoi que ce soit à Claire, on est couvert !

Andréa lui sourit. La tendresse transpirait d'Harry lorsque celui ci songeait ou parlait de son amoureux et de sa princesse blonde. Mais elle vit Harry grimacer et se taire, se tenant la tête à deux mains. Une mince couche de sueur recouvrait son visage et son cou. Ses mains moites se serrèrent compulsivement. La douleur qui l'emprisonnait n'était pas descriptible. Elle était trop vague, pas centrée, comme si elle était tellement forte qu'elle devait s'emparer de tout son corps pour avoir assez de place.

- Harry ça va ? S'inquiéta Charlie.

- Non il a une commotion cérébrale, murmura Abysse. J'suis désolée Harry mais je ne peux pas te soigner... La limite...

- Ce n'est pas grave Aby... Tachons juste de découvrir le pot de rose et de nous tirer d'ici, soupira Harry.

L'ancien Gryffondor se jeta un sort léger d'anti douleur, il ne devait pas trop l'utiliser, ce genre de sort bouffait l'énergie magique comme jamais mais il en avait besoin pour continuer. Se mettant sur ses pieds pour profiter de sa nouvelle énergie, il aida Abysse qui finit par desceller quelque chose.

- Comme des capteurs de magie. J'ai passé ma main et ils ont grésillés, expliqua-t-elle.

- On peut se servir de capteur pour cacher l'entrée d'une pièce, assura Andréa qui soutenait son frère fébrilement.

- Comment les ouvre-t-on ? demanda Charlie qui avait rejoint le brun et l'asiatique.

- Du sang, de l'essence magique, une potion... N'importe quoi qui est une substance liquide, expliqua-t-elle. Ce n'est pas du sang car ils auraient capté le sang d'Harry, de Charlie et d'Andrew qu'elle a sur les mains.

- Alors l'essence magique ? suggéra Charlie.

- Vous êtes déjà bien trop faibles, protesta vivement Ryan. Ne vous fatiguez pas plus que raison. Vous devriez même revenir à la maison au plus vite.

- Pas tant que l'on aura rien trouvé, contra Harry, déterminé. Je le ferai. C'est sûrement ça.

Dégainant sa baguette, il vit du coin de l'œil Charlie faire taire Andréa d'un regard et Andrew croiser celui, inquiet d'Abysse. Les ignorant, Harry posa le bout de sa baguette sur sa peau, plus précisément sur une veine bleuté que l'on apercevait à travers son épiderme. Puis il marmonna quelques paroles en latin. Sa baguette frémit et son extrémité fut entourée d'un halo doré. Rapidement il pointa la baguette sur un capteur qui frémit, cette fois beaucoup plus fort.

L'instant d'après, une grande porte se dévoilait à leur regard, de fer noir, aux boulons de cinq centimètres de diamètres, reliant plusieurs morceaux de taule et Harry vacilla, s'affaissant contre le mur. Toute l'énergie qu'il avait gagnée en faisant appel au sort antidouleur avait été épuisée. Mais la porte était ouverte c'était le principal. Abysse et Charlie vinrent le soutenir et ensemble ils ouvrirent la lourde porte de fer. Et ce qu'ils virent à se moment là... Ils mirent un moment pour se remettre de ces images qui resteraient à toujours gravées dans leurs esprits.

~*~

Des cachots humides de pierres grises. De la moisissure pointait son nez partout et quelques rats en profitaient bien. Des flasques d'eau crasseuses ponctuaient le sol, des gouttes d'eau qui avaient imprégné la terre s'écrasaient du plafond. Les murs étaient noirs de suie et une odeur de corps en putréfaction fouettèrent leurs visages et fit froncer leurs nez. Mais l'apparence peu avenante du lieu ne fut pas la première chose qui capta leur attention.

Des cellules, de prison. Des barreaux épais noirs renfermaient dans chacune des cellules un enfant, n'ayant pas plus de six ou sept années. Ils étaient six, dont cinq d'entre eux dormaient, épuisés et nu, seulement recouvert d'un bout de tissu, revêche et sale alors que la température avoisinait les trois degrés selon Andrew. Puis le sixième... Un sanglot éclata derrière Harry et il entendit Andrew prendre sa sœur dans ses bras et lui murmurer des paroles qui se voulaient réconfortantes mais qui à côté du drame, se révélaient bien maigres.

Le sixième enfant, un petit garçon frêle aux cheveux si blond qu'ils paraissaient blancs et aux yeux noir comme l'ébène. Nu il gisait dans une marre de sang séché qui s'était écoulé de deux petites morsures près de sa carotide. Harry retint la bile qui lui montait à la gorge et pénétra dans la cellule laissée grande ouverte. D'un geste de la baguette il recouvrit le corps immobile et sans vie et ce pour l'éternité. Ce fut alors que les enfants se réveillèrent... Les enfants qui n'avaient étés _que_ violés et non vidés de leur sang.

~*~

Il devait être cinq heures du matin quand ils rentrèrent enfin aux QG, tout les six. Ryan avait habilement enregistré les coordonnées du portoloin et avait alerté Dumbledore. Les cinq autres s'étaient chargé des enfants, qu'ils avaient remis à Tonk et Kingsley, deux aurors importants de l'Ordre. Bien sûr, un mandat d'arrêt avait été signé à l'encontre de Hollings qui en ce moment devait être réveillé par une brigade d'auror anticriminel.

Charlie et Abysse s'éclipsèrent immédiatement, empruntant la salle de bain du premier. Ryan aida Andrew et Andréa à monter les escaliers alors que...

- Oh Salazar ! Harry !

Vêtu seulement d'un bas de jogging Drago se précipita sur lui. Il avait l'air fatigué, il n'avait sans doute pas fermé l'œil de la nuit, l'attendant. Même si Harry savait que Drago était bien trop fier pour l'avouer, il en était persuadé. Deux bras se refermèrent autour de sa taille et le soutinrent sans faillir lorsqu'il fallut monter les escaliers. Jetant des sorts à tout va, l'un pour le déshabillé, un autre pour attirer à les lui quelques potions, d'autre pour insonoriser leur chambre et celle de leur fille, Drago l'installa sur leur couche.

Nu, Harry laissa Drago le laver d'un sort puis lui faire boire une potion qui à sa senteur devait être forte. Et il eut raison car il sombra la minute qui suivit. La dernière chose qu'il vit fut le regard brillant d'inquiétude de Drago.

~*~

Lorsqu'il se réveilla, il eut la surprise de trouver Drago assoupi à ses côtés. Il l'avait recouvert d'un drap léger accompagné d'un sort de réchauffement et Drago dormait étendu contre lui, prenant soin de ne pas trop le toucher. Ému par ses attentions, il caressa tendrement la joue du bel endormi puis jeta un coup d'œil au mur d'en face. Les rideaux étaient ouverts, et Claire n'était pas dans son berceau. Ne s'inquiétant pas plus, sachant que Claire était l'un des secrets les mieux gardé de la puissance magique anglaise, elle avait due être prise en charge par l'un de ses coéquipiers, sûrement Ryan, suite à la demande de Drago.

Drago qui devrait être en cours cela dit. Mais il ne pouvait pas lui reprocher de sécher. Pour lui il aurait mis sa vie en jeu juste pour être sûr qu'il allait bien. Sa présence emplit Harry de tendresse et le brun souffla doucement, fermant les paupières. Le calme et la sérénité de la pièce lui permit de reléguer au second plan son crâne qui le lançait douloureusement, ses yeux qui le brûlaient et des courbatures qui ankylosaient ses muscles. Se concentrant sur le chant des oiseaux qui parvenaient de la fausse fenêtre et sur la respiration de Drago, il parvint à se détendre et amena le blond plus près, contre son corps.

- Humm... Ry ?

Les paupières de Drago papillonnèrent lorsque celui ci se réveilla, se lovant contre son flanc nu. Le blond ne s'était pas changé et portait un bas de jogging qu'il reconnut comme étant l'un des siens. Souriant doucement, il caressa le dos musclé du beau blond. Les oiseaux chantèrent de plus belle, le soleil caressa leur peau dénudée, les réchauffant tendrement.

- Tu la ressens ? murmura Drago. Cette... Plénitude ?

Il interrogea le brun d'un regard voilé par le sommeil, un doux sourire flottant sur ses lèvres. Ses doigts voyageaient sur les courbes de son torse, flattant les rebonds et les creux de ses abdominaux. Malgré cela, une légère étincelle d'inquiétude résidait dans ses prunelles et résistait.

- Oh que oui... souffla Harry. Et je peux même te dire que c'est la première fois que je l'expérimente. C'est comme si... S'il n'y avait plus que nous deux, plus de guerre, plus de six, plus de devoirs, plus de meurtres,... Plus que notre amour et... Notre fille, ajouta-t-il avec un sourire craquant.

Ne pouvant résister, Drago fit glisser sa main le long du cou d'Harry et la posa sur sa nuque qu'il attira à lui. Ils s'emportèrent alors dans un baiser amoureux, et vertigineux. Leurs langues se trouvèrent et se taquinèrent. Harry enserra Drago dans ses bras. Occultant ses faiblesses, il l'attira sur lui. Précautionnèrent, et cela sans cesser de profiter de cette bouche trop douce et trop douée, Drago s'allongea sur le corps souple et chaud de son amant. Il gémit doucement, fourrageant ses doigts dans les mèches ébènes, se maintenant sur les genoux, de chaque côté des hanches d'Harry.

- Je t'aime, fredonna Harry tout contre ses lèvres.

Il rit, se blottissant dans les bras de son homme lorsque doucement la porte s'ouvrit. A pas de loup Charlie pénétra dans la chambre sous les regards outragés du couple. Mais ce fut seulement pour déposer Claire dans leurs bras, un sourire tendre jouant sur ses lèvres roses, l'esprit envahit par l'amour qui émanait des deux hommes enlacés. Le roux se retira tout aussi vite qu'il était arrivé et la sérénité de la pièce reprit son droit, enveloppant les cœurs des deux hommes dans des voiles de soie.

Lorsque la porte se referma discrètement derrière Charlie, le rire de Claire se fit entendre. Couchée sur les draps froissés, elle tendit les bras vers eux. Ne changeant pas de place, Drago la prit précautionneusement et la posa entre eux deux. Allongée sur le bras étendu d'Harry, tout contre son flanc, Claire profita en silence des touchés aimants de son autre papa sur ses cheveux d'or. Doucement, Harry se pencha et embrassa sa petite tête chaude, puis les lèvres retroussées de son amant.

- Oui c'est la première fois que je ressens ça.

~*~

Ce ne fut que deux heures plus tard, lorsque leurs estomacs réclamèrent de l'attention qu'ils descendirent. La peau irritée par des baumes régénérant, Harry se rendit dans la cuisine en boxer, une Claire baragouinant dans ses bras. Drago les suivaient, et celui ci s'était changé, profitant qu'Harry soit occupé à habiller leur fille. Il portait un simple jeans noir tombant sur ses hanches étroites et un t-shirt gris. La joue sur la poitrine ferme de son père, Claire observa tour à tour les cinq autres sorciers, tous attablés. Apparemment ils les attendaient. Seul Andrew mangeait, surveillé du coin de l'œil par une Andréa qui distribuait à tous une série de potion. Harry s'assit entre Charlie puis attira à lui une autre chaise venant du salon pour Drago. Ce dernier farfouillait les tiroirs à la recherche d'aliment ayant échappé au phénomène Andrew et ses deux estomacs, tel une vache, se moquait ses amis. D'un coup de baguette, un biberon de lait apparut devant Harry, suivit de toast saupoudrés à la poudre de chocolat aux éclats de caramélisés.

- Pas touche ! s'exclama le blond lorsqu'il vit Harry avancer la main pour les goûter. C'est à moi ça.

Puis devant le brun, se matérialisa jus de fruit vitaminés, café sucré et une quantité de barre aux céréales riches en fibre. S'attablant dignement, Drago se versa un peu de café qu'il corsa magiquement puis y trempa ses toasts, ignorant le regard outré d'Harry.

- Dray chéri ? fit Harry.

Intrigués, Andrew et Charlie avisèrent le petit déjeuner que lui avait préparé Drago et ils retinrent un éclat de rire fort peu viril. Andréa haussa un sourcil parfaitement oblique, le regard rieur. Abysse pouffa discrètement derrière son magazine de mode piqué au blond.

- Oui ?

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que... Ca ? Questionna-t-il en pointant du doigt les immondes barres sèches.

- Un petit déjeuné équilibré, occulta rapidement Drago qui tendit à Claire un bout de toast chocolaté déjà mâchouillé.

Celle ci le happa en riant, narguant intentionnellement son autre père.

- Équilibré... répéta Harry.

Le Survivant faisait d'énormes efforts pour rester calme mais les autres n'eurent pas son contrôle et éclatèrent de rire. Tapant sur la table, des larmes glissant du coin de ses yeux, Ryan partit dans un fou-rire incontrôlable, vite suivit par Charlie, Ryan et Abysse. Andréa se contenta d'une tape compatissante sur l'épaule de Drago qui haussait ses sourcils, dans une moue moqueuse et digne.

- Tu crois peut être que je vais te laisser bouffer des conneries dès le matin ? rétorqua-t-il. Pas question que mon homme meure d'une crise de foie - regard significatif sur Charlie- ou d'un coma éthylique - autre regard à Andrew dont le rire mourut dans sa gorge-. Alors pas de mais et bouffe moi ça tranquillement. Ce te fera les muscles.

- Les muscles ! s'écria Harry, indigné.

Le brun tendit Claire et son biberon à Andréa puis se tourna vers son amant qui leva les yeux au ciel.

- Je suis trois fois plus musclé que toi ! Gronda-t-il. Et ! C'est pour cause, des milliers de barres sèches et diététiques ne suffiront pas à les entretenir ! J'ai besoin de solide moi ! Du sucre et de la viande je te ferais dire ! Je suis un mec moi ! conclu-t-il.

- Sous-entends-tu que moi, je ne suis pas un véritable homme ?! S'insurgea Drago, tellement outré qu'il en fit tomber ses couverts. Sous l'excuse peut être que j'ai porté ta fille ? Tu crois être le mâle dominant dans notre couple ?!

Piqué à vif, Drago s'empara d'une grosse touffe de cheveux d'Harry et le poussa devant lui, hors des escaliers. Celui ci cria, indigné mais une bonne tape sur le cul le fit taire. Impatiemment, il fut tiré dans les couloirs mais au dernier moment il réussit à attraper en plein vol un sandwich beurre, beurre de cacahouètes, Nutella, biscuits en miette lancé par Andrew auquel il fit un clin d'œil victorieux.

~*~

Les six riaient encore des bruits de verres brisés et de coups sur les murs qu'ils venaient d'entendre une bonne demie heure plus tôt lorsque Drago réapparut, fringuant dans ses fringues ajustés, un jeans noir, une t-shirt blanc et une veste en jeans a capuche. Sans un mot mais le regard et le port fier il s'empara de son sac de cours qui traînait dans le salon.

- Je vais en cours, dit-il. Harry dort.

Sur ceux, il envoya un baiser à son bébé puis disparut dans les flammes vertes de la cheminée. Il atterrit dans le hall bondé de la faculté de médicomagie de Londres, la plus réputée d'Angleterre. Il répondit vaguement à quelques saluts mais dans son esprit restait gravé le doux visage de Harry souriant. Résonnait aussi son rire, clair et enjoué, auquel il répondait par reflex. C'est plus fort que lui, voir Harry heureux le rendait immédiatement heureux. Il huma avec gourmandise l'odeur de son homme qui avait imprégner son t-shirt.

Songeur, il se dirigea vers l'immense bibliothèque du temple de la santé, comme on appelait souvent l'école. Lorsqu'il poussa les lourdes portes de bois foncé qui menait au département information, l'odeur des vieux grimoires titilla ses narines, ça sentait bon les pages jaunies et le cuir usé des couvertures. Il soupira, il avait une demi-heure d'avance et en profitait pour travailler. L'arrivée d'Harry et ses coéquipiers l'avait chamboulé, et il avait quelque peu négligé son travail. A vrai dire, il avait du mal à s'y mettre, en sachant que l'homme qu'il avait cru mort pendant plus d'un an dormait tranquillement dans son lit après avoir lentement abusé de son corps. Il se doutait qu'une fois levé, il rirait avec Andrew en passant, piquerait un bout de chocolat à Charlie qui râlerait pour la forme puis irait retrouver les filles et surtout... Sa fille. Il la prendrait dans ses bras, embrasserait son petit front blanc et caresserait ses cheveux d'or aussi fin que les siens. Puis ils plongeraient l'un et l'autre leurs émeraudes dans le regard de l'autre et se souriraient, emplis d'amour.

Un sourire joua avec ses lèvres. Sa vie avait réellement reprit son sens depuis qu'il avait retrouvé Harry mais... Lorsqu'il l'avait vu, détruit, éprouvé, le regard terne et les membres tremblants, c'était comme si le monde c'était arrêté de tourner. Il avait si peur de le perdre maintenant ! A chaque seconde, il pensait aux risques qu'encourait Harry et les six dans leur globalité. Il savait que jamais au grand jamais Harry ne risquerait sa vie pour rien mais son caractère téméraire et son courage sans limite pouvait l'aveugler. Il avait une place trop importante, trop de gens tenteraient de le tuer si jamais la nouvelle de sa énième survie s'ébruitait et alors... Il revivrait son cauchemar encore une fois.

Attrapant un volume sur les potions de régénération, le sujet de son prochain devoir, il sortit plumes et parchemins. Il ne faisait peut être pas parti des six, mais ils étaient dans son cœur et lorsque l'on a le cœur d'un Malfoy, on a sa force, sa magie et son honneur. Hors de question qu'il reste les bras croisés, à jouer à la femme au foyer pendant que Harry se battait sur le front, entouré par tout les dangers. Hors de question !

* * *

_Verdict ? Un Dray plutôt décidé qu'on a là n'est-ce pas ? C'est plaisant je trouve... ^^_

_Angel_

_PS : Merci à **Love Gaara Of The Sand** pour avoir corrigé ce chapitre !_

_PPS: Tout les bonus et les news sont sur mon blog xXx-AngelOfDream-xXx . skyrock . com_


	9. Les facettes du pouvoir

_Oui je sais ça fait un certain temps alors que j'avais promis de publier plus vite.... Ce que je ne ferais plus jamais ^^ J'ai simplement et sévèrement bloqué à un passage dont je ne suis toujours pas contente ! Malheureusement !_

_Fin bref ! Vous allez donc faire la connaissance des anciens ! Dites moi ce que vous en pensez !_

_Bizoox et bonne lecture !_

_AMP_

**Chapitre 9 : Les facettes du pouvoir.**

* * *

La tête encore hantée par les images des geôles humides et sanglantes qu'ils avaient visitées la veille, les six se rendirent, épuisés, à la première réunion post mission ce midi là. Claire avait été mise entre les mains de Molly par Dumbledore, histoire qu'Harry puisse retrouver ses fonctions de combattant sans remords. Le brun serra doucement la main d'Andréa qui entra devant lui, sachant à quel point la jeune femme était touchée par le malheur des enfants enfermés et mordus. La blonde lui renvoya un pauvre sourire, le meilleur qu'elle put. Heureusement pour elle, Andrew entra à ce moment là et lorsque leurs regards se croisèrent, son cœur se pansa. Harry eut un sourire tendre et laissa Andrew réconforter sa jumelle d'un simple touché. S'asseyant au bout de la table, à la droite de Dumbledore, il officiait ici comme chef officiel des six. Car officieusement il n'y en avait pas. Même si Charlie faisait office de grand frère et avait l'autorité la plus importante, l'avis de chacun des six apportait tout autant que les autres. Andrew caressa discrètement la nuque de sa sœur, entrelaçant ses doigts dans les longues boucles dorées l'espace d'un instant, suffisant pour transmettre un amour pur et inconditionnel à Andréa mais pas assez long pour que quelqu'un n'appartenant pas aux six le remarque.

- Harry, Charlie, érigez vos masques mes garçons, intima doucement Dumbledore, les regardant de ses prunelles bleues électriques.

Ils hochèrent la tête, puis Abysse et Andrew se penchèrent vers eux pour gommer leurs traits et les remplacer par d'autre. Harry devint Kilian, un élégant jeune homme à la peau délicieusement métissée, aux yeux chocolat et à la tignasse brune. Sa mâchoire avait été légèrement arrondie, sa cicatrice gommée, ses sourcils aplatis. Son front était plus volontaire, ses pommettes moins hautes. Son corps resta le même, seule sa peau se transforma. Il était méconnaissable. Tout autant que Charlie devenu Ulric, un homme à la peau blanche, aux yeux noirs profonds et aux cheveux châtain aux reflets cuivrés envoutant. A lui on avait gommé toutes ses taches de rousseur, son regard bleu océan si rêveur et plein de promesse avait été remplacé par des onyx plus froides. Ils restaient tous deux de beaux jeunes hommes mais dans des styles complètement différents, moins remarquables.

Ils n'avaient pas le cœur à profiter de leur nouvelle apparence. Ils se regardèrent un instant, attentivement, histoire de bien connaître le physique qui leur servirait de couverture. Ensuite, leurs regards se croisèrent. Harry tendit le bras. Charlie le prit et l'enlaça. Il encercla vivement ses épaules de ses bras, dans une étreinte fraternelle.

- Bonne chance p'tit frère, murmura le roux dissimulé.

- Tiens bon, lui souffla Harry.

Ils se séparèrent mais la douleur restait la même. Ils allaient revoir des personnes chères à leur cœur sans pouvoir leur dire qui ils étaient vraiment. Les Six Anciens avaient spécifiés que le moins de personne possibles devaient être mise au courant. Que ce soit la famille de Charlie n'y avait rien changé. Seules les hautes figures de l'Ordre, en l'occurrence Kingsley le chef des aurors, Tonks son adjointe, Remus représentant des loups garou partisans de l'Ordre, Snape l'espion le plus haut gradé, Zabini qui le suivait de près dans le rang des espion et qui communiquait à l'Ordre les noms des mangemorts intronisés et enfin McGonagall, directrice adjointe de Poudlard. Seul Arthur aurait pu être mis au courant à son tour mais sachant que sa mère et ses frères eux n'auraient pu être mis dans la confidence, Charlie avait préféré épargner la souffrance que cette cachoterie aurait procuré à son généreux père. Car il était peut être candidat au Ministère mais face à sa femme, à la douleur de son amour, il était désarmé et faible. Charlie le savait très bien. C'est pourquoi ils étaient tout deux déguisés.

- Je suis désolé mon garçon.

Cela venait de Dumbledore, qui posa une main compatissante sur l'épaule de Charlie. Le Grand Roux comme le surnommait Andrew, Ryan et Harry, hocha la tête, acceptant de ce fait leur choix. Abysse prit à son tour le relais. Elle ressentait la tristesse de Charlie dans chaque parcelle de son corps. Elle la ressentait comme si c'était la sienne, sa douleur faisait hurler chaque atome qui composait son corps. Elle avait envie de le prendre dans ses bras et de le protéger de tout ça. Elle avait envie que tout ça s'arrête, qu'ils puissent vivre libres et fenêtres ouvertes.

- Ils ne vont pas tarder à arriver, les prévient Dumbledore.

Ce fut Remus qui entra le premier. Albus l'avait mis au courant et s'apercevant que personne d'autre n'était là il se précipita sur Harry qui malgré sa nouvelle apparence n'avait pu s'empêcher de lui sourire toutes dents découvertes. Les bras fermes de Remus s'entourèrent autour de lui. Il soupira, une vague de bonheur l'envahissant. Il avait hâte de discuter seul avec Remus à la fin de la réunion. Seul à seuls, avec son vrai visage, sans faux semblants.

Mais ils durent rapidement se séparer, sans échanger un mot car d'autres membres de l'Ordre arrivaient. Harry rejoignit ses cinq autres coéquipiers. Il sentit la main d'Andréa prendre la sienne et la serra contre lui un court instant. Il croisa le regard de Ryan. Le jeune homme, génie oui, mais si jeune paraissait angoissé. Il avait peur de ne pas être prit au sérieux, comme au départ alors qu'ils venaient à peine de se rencontrer. Ca avait tout de suite accroché entre Harry, Charlie et Abysse, mais de l'autre côté se trouvait les jumeaux, lui était seul plus loin. Lorsqu'ils doutaient, avaient peurs lorsqu'ils ne savaient pas pourquoi ils étaient là, perdus au beau milieu de l'océan, passé pour mort. La mort la plus brutale était la sienne, à Ryan, assassiné dans une ruelle un soir. Tout comme Charlie, ses parents étaient vivants et il ne cessait de penser à eux. C'étaient eux qui l'avaient soutenu lorsque sa différence l'avait éloigné des autres jeunes. Il était l'incompris, le petit génie. Celui dont on parlait, celui qu'on critiquait et dont on interprétait mal les paroles. Mais Harry avait été le premier à venir vers lui. Il lui avait dit qu'ici, ils étaient tous comme lui. Différents.

A l'âge de trois ans, dans son orphelinat, Abysse avait endormit tout le bâtiment juste parce qu'elle n'aimait pas ses petits pois. En découvrant ses pouvoirs elle avait fait peur à ses amis. Elle avait grandi dans un univers moldu où on la prenait pour un monstre, une pestiférée. Son excentricité n'était qu'une carapace mais depuis qu'elle pouvait laisser libre cour à son pouvoir elle souriait sans cesse, comme enfin vivante.

Andréa et Andrew avaient perdus leurs parents dans un raid au pays des géants, il y avait de cela trois ans. Leur mère était une grande potionniste, et avait effectué ce voyage avec son mari, auror français, afin de trouver des plantes qui poussaient seulement aux pieds des géants. Sa venue a malheureusement mal été interprétée et les géants l'ont attaquée. Aucun homme des renforts ne revint, et on ne retrouva ni corps, ni traces. Les jumeaux avaient alors arrêté les cours tout juste avant leur diplôme. Les aptitudes des jumeaux leur avait permis de vivre sommairement. Andréa manipulait les hommes et ils les volaient le plus souvent. Andrew utilisait son si spécial pouvoir et procurait n'importe qu'elle information à qui le voulait. Pendant deux ans ils avaient vécu de tricheries et boulots au noir. Avant que tous les deux ne _meurent_.

Drago passa la porte, encadré par Blaise Zabini et Hermione Granger. La jeune femme semblait sortir tout juste de cours car elle portait encore sous le bras quelques dossiers sur lesquels elle discutait ainsi que sa robe de sorcière d'étudiante en Justice Magique, une robe en velours pourpre au seau doré sur le poitrail. Ses talons hauts claquaient sur le vieux parquet. Avec son chignon elle ressemblait en tout et pour tout à une femme accomplie. Blaise lui n'avait guère changé depuis l'époque de Poudlard. Même sourire en coin, même petit air mutin et allure sportive. Une chemise blanche semi-ouverte sur sa peau d'épice douce comme celle d'un bébé et pantalon moulant là où il le fallait complétait la présentation du personnage. Le Serpentard usait de ses charmes comme d'autre respirait. Ils avisèrent le groupe avec un regard curieux. Apparemment on leur avait fait part de leur existence mais sans plus. Harry retint un sourire en songeant à l'état d'impatience qu'Hermione devait dissimuler en ce moment même. Quant à Blaise, il était convenu que Drago, son meilleur ami, ne le mette au courant de la véritable identité de Kilian et Ulric que lorsqu'il se sentira prêt.

Négligemment, Harry s'assit à la droite de Dumbledore, suivit par Charlie et Abysse. Ryan et les jumeaux leur firent face et ils s'encouragèrent du regard. Celui d'Andrew était bien assez assuré pour six. Mais Harry tentait de cacher sa nervosité. Il n'aimait pas l'idée d'être juste en face d'Hermione alors que celle ci lui jetait des regards qu'elle pensait discrets. Parce qu'ils étaient loin de l'être, c'en était même gênant. Du coin de l'œil il remarqua que Drago semblait retenir aussi une hilarité en apercevant l'intrigue qui habitait la brunette.

- Bien nous sommes tous là ? interrogea Dumbledore à la volée, tout en se levant.

Le brouhaha s'éteignit sous sa demande et portant son regard sur l'assemblée, Harry se rembrunit. Ils étaient une trentaine dont Molly, Arthur et Bill, Tonks, Kingsley et Foloeil, Rogue, McGonagall et Pomfresh, et cinq autres hommes du Ministère qu'il connaissait que de nom et de réputation. Deux d'entre eux étaient des requins de la finance, ici car intéressés par la chute de certains Mangemorts avec lesquels ils étaient en compétition - pas officiellement mais Harry n'était pas naïf à ce point et quoiqu'ils puissent dire, les deux "requins" se faisaient manipuler sans vergogne par Albus. Qui est prit qui croyait prendre- Les trois autres étaient des aurors ou des politiciens engagés. Le reste, il ne les connaissait pas mais ils semblaient moins haut gradés.

- Vous avez sans doute eut vent de la soudaine arrestation d'Hollings n'est-ce pas ? Débuta Albus sans tourner autour du pot.

Les réactions furent diverses. Des acclamations interrogatives, d'autres outrées, certaines enjouées mais une incompréhension générale régnait par dessus tout ça. Exaspéré par le capharnaüm que faisait les membres de l'ordre, Dumbledore coula un regard entendu à Charlie. Ce dernier, sous son apparence de brun au nom d'Ulric frappa une unique fois sur la table. Ce fut tout la pièce qui trembla. Les adultes, interloqués se rattrapèrent à ce qu'ils purent et purent voir au chemin que prenait la forte onde magique qu'elle provenait de ce mystérieux Ulric.

- Un peu de sérieux s'il vous plait, reprit Dumbledore. Je vous présente mon équipe, enchaîna-t-il.

Cette fois ci ce fut une pluie de murmures qui accueillit sa déclaration. Joueur, Charlie leva la main.... Pour la passer dans ses courtes mèches noires mais de peur, les langues se crispèrent et les voix s'évanouirent. Abysse retint un gloussement tant la situation lui était comique.

- Ces six jeunes sorciers sont croyez moi, les plus puissants et les plus doués de cet Ordre. Ce sont eux qui nous ont permis d'éliminer le principal rival d'Arthur sans parler des horribles découvertes qu'ils ont faites. Pompom, vous avez la parole.

Il se réinstalla dignement et croisant le regard d'Harry, lui fit un clin d'œil complice. Leur heure de gloire ne tarderait pas.

- Les enfants retrouvés ont été assurément violés. Mais, pardonnez moi ces paroles, ce ne sont pas les vivants qui présentent les cas les plus intéressant. Le cadavre du garçonnet retrouvé saigné à mort était le fils de Janice Kellingston, juriste au magenmagot. Nicolas avait disparut depuis trois mois, il était l'un des premiers enfants enlevés de la longue liste que nous connaissons tous. Il présente comme les autre des traces de viols fréquents et particulièrement brutaux. Trop, pour être provoqués par un humain.

Seuls les six restèrent de marbre devant l'annonce de l'infirmière. Eux, présents sur les lieux avaient déjà tout compris.

- Dans son sang, et dans sa peau, nous avons décelé une forme de poison. Le célèbre Vampirus Mucus Usulus. Le venin même venant des canines des Vampires qui peut endormir, ensorceler, contrôler, transformer ou tuer celui qui est mordu. Dans son cas, le petit a été ensorcelé.

Elle fit passer des dossiers. Harry reçut le sien et l'ouvrit avec précaution. S'afficha devant lui les détails de l'autopsie et les rapports trouvés entre les propriétés du venin et celles du poison.

- On pense qu'Hollings revigorait ses victimes à la place de les affaiblir. Un vampire dispose d'une force supérieure à celle d'un humain même de bonne carrure alors un enfant pensez-vous... Il ne craignait rien. C'est ce que le venin lui procurait. Plus il les mordait plus ils se débattaient. Les autres enfants ont eux aussi étés mordus mais seulement pour leur redonner des forces, le venin à donc refermé les plaies. Ils n'en porteront aucune trace physique.

- Êtes-vous certaine que le venin provient bien d'Hollings ? L'arrêta Harry. Il y a énormément de passage dans le bureau d'un Ministre des Affaires Étrangères et les vampires sont réputés par leur discrétion et leur incartabilité.

- Avez-vous pensé à effectuer des analyses ADN moldues à partir des résidus magiques du venin dans le sang des enfants ? demanda Ryan qui ne décollait pas le nez de son dossier. Andy qu'en penses-tu ?

- C'est possible. Mais sur des résidus de venin trouvés dans le sang des enfants vivants. Il ne faut qu'aucune cellule ne soit morte sinon cela pourrait fausser le calcul. Un simple cheveu d'Hollings confirmerait alors l'hypothèse mais cela m'étonnerait que l'on ne retrouve qu'une seule sorte de venin dans leur sang, déclara la blonde.

- Et qu'est-ce qu'il vous fait dire cela ? fit l'infirmière, irritée par la condescendance des mystérieux sorciers.

- Un vampire ne boit pas du sang humain comme nous buvons de l'eau, lui rappela Charlie en pianotant négligemment sur la table de ses doigts.

- Sous peine de devenir fou, ajouta Ryan. Ils n'en boivent en moyenne qu'un litre par semaine. Beaucoup trop de sang a été prélevé en l'espace de quelques mois. Je peux immédiatement vous dire qu'en prenant en compte les enfants morts, les différentes venues d'autres enfants et bien entendu le temps passé enfermé, il y a au moins une trentaine de litres de sang prélevé en trop sous l'espace donné de deux mois je dirais.

- C'est impossible qu'Hollings, si c'est bien lui, ait avalé ça tout seul, conclut Harry. De plus le rapport dit que pour les plus anciens enfants kidnappé, un abus de potion de régénération sanguine à fait d'énormes dégâts dans le circuit cardio-vasculaire des enfants. Avec une dizaine de gamins enfermés, Hollings n'aurait pas eut besoin d'augmenter la vitesse de leur production sanguine s'il avait été seul. Il travaille forcément pour un réseau supérieur...

Le silence se fit sur la pièce. Ce que le sorcier étranger avait dit était vrai. Ils ne pouvaient le nier.

- Il faudrait donc examiner le sang de chaque enfant, dit soudainement Hermione. Ensuite nous pourrions classer les venins différents et les comparer avec l'ADN de ceux que nous suspectons être des vampires en fonction de leur fréquentation avec Hollings. Même les plus fous et improbables. Nous ne pouvons nous baser sur des avis personnels, il faut tout tester. Si les vampires entrent dans cette guerre, ils pourraient bien faire définitivement pencher la balance.

- Où est cette pourriture d'Hollings en ce moment ? Questionna Andrew.

- Au quartier fédéral du Ministère sous la bonne garde d'une dizaine d'aurors appartenant exclusivement à l'Ordre du Phénix, répondit fièrement Arthur.

- Et qu'en est-il des tests ? reprit Abysse. Lui a-t-on déjà fait passer le test de vampirisation ?

- On ne peut décemment pas faire ce test médical sur un politicien de son rang sans preuves ou accusations au préalable appuyées par le magenmagot jeune fille, gronda Molly.

- Vous parlez de décence ? répliqua Abysse. Croyez-vous que le rapt d'enfant ayant le but de soulager son vice sexuel et son envie de sang humain soit décent ?

Harry se mordit la lèvre inférieure pour ne pas rire. Abysse commençait bien en se plaçant d'elle même dans le collimateur de sa future belle mère. Il croisa subrepticement le regard rieur de Drago qui avait bien évidement pensé à la même chose.

- Malheureusement Abysse, Molly a raison, l'arrêta Dumbledore. C'est la loi.

- Par Merlin mais où irait le monde si on commençait à suivre les lois ?! Se lamenta Abysse.

Cette fois ci Harry ne put se retenir et explosa de rire. Il se prit un coup de pied sous la table de la part d'Andréa qui malgré la finesse de ses muscles avait le non négligeable avantage de porter des talons aiguilles. Soudain son rire se transforma en rictus de douleur. Et on le disait chef des six...

- Je suis sérieuse, reprit la "douce" asiatique. N'avons-nous pas un moyen de faire avancer les choses plus rapidement ?!

- La loi est la loi Mademoiselle, s'excusa Arthur. Même Ministre, je ne pourrais faire accélérer des procédures aussi lourdes de conséquences.

- On doit vraiment tout faire nous même dans c'te baraque ! grommela Andrew, les coudes appuyés sur la table et le menton entre ses mains.

- Quand ? fit immédiatement Harry.

- Demain soir, lors de la fête organisée au Ministère, enchaina Charlie. On y rentrera facilement et Andrew ira nous chercher l'ADN de ce cher Hollings aussi rapidement qu'un claquement de doigt une fois la limite annihilée.

Les autres acquiescèrent. Le regard de Dumbledore pétilla.

- Et bien Arthur, fit le vieil homme. Nous allons faire comme si nous n'avions rien entendu.

Le roux au crâne dégarni sembla alors comprendre les attentions des six. Drago aussi. Si le premier fut excité et amusé, le second se renferma et jeta du regard des éclairs mortels en direction d'Harry ou plutôt de Kilian.

~*~

La réunion prit fin une heure et demie plus tard. Elle fut ponctuée de joutes verbales évidentes, bien que subtiles, entre les six et ceux qui ne leur faisaient absolument pas confiance. Molly et Abysse se foudroyaient encore du regard lorsque celle ci rejoignit Le Terrier avec son mari et Bill. Pompom quitta le QG d'une démarche rapide, encore choquée par l'attitude des "nouveaux". Harry fier de l'effet qu'avait fait son équipe s'adossa au mur face à la cheminée et croisa les bras. Son petit sourire hypocrite ancré sur ses lèvres il les regarda tous déguerpir, retenant son hilarité à l'intérieur de lui même. Ce n'était pas en étant un bisounours qu'il allait s'imposer.

Mais il ferait mieux d'en être un tout de suite car furieux, Drago Malfoy se planta devant lui, les poings sur les hanches. Encore une fois, si un regard pouvait tuer, Harry serait d'ores et déjà réduit en charpie. Il perdit immédiatement son petit air supérieur - un excès de fierté dû à une trop forte pression - et se redressa.

- Dray...

- En haut.

La voix froide et basse du blond claqua dans l'esprit d'Harry comme une menace mortelle. Le faux métisse se hâta de monter les marches qu'il avala pratiquement alors que derrière lui, Drago prenait le temps de saluer les derniers partants. Il croisa Hermione qui le regarda passer tel un enfant ayant le père fouettard aux fesses, les yeux écarquillé lorsqu'elle remarqua que Drago le suivait, plus posément mais l'air légèrement... Démoniaque. Il lui fit un sourire à en faire froid dans le dos et claqua tellement fort la porte de sa chambre derrière eux que tout le QG trembla.

A l'intérieur, Harry ne faisait pas le malin. Drago semblait brûler de l'intérieur.

- C'EST A SE DEMANDER SI VOUS REFLECHISSEZ DE TEMPS EN TEMPS ! Débuta alors le speech de Drago.

Harry s'assit lentement sur le lit. Son petit ami lui fit face, et pour la première fois, Harry vit dans son regard la preuve de l'existence d'une peur irrationnelle. La peur de Drago. Il fronça les sourcils alors que le blond recommençait à crier en fermant ses poings tremblants et en croisant les bras.

- SAIS-TU QUI IL Y AURA LA BAS ?! C'EST TROP RISQUE ! TU POURRAIS TE FAIRE REPERER !! CHARLIE AUSSI !

- Dray... soupira Harry en passant une main hésitante dans ses cheveux.

- Non. Quoique tu dises, tu ne me feras pas chan...

- Je suis désolé, coupa Harry.

- D'avis ! Je ne m'en... Pardon ?

- Oui pardon. Je ne savais pas que tu pouvais être autant touché par nos décisions.

Le regard ébahit que lui lança Drago l'embarrassa. Il se releva et détourna le visage pour se donner contenance.

- Touché ? Bon sang Harry ! S'énerva Drago. REGARDE-MOI !

Le brun fut tiré en arrière et poussé sur le lit. Il tomba à la renverse, le matelas confortable amortissant la chute. Mais la silhouette élancée de son petit ami se pencha sur lui et le chevaucha. Mais dans son regard il n'y avait pas de désir. Il y avait de la colère, de la peur, de l'inquiétude surement... Et énormément d'amour.

- Je t'ai déjà perdu une fois et j'ai faillit en crever merde ! Tu te rends compte de l'importance que tu as pour moi ?! Je n'en ai pas l'impression ! Je t'aime par Salazar ! Et je suis un MALFOY putain ! Quand j'aime je n'aime pas à moitié !

Le blond lui tomba dans les bras et il se hâta de l'enlacer, de le serrer tellement fort contre son corps qu'il aurait pu lui briser des côtes. Maintenant il comprenait.... Il devait se débarrasser de cette limite et sur le champ !

~*~

Harry croisa le regard de Charlie qui acquiesça. Andréa démarra la musique à son signal. Un rugissement compléta l'ambiance. L'air se mit à crépiter. Main dans la main, cinq des six formaient un cercle de magie et en son centre, Abysse, assise en tailleur, se laissait portée par le flux de magie qui lui fonça dessus.

De l'autre bout de la salle, de son poste d'observation, Drago sentit l'air devenir lourd alors qu'une aura dorée entourait d'un halo scintillant son petit ami. La magie de ses quatre amis se faufilait vers lui sous forme de courant d'air chaud et coloré. Rouge pour Andréa, vert pour Charlie, bleu pour Andrew et jaune pour Ryan. Bientôt le doré qui l'entourait pétilla de ces couleurs lorsque leurs magies se mélangèrent. Effaré, Drago vit le corps de son petit ami servir de catalyseur.

Aussitôt un épais flux de magie mélangée s'échappa du corps du brun pour venir frapper rudement la frêle asiatique au centre du cercle. Une demi-seconde plus tard, celle ci s'élevait, entourée d'un halo violet foncé, et d'un autre par dessus, celui d'Harry, soutenu par celui des quatre autres.

- _Je les sens._

La voix d'Abysse était faible, et se répandait dans la pièce comme grâce à l'écho. Improbable à la normale. Les cheveux de la brune voletaient derrière elle comme si elle s'était tout simplement postée devant sa fenêtre ouverte. Les yeux d'Harry se fermèrent et à son tour il s'éleva. Charlie et Andréa lâchèrent sa main et aussitôt joignirent les leur. Le corps du brun fut souligné d'une seconde couche de magie violette foncée.

- _Ils sont proches._

Harry. Sa voix était encore plus faible que celle d'Abysse. Elle paraissait si lointaine qu'elle en était presque inaudible. Malgré les paroles rassurantes d'Harry qui avait précédées le début du rituel, un étau enserra l'estomac de Drago et l'inquiétude se ficha comme une flèche dans son cœur. Il vit le corps de son amour pendre comme une poupée de chiffon, son visage offert au ciel, inexpressif.

- _On les tient._

La lumière qui entourait les deux sorciers en lévitation redoubla d'intensité, éblouissant pratiquement Drago et réussissant presque à masquer Harry de sa vue. Il fronça les sourcils. Qui sont-ils ces "les" ?

- Ils ne vont pas apprécier, fit la voix rieuse d'Andrew, parmi les crépitements de la magie.

- C'est ça qui est drôle, s'amusa Charlie, pas le moins du monde inquiet pour Abysse dont les pieds atteignaient à peine le haut de son crâne.

Andréa leur darda dessus un regard sévère, les rappelant silencieusement à l'ordre. Secouant la tête, Andrew qui avait légèrement perdu le fil de magie se concentra plus difficilement que le calme Grand Roux.

Exactement onze secondes plus tard, la musique se tut et un vortex aussi noir que le néant apparut au dessus des têtes d'Harry et Abysse. Des pieds y apparurent et aussitôt les yeux d'Harry s'ouvrirent et ses mains s'abattirent sur deux d'entre eux. Charlie sauta en l'air et en attrapa deux autres. Abysse descendit avec sa paire entre les mains et aussi rapidement les jumeaux et Ryan attrapèrent les leurs. Mais au bout de ses pieds il y avait des hommes. Six hommes et femmes.

Les six anciens.

~*~

Seul Harry, qui se tenait entre les deux rangées d'hommes avec un sourire goguenard, tenait en respect les Six Anciens et les Six Pouvoirs du Renouveau. Il ne frémissait même pas, prit en joute par les regards mortels que se dardaient les deux parties. A l'écart, Drago ressentit la tension qui régnait et fut étonné de voir Harry si calme. Il croisa le regard vif d'un des anciens qui s'éclaira à sa vue. Aussitôt, les prunelles d'Harry s'assombrirent.

- Walburd arrête ça, grinça la voix d'Harry.

- Ne sois pas si possessif Harry, répliqua le dit ancien qui quitta finalement les orbes inquiets du blond.

Harry fit un pas en avant mais la main de Charlie se posa sur son épaule, l'empêchant d'aller plus loin. Trop loin. Par prudence, Andrew et Ryan l'encadrèrent, le masquant légèrement à la vue des anciens et de Drago. Mais le blond devina aisément que l'intelligente Andréa le remettrait à sa place. Avec raison car d'un pas léger et discret, le belle blonde rejoint Harry et d'un regard calma le brun nerveux. Ce fut au tour de Charlie de s'avancer et de faire face aux Six Anciens.

- Pas la peine de faire de grand discours n'est-ce pas Johny ? Sembla railler Charlie.

Un homme, qui disposait de la carrure la plus leste et souple des Anciens mâles le fusilla du regard. L'air moqueur du Grand Roux ne fit qu'augmenter alors qu'Andrew ricanait. Le dénommé Johny sourit à son tour et une étincelle blanche traversa ses yeux d'une étrange couleur. Aussitôt Charlie blanchit et le rire d'Andrew mourut dans sa gorge.

- Vous avez encore du chemin à faire, sales gosses... marmonna le dit Walburd.

C'était un homme grand, fin mais sa taille le rendait imposant. Ses cheveux coupés en brosse étaient d'un noir si sombre qu'ils donnaient un air maladif à son teint pâle. Ses iris d'un bleu foncé envoutant piqueté de points noirs inquiétants tranchaient sur sa peau porcelaine. Ses lèvres fines, roses pâles, semblaient continuellement étirées en une moue moqueuse et rusée. L'incarnation parfaite d'un Serpentard, songea Drago. Ses bras secs et nerveux étaient croisés sur son poitrail ferme sans un pet de graisse. Sa mâchoire se contracta et il put voir ses muscles jouer sous sa peau extraordinairement fine. Il avait des traits durs mais d'une impeccable symétrie. A part son arrogance et sa moquerie, son visage ne laissait rien transparaître. Peut être un arrière sentiment de méchanceté qui suait des pores de sa peau. Une nouvelle fois, ses orbes nuit plongèrent dans ses yeux gris tempétueux. Il frémit, un sentiment de transparence l'envahissant. Il tacha de vider son esprit, étant un bon occlumens il y réussit vite mais rien à faire, ce sentiment faisait toujours frissonner son échine d'inquiétude et de mal être.

- WALBURD ! Tonna la voix enragée d'Harry.

Un puissant jet de magie dorée expulsa l'Ancien contre le mur voisin. La tête de Walburd cogna avec violence contre la surface en béton, retenu par une espèce de poids lourd qui se faisait ressentir dans toute la pièce. Drago ouvrait de grands yeux effarés alors qu'Harry semblait se matérialiser aussitôt face à l'Ancien, une colère sans nom l'habitant, faisait crépiter sa sombre magie dans son corps. Aussi rapide qu'un éclair, la main d'Harry s'abattit sur la gorge de Walburd qu'il enserra dans ses doigts. Charlie, Ryan et Andrew sautèrent sur leurs pieds. La célérité d'Harry dépassait n'importe qui lorsqu'il était en colère. Tout cela était passé en à peine une seconde. Les trois hommes s'approchèrent prudemment alors que même sous l'emprise solide d'Harry, les pieds ne touchant pas terre et les deux mains nouées autour du poignet d'Harry dont la main l'étranglait, Walburd leur sortait un sourire ironiquement amusé. Il ricana du mieux qu'il pouvait et aussitôt la prise d'Harry se fit plus étroite. Charlie voulut avancer, l'inquiétude de l'après le transperçant mais Abysse l'en empêcha d'un simple geste.

- Ne. Le. Regarde. Plus. Jamais.

Devant Drago, les prunelles d'Harry s'assombrirent jusqu'à devenir totalement noires. Alerté, et rendu inquiet par l'air assuré de Walburd, Drago s'approcha mais Andréa et Andrew lui barrèrent le chemin. Soudain, le rire étranglé mais horriblement lent et narquois de Walburd se fit entendre. Drago ne le connaissait pas mais déjà il le haïssait. Sauf que le bras d'Harry se tendit et le souffle de Walburd se coupa, l'empêchant de faire raisonner cet affreux son dans la pièce.

- Suis-je clair ? Cingla Harry d'une voix basse et menaçante.

Un frisson dans l'air accompagna la montée de magie incontrôlable d'Harry. Les sourcils d'Abysse se froncèrent, Charlie fit un nouveau pas. A l'arrière les autres anciens attendaient, ne semblant pas faire un geste pour venir en aide à leur "ami".

- Ose encore poser un seul œil sur lui et Ancien ou pas je te démembre lentement avant de faire un fumier de ton corps putride... siffla Harry.

Sur ceux il le lâcha, et l'homme tomba à ses pieds. Harry ne fit pas un pas en arrière, jouissant de son explicite supériorité. Le regardant à travers ses cils, la bouche de Walburd se tordit en une moue dégoutée.

- Ca doit être si bon... murmura alors Walburd.

- La ferme Walburd, s'exclama Charlie qui les rejoignit en deux enjambées. Pas un mot de plus ou Abysse ne retiendra plus Harry. Et on se fera une joie de le regarder te tuer.

L'homme se releva, frôlant Harry qui n'avait pas quitté sa place, campé sur ses pieds, les poings serrés le long de son corps tendu. Drago se mordillait la lèvre inférieure. Jamais il n'avait vu Harry si... En rage. Et si l'inquiétude surmontait tous les autres sentiments, il pouvait percevoir son interrogation en dessous d'elle. Andréa coula un regard désolé sur lui et vit dans ses yeux toute la peur qui s'était emparé de lui. Cet homme était un Ancien. Il était donc puissant, sans peur ni faiblesse. Il pouvait tuer Harry.

- Abysse, souffla Andréa si bas que Drago se demanda comme l'asiatique, qui tourna aussitôt la tête vers eux, l'eut entendu.

Andréa hocha la tête vers lui et Abyssa acquiesça derechef. Elle même se tourna vers les trois hommes debout au bout de la pièce, dont un était retenu immobile par elle même. Celle ci l'empêchait tout bonnement de tuer Walburd sur place en emprisonnant ses pensées, empêchant les ordres de son cerveau d'atteindre par un réseau compliqué de nerfs ses muscles. Drago vit la brune plisser les yeux et le corps d'Harry tressauter avant de s'affaisser. Ses épaules s'abaissèrent et ses poings se décrispèrent. Charlie sépara Walburd et Harry de son corps, faisant dos à son presque petit frère et face à l'Ancien qui malgré sa grande taille n'arrivait pas à dépasser le costaud Grand Roux. Les jumeaux purent enfin s'écarter de devant Drago quand Harry se détourna enfin, son visage laissant voir tout de même son profond dégout. Il croisa alors le regard de Drago et tenta de lui sourire, ce qui aboutit à une grimace désolante. Soupirant Harry rejoignit le blond qu'il prit dans ses bras.

- Je suis désolé que aies du subir ça... chuchota-t-il à son oreille.

- Il va falloir que tu m'expliques pas mal de choses, soupira Drago, lassé à l'avance, en entourant tout de même la taille d'Harry de ses bras.

Harry pressa ses lèvres contre son cou, humant son odeur réconfortante. Ryan, les jumeaux et Abysse les couvrirent des regards des Anciens. Drago caressa le dos d'Harry puis posa ses mains au creux de ses reins, le pressant contre lui. Cette fois ci, il se sentait plus protecteur envers Harry qu'il ne l'avait jamais été. Malgré son stoïcisme, il bouillonnait de colère envers ses six hommes et femmes dont l'animosité se faisait ressentir jusqu'à lui. Ce Walburd particulièrement allait être un énième défi à surmonter. Mais son couple était fort. Son couple était protégé par un amour incommensurable de merveilleux amis, Drago le savait, qui feraient tout pour les protéger. Il l'avait bien vu, les six nouveaux multipliaient les gestes de protection envers les autres. Ils étaient un tout, lorsque l'un allait mal, les autres aussi. Tout le monde œuvrait pour le bonheur des uns et des autres. C'était beau, c'était plus puissant que tout. Drago devait se le persuader.

- C'est si mignon toutes ces chamailleries, je dois dire que je suis toute émue ! Railla une voix doucereuse dans un coin de la pièce. Mais j'ai quelques lutins à exterminer alors si vous voulez bien abréger...

- Andrew pourrait sûrement t'aider, rit soudain Abysse.

Sous les grands yeux étonnés de Drago, un rire général se propagea dans la pièce, remplaçant la tension par une ambiance de franche camaraderie. Perdu, Drago regarda Harry éclater de rire. Ce dernier se défit de son étreinte puis passa un bras autour de ses épaules. Les cinq jeunes sorciers devant eux délaissèrent leur formation implicite. Abysse rejoignit Charlie qui enlaça sa main, l'amenant contre son torse puissant. Andréa et Andrew se remirent à se chamailler alors que Ryan s'avançait vers l'un des anciens, l'air avenant.

- Des bières peut être ? proposa Ryan.

Oui décidemment, va falloir qu'Harry éclaircisse quelques points.

~*~

Si Drago n'avait pas eut une vie aussi étrange, il en aurait pratiquement fait une crise de folie. Six jeunes sorciers passés pour mort étaient assis dans sa cuisine, discutant joyeusement autour de bières et de gâteaux secs avec leurs six mentors, qui avaient sauvé le monde sorcier à leur époque. Comme dans la nouvelle génération, il s'agissait de quatre hommes et deux femmes. Chacun d'entre eux disposaient de leur propre caractéristique. Pas de chance qu'on les confonde.

Les deux femmes siégeaient à la droite d'Harry et apparemment, à l'entente de leurs exclamations surprise, ce dernier leur annonçait sa paternité imprévue et son bonheur nouveau. Les deux femmes coulaient des regards vers lui qui le rendait nerveux malgré la main d'Harry sur sa cuisse et la discussion insouciante d'Andrew et Charlie. L'une d'entre elle se nommait Zayane **((1)). **Belle, féline, son corps était élancé et sa peau chocolat au lait craquante. Elle ressemblait à une amazone avec ses yeux vert clairs tirant sur le jaune et ses longs cheveux bruns ondulant jusqu'à ses reins. Des formes généreuses complétaient le tout, recouvert de vêtement qui la mettait en valeur sans être vulgaire. Ses traits fins et racés lui donnaient un air sauvage qui disparaissait dès qu'elle souriait. Ironie du sort, elle portait un foulard au motif léopard, en parfaite modeuse.

L'autre femme était d'un tout au type, plus classique. Sa peau était tout aussi fine et translucide que celle de l'abominable Walburd et un joli carré châtain encadrait son visage fin et ovale. C'était une belle femme, sans contestation. Son corps était petit et fin, ses gestes d'une grande grâce. Ses yeux bleu océan reflétaient tant de connaissance qu'après l'avoir regardé une fois dans les yeux, Drago se jura de ne jamais le refaire. Se bouche en coeur rosée laissait sortir une jolie voix mélodieuse. Ses mains fines et douces pianotaient sur la table, caressant de temps en temps la faïence de sa tasse de thé. Si Drago avait bien entendu elle se nommait Aislinn **((2)).**

- J'aimerais la voir, fit la voix chantonnante d'Aislinn.

- Et pourquoi ? grogna Harry tout de suite en alerte.

- Voyons Harry je ne ferais rien à ta fille ! Seulement l'enfant de Kilian ne peut être un simple bébé innocent.

- Ne m'appelle pas ainsi ici, gronda le brun.

- Pourtant vous avez eut la bêtise d'en faire vos couverture ! s'exclama Maximillan, effaré. N'est-ce pas Ulric ?

- Je t'emmerde Maxou, soupira Charlie.

- Quelle classe, grimaça Walburd.

- Arrêtons nous là pour l'instant, intervint Zayane.

Maximillan la fusilla du regard mais elle ne flancha pas, un sourire jouant sur ses lèvres. Les autres se jetèrent des regards entendus et amusés. Cependant, Drago était plus absorbé par les yeux de Maximillan. Ils étaient... Comme un miroir. Sans réelle couleur, ils reflétaient juste ce qui était devant lui. L'homme était assis face à Ryan qui portait un t-shirt vert clair reconnaissable et cette couleur se reflétait dans une partie de ses iris. Subjugué, il fronça les sourcils lorsque croisant son regard, se fut sa propre image qu'il renvoya. Pour le reste, des mèches châtain retombaient sur sa nuque et quelques unes sur ses sourcils. Il possédait un visage carré, une peau abricot. Svelte et fin, il possédait à peu près la même carrure que Ryan mais paraissait plus puissant, plus dangereux.

- C'est une nouvelle des plus... Intéressante... souffla alors un autre homme, assis à la gauche de Charlie.

Le Grand Roux darda sur lui un regard menaçant que l'homme ne fit qu'ignorer. Lui aussi possédait un physique des plus remarquable. Son corps était tout en muscle. Bien que plus petit que Walburg, il était le plus baraqué, la force à l'état brut, un peu sauvage mais étrangement calme. Un peu comme Charlie. Sa peau claire semblait prête à se déchirer sous ses muscles saillant et ses yeux d'un vert d'eau apaisant balayaient calmement la pièce, s'arrêtant sur chacun des présents, les jaugeant, puis passant au suivant. Ses cheveux châtain clairs ébouriffés étaient courts, coupés en une brosse qui avait repoussée. Si Drago avait bien compris, il s'agissait d'Eryx. Il se tourna vers le dernier homme, le plus silencieux, celui que Charlie avait moqueusement appelé Johny.

Lui, avait la carrure la plus souple et fine des hommes appartenant aux six et pourtant, il était à peine moins musclé que Drago. Ses yeux étaient d'un marron si clair qu'ils en paraissaient jaunes. Ses cheveux blonds foncés étaient tirés sagement en arrière et de fines lunettes à la monture argentée étaient posées sur son nez droit. Son sourire entendu était limite désagréable lorsqu'il croisa son regard. Se renfrognant, Drago se dit que ces six anciens devaient tous être des cas... Particulier.

- John tu m'aideras à jauger son niveau ? fit la jolie voix d'Aislinn, chantonnante.

- C'est hors de question, coupa Harry. Vous ne toucherez pas à ma fille.

Le cou de Drago se redressa imperceptiblement et ses pupilles se rétractèrent. Pour rien au monde il ne laisserait ces hommes approcher Claire tant qu'il ne les connaîtra pas mieux. Harry d'accord ou non. Il était celui qui l'avait portée et mise au monde, son père, et il se devait de la protéger de ces fous tombés du ciel.

- Voyons Harry ! S'emporta Jonathan. Tu sais très bien que nous ne lui ferons jamais de mal !

- Lui peut être le sait, gronda Drago. Mais moi je ne vous connais pas et pour l'instant, je ne vous fais absolument pas confiance.

Un sourire moqueur apparut sur les lèvres d'Eryx alors que Drago rencontrait le regard froid de Walburg, comme pour lui dire qu'il ne céderait à aucune menace. Il provoquait celui qui semblait être la bête noire du groupe et n'en avait pas peur. Cependant, alors qu'un sourire fier fleurissait sur les lèvres d'Harry, Zayane croisait le regard d'Abysse qui hocha la tête.

- Un demi-veela... soupira aussitôt Max. Bon Merlin ! Cette petite va péter le feu plus tard. Et ce n'est pas qu'une image.

- Max... grommela Harry. L'éducation et le futur comportement de ma fille ne vous concerne pas.

- Alors je vous propose à tous ! Coupa Charlie. D'entrer enfin dans le vif du sujet...

- Le sujet ? Mais quel sujet ? Vous nous avez forcé à venir sans nous convier je vous signale ! Ne vous ais-je pas enseigné l'art de la politesse ?! Nous n'avons peut être pas envie de papoter figurez-vous, contra puérilement John en croisant les bras.

- Oh mais c'est qu'il bouderait presque ! s'exclama Andréa, moqueuse.

Eryx éclata de rire et lança une grande claque dans le dos de Jonathan qui siégeait à ses côtés. L'homme fut projeté sur la table et son salut ne fut sans doute dû qu'à des décennies d'expérience et de bons réflexes à en voir le regard noir qu'il lui lança ensuite.

- Soyez sérieux deux minutes s'il vous plait, rappela Charlie. Je vous signal que dès demain soir nous avons besoin de la totalité de nos pouvoirs.

- On en a déjà bien assez discuté, contra aussitôt Aislinn. Vous ne disposerez de vos facultés que...

- Mais écoutez nous à la fin ! S'énerva Ryan.

- Ryan ! Gronda Maximilian. Ne coupe pas la parole ainsi à tes...

- Alors ne coupez pas la notre et écoutez nous, c'est donnant-donnant, coupa à son tour Andrew. Il va falloir que vous compreniez que nous ne sommes plus des enfants que l'on contrôle à tout bout de champs.

- Nous avons des responsabilités ici, continua Harry. Et la situation m'a l'air bien pire que nous l'avions imaginé. Je n'ose même pas penser dans quel état serait le monde sorcier si les vampires se décidaient à rejoindre Voldemort.

- Et sans la totalité de nos facultés vaincre des vampires pourrait nous coûté la vie, ajouta Andréa. De toute façon cette idée de faire nos preuves est bien belle mais les preuves se font lorsque nous donnons tout ce que nous avons ! Or là... Vous avez réduit nos capacités. C'est injuste.

- Il ne s'agit pas de vous affaiblir les enfants... soupira Eryx. C'est juste que vous êtes beaucoup trop confiants. Plus faibles, vous prendriez l'habitude d'être plus prudents et c'est cela que nous voulions vous apprendre. Avoir des pouvoirs nettement supérieurs à ses adversaires ne garantit pas la victoire loin de là...

Un silence pensif accueillit la réflexion d'Eryx et les six nouveaux surent qu'il avait raison. Harry soupira, passant une main lasse dans ses cheveux. Il ne pouvait nier qu'ils n'avaient pas assez fait attention lors de leur première mission et qu'ils avaient pas mal capoté. De plus ce n'était rien à côté de ce qu'ils allaient devoir faire dans les semaines à venir et cette perspective lui faisait un peu peur.

- Je vous assure que s'il y avait eut un autre moyen nous l'aurions fait, continua alors Zayane, plus douce qu'il y a quelques minutes où elle se moquait de leurs comportements enfantins. Mais vous vous braquez à chaque geste que nous faisons. Nos maîtres aussi n'ont pas été faciles avec nous mais soyez raisonnables, on ne modère pas ceux qui ont un monde entier entre leurs mains. C'est ridicule.

- Pourquoi alors ne pas nous l'avoir dit avant ? fit Ryan, étonné. Ca aurait évité bien des disputes.

- Ca aurait été trop facile ! s'exclama Walburd.

- Ce qu'il veut dire est que vous avez beau être bien plus mûrs et puissants que les autres sorciers de vos âge, et même de dizaines d'années de plus que vous mais vous restez encore de bien jeunes esprits... reprit la douce et tendre voix d'Aislinn.

- Vous n'avez pas idée des horreurs et des épreuves que vous allez devoir surmonter, c'est cela le danger, conclut Maximilian. Et cela n'a rien à voir avec les épreuves que vous avez passés sur les îles.

Les six nouveaux se regardèrent, les cœurs et les esprits apaisés.

- Je crois que je vais parler pour tout le monde en avouant le fait que nous nous sommes emportés trop vite mais notre mission de demain oblige Andrew à disposer de son pouvoir de changeant car aucun de nous autres ne pourrions le faire sans risquer réellement nos vies et surtout nos couvertures, informa Andréa, d'une voix calme et posée.

- Si vous vous voulez bien, nous en rediscuterons demain, proposa Maximilian dont les sourcils étaient froncés.

- Mais ... Pourqu... ? Commença à s'exclamer Andrew, décontenancé.

- Des amis du demi-veela arrivent, coupa Walburd. A plus tard bande de sales gosses !

Il disparut aussi sec, suivit d'Eryx, Zayane, Maximilian et Aislinn. Jonathan resta quelques secondes le temps de rendre à Harry et Charlie leurs apparences d'Ulric et Kilian. Au moment où sa silhouette s'effaçait, raisonna l'alarme de la cheminée. Ils avaient de la visite...

**((1)) **_Signifierait jasmin sauvage en arabe_

**((2)) **_Aislinn signifierait rêve ou illusion en irlandais._

* * *

_Alors ? Verdict ? xD _

**AMP **

_PS : Grand merci à **LoveGaaraOfTheSand **pour sa correction ! _


End file.
